You Are The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine Book1
by JemiLover101
Summary: Mitchie Torres was always afraid of being in love. Will a certain popstar - "Rockstar!" Shut up, Shane! This is my story - change that?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first story ever. Just to tell you I absolutely suck at romance so I'm sorry if it's crappy. This will have a bunch of swear words and might get a little agnsty so read at your own risk. But tell me what you think about it. Visit my profile to find out more about me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters. Though I wish I owned the Jonas Brothers... **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Mitchie come downstairs! It's time for school."

Mitchie Torres came bounding down the stairs and went into the kitchen to find her parents argueing. Like always. They were doing that alot these days and she was begining to worry.

"Hi sweetie," Mitchie's mom, Connie, said acting like nothing was happening. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm not really hungry so I'm just going to leave now." Mitchie said, being in no mood to hear her parents fighting.

"Oh honey, there is something you should know." Connie said. "What?" Mitchie asked nervously. Her parents weren't getting a devorce were they? She didn't know if she could live with that.

"Shane is going to be going to your school now."

"WHAT? WHY?" Shane Gray is Mitchie's worst enemy. They used to be best friends for years and were inseperable. Until Shane and his brothers, Nate and Jason, became famous with their band, Connect 3. After that, Shane beacame a jerk and let the fame get to his head. They alsmost never talk and when they do, they usually yell and insult each other. Nate and Jason are much nicer though. They call every once in a while to check up on her. Mitchie is suprised that they are even related to each other. "Isn't he afraid that he'll get trampled by fangirls?"

"Probably," Connie replyed. "But the press is sending him to school because of his bad boy attitude. They hope that this will teach him a lesson."

"Good luck with that." Mitchie said under her breath. "What about Jason and Nate?"

"Well Jason already graduated and Nate is going to be in the same grade as you. He decided to come to school also beacause he never got to live the life of a normal teenager." So there was _something_ good about this. Everyone knew that Nate had a crush on Mitchie since they met but Mitchie never really noticed.

"Ugh." Mitchie groaned. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"We just found out today," Mitchie's dad, Steve, said, joining into the conversation. "We would have known before if your mother had the decency to call them."

"Oh so it's my fault?" Connie said angrily. Mitchie rolled her eyes and started to head out the door as her parents started fighting.

"Be nice to Shane!" Connie called after her.

"Yes, yes." Mitchie said half-heartedly. Her life could not get any worse.

* * *

><p>"MITCHIE, MICTHIE! GUESS WHAT?" Mitchie's best friend, Caitlyn yelled, running up to her.<p>

"Hello to you too." Mitchie said closing her locker.

"You will never believe this!" Caitlyn went on, not hearing what Mitchie said.

"Two thirds of Connect 3 are going to be coming to this school?" Mitchie finished for her. "My parents told me this morning."

"EEP! I can't believe it!" Caitlyn is the biggest Connect 3 fan ever. Mitchie took her to a couple of concerts and got them to meet her hoping that'll shut her up but sadly, it didn't. "Isn't this great?"

"Not really, considering I'll have to see Shane." Mitchie said.

"Oh yeah I forgot. I'm sorry." Caitlyn was the only person outside of Mitchie's family that knew about their past.

"It's fine," Mitchie said. "Nate's coming too so that's good."

"Like they'll ever talked to you." An annoying high-pitched voice said. Mitchie and Caitlyn turned around to see Tess, the most popular and bitchy girl in the school. She also happened to be Shane's girlfriend.

"What do you want, Tess?" Mitchie asked coldly.

"I just wanted to see your faces when Shane starts making out with me."

"And that would effect us how?" Caitlyn asked.

"How can it not?" Tess said. "Shane, the hottest, most famous guy on this planet, is dating the most talented, smartest and prettyest girl in this whole school."

"Shane is dating you, not Mitchie." Caitlyn said while Mitchie burst into fits of laughter. This is why they were best friends. Tess scoffed and was about to walk off when they heard someone shout, "Oh my gosh! They're here!" Everybody started crowding at the door where Shane and Nate stood trying to get through the crowd. Tess strutted over to Shane, not before giving Mitchie and Caitlyn one last smug look.

"Hey, Shane," Tess said seducively. "Long time, no kiss." She said pulling him in for a kiss **(A/N: Heh heh I got that from Another Cinderella Story)**. Mitchie rolled her eyes and turned away, trying to ignore the pang of jealousy she felt. Over the years that Mitchie had known Shane, she had developed a crush on him. It never really went away, no matter how much of a jerk Shane was. But it was just a little crush. It won't linger for long. Right?

"Tess I saw you yesterday" Shane said when he was finally able to pull away.

"Really?" Tess said. "It felt like ten years." Shane rolled his eyes and spotted Mitchie. Smirking, he walked up to her and pushed her into the lockers.

"Ow." Mitchie said, falling to the floor.

"Oops," Shane said with fake sympathy. "Sorry, bitch."

"Haha oh my gosh, Shane," Tess said. "You are _so _funny!"

"Uh... Yeah." Shane said in an annoyed voice and walked away, Tess at his heels like the bitch she was.

"Oh my God, Mitchie! Are you ok?" A familiar voice asked. Mitchie looked up to see Nate.

"Yeah I'm fine." Mitchie said as Nate helped her up.

"I'm gonna kill him," Nate said looking in the direction that Shane had gone. "I'm really sorry about him. Ever since he started dating that witch, he's been even more of a jerk. I didn't even think that's possible. I swear I don't even know him anymore. And he's been yelling at Jason alot. You know how sensitive the poor guy is, even if he's the oldest." He paused to take a breath.

"Tess must have rubbed off on him." Mitchie said sadly.

"Yeah," Nate said, then pulled Mitchie into a hug. "It's great to see you again."

Mitchie smiled. "You too."

Nate pulled away and turned to Caitlyn. "You're Caitlyn right. I remember Mitchie introducing you to us at a couple of concerts."

"Yeah." Caitlyn said dreamily. Mitchie smirked. "So do you have your schedule yet?" She asked.

"Yeah." Nate said pulling out a peice of paper. Micthie took it from him and looked at it with a smile. "Cool you have every class with me and Caitlyn."

"Great," Nate said. "But unfortunately, Shane has the same schedule."

"Oh." Mitchie said, all hopes of avoiding Shane, lost. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. The first chapter of my first story. Please review and tell me what you think. And I want this to mainly focus on Smitchie but do you guys want some Naitlyn as well? If so tell me. And feel free to give me some ideas. School is going to start next week so idk if I'll have enough time to think for this story. I hope you like it so far. I'm sorry if it's crappy but this is my first story. I'm thinking about making it a trilogy. Please tell me what to think. I'll get started on Ch2 first thing in the morning. I'll post it when I get at least three reviews. Also do you guys want it in the Characters' POV or regular POV? Thank you so much for taking time to read this. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Thank you so much for all those wonderful reviews. I don't know why but I thought that people wouldn't like the story. You guys made me a lot more confident. I was suprised that a lot of you subscribed and added me to your favorites. Thank you so much! Also have you guys heard Joe Jonas's new song I'm Sorry?** **It's beautiful! I started crying when I heard it. And he wrote it for Demi Lovato! I know that half the fans think it's for Taylor and the other half think it's for Demi. But Joe's producer pretty much comfirmed that it's for Demi. Anyways... It's just a really good song. I'm just gonna stop rambleing now.**

**Replies to anonymous viewers:**

_**Mr. Rob: I will. Thank you so much. I'll try to update as much as I can and still have time for school stuff. Thank you**_

_**Sam: Thank you so much!**_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters. *sigh***

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

**Mitchie's POV**

School went by in a breeze and before I knew it, it was lunchtime. I managed to avoid Shane all day even though he was in all of my classes. Tess followed him around all day which seemed to annoy him. I almost felt bad for him. Almost. He and Nate constantly got tramled by fangirls. As we walked to the cafetaria, Nate pulled me aside.

"Is there a place where we can eat that isn't so crowed?" He asked.

"Yeah. Follow me." We walked to an area at the back of the school where no one ever goes. We sat down on the grass and were soon joined by Caitlyn. She and Nate started talking and it looked like they were starting to connect really well. I didn't miss the small smile that Nate had whenever he looked at her. It was small and barely noticable but it was there. I made a mental not to ask him about when we were alone.

As if on cue, Caitlyn stood up and said, "I have to finish some homework in the library, so I'll see you in class."

"Bye." Nate and I said, Nate staring after her. I watched him for a while with a smirk on my face.

"Nate, stop staring at Caitlyn's ass." I said. Nate looked at me then looked down with a blush.

"I'm not staring." He mumbled.

"Sure."

"I'm not!"

"Whatever you say, Natey-poo."

"Ok fine. Maybe I am." Nate admitted. "But you can't blame me. I mean, have you seen her? She's so effin sexy!"

"Um I don't really look at girls like that."

"Well, if you were a guy, you would understand." Before I could say something, Nate's phone started to ring. He looked at it and rolled his eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Jason just texted me." Nate said. "He's complaining about how bored he is. Oh and he says that he misses you."

"Aww." I said. "Tell him a said hi."

"Will do." Nate sent the text message and sighed. "At least he doesn't have to see Shane for like 7 hours." Speaking of the devil...

"Hey Nate, why are you sitting with this loser?" Shane asked coming up to them with Tess and her posse behind him.

"Um because this 'loser' happens to be my best friend." I looked at Nate and gave him a small smile.

"Don't be to full of yourself," Shane sneered at me. "He just pities you and is trying to be nice."

"Like you would know anything about being nice." I said. Before Shane could say anything, Tess butt in.

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that!" She yelled.

"I can talk to him any way I want." I said. Tess didn't say anything. She just took her carton of milk and spilled it down my shirt.

"What the hell, Tess!" Nate yelled. "Leave her alone." Shane started laughing. Nate glared at him and took a step towards him, looking like he was about to beat the crap out of him. As much as I would have liked to see that, I held him back.

"It's fine, Nate." I said. "I'm just going to go change. I'll see you in class." Nate nodded, still glaring at Shane.

As I was rushing to the bathroom, I saw Caitlyn.

"Cait!" I yelled. She turned to me and her eyes widened. "Oh my God, Mitchie! What happened?"

"Shane happened." I mumbled. "Do you have an extra shirt?"

"Yeah." Caitlyn said still looking schocked. I explained to her what happen. "Wow. Shane's an ass."

"Yeah I know." I sighed and went into the bathroom to change.

* * *

><p>Shane didn't talk to me after that insident. I was completely fine with that. I was hoping that I didn't have to see him for the rest of the day but of course, that didn't happen. Just as I closed my locker, Shane slammed me into it, holding my shoulders, his face inched from mine.<p>

"WTF Shane! Get off of me." I yelled.

"Aww come one, Micth," He said with that stupid trademark smirk of his. "You're not still mad at me are you?"

"Don't call me that! Only my actual friends can call me Mitch. Not somebody who I thought was my best friend but turned out to be a total jerk all because _I_ told him to chase his dreams and he thanks me by treating me, and his bandmates/brothers, like dirt!"

"Ouch." Shane said sarcasticly but i could tell that I hurt him. Good. Serves him right. I could see something else in his eyes. Like relization. What the hell? Did he not know what a jerk he has been acting like? We just stood there, glaring at each other. Wow he has really pretty eyes. _What the hell Mitchie!_ Shane snapped out of the daze first. He slammed me into the locker one more time then walked out. I shook my head and fixed my shirt before walking out to the parking lot.

"MITCHIIIIIIIE!" I heard a familiar friendly voice yell. Before I knew it someone had swallowed me in a big bear hug and had picked me up and was spinning me around.

"Oh my god, Jason! Hi." I managed to say.

"Hi!" He said cheerfully, putting me down. "Oh my gosh, Mitchie. I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Jase." I said laughing. "I'm really happy to see you and all, but can you please let me go?"

"Right. Sorry." Jason said realizing he was still hugging me.

"How are you?" I asked. He grinned. "Realy good," He said. "I feel even better now that I get to see you." I smiled. Jason was a total airhead but he was so sweet, it was hard to get mad at him.

"Jason, get over here! NOW!" Shane's voice called. My heart broke as I saw Jason's happy and innocent face fall.

"And now I don't feel so good." I patted his arm sympatheticly.

"Come _on_, Jason." Shane's impatient voice called. "And why were you hugging that bitch?" Jason pouted. "Mitchie isn't a bitch," He said. "She's really nice. I'd rather have her as a sibling than you." This seemed to strike a nerve in Shane. He looked down with a sad expression and got in the car saying, "Just get in the car and drive me out of this hell-hole."

This time I did feel a little sorry for him. Just a little. Jason was never that mean. He's the nicest person I know. Jason sighed, as if reading my mind, and turned all serious. "I know that was mean," He said. "But he deserves it. Someone needs to talk some sense into him."

"I know," I said. "But leave that up to me and Nate. I like goofy Jason better than serious Jason."

"Ok!" Jason said, the cheerful smile returning to his face. "I'll go back to being goofy Jason. Just for you." He said good-bye and gave me one last hug before walking to his car and getting in the driver's seat.

"You know, you really shouldn't have said that." Nate said, coming up behind me. I turned to him and smiled. "Oh leave the poor guy alone," I said. "It's bad enough he has to deal with Shane being even more of a jerk to him."

Nate shrugged. "I guess." Then he gave me a one armed hug. "See ya Mitch."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>I got home to find that my parents were out. Good. At least it'll be quiet for a little while. I went upstairs to do my homework. That took about an hour. When I was done, I tried to take a nap. I was failing miserably at that attempt and soon got bored so I decided to call Caitlyn and tell her what happened after school.<p>

"Ugh, Shane's such a jerk!" She said. "What's his problem?"

"He let the fame get to his head." I sighed. "I want my best friend back." **(A/N: Aww. Stupid Shane.)** Caitlyn and I talked some more until she had to go. Then I just layed in bed. When I couldn't take the boredom anymore, I decided to work on this song I was writing. I got out my guitar and songbook and started singing the chorus.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes, til I touch the sky<br>I'll make a wish  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<br>Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I love<br>I'll take a risk  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<em>

I started getting into the song until I heard the door open and get slammed shut. "Michelle, get down here!" I heard my dad yell. I ran downstairs to see my dad stumbling into the kitchen. Shit, he's drunk. "Sleep with me." He said.

"What? No!" I yelled. He gets drunk alot, but he never doesn this to me.

"Do as I say!" He barked, grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. He threw me to the ground and slapped me across the face. I winced in pain and curled into a ball. This made my dad even angrier. "Come on you bitch. Fight back." He said kicking me in the stomach.

"Stop. Please." I whimpered. My dad kicked and hit me more and more. After a few painfull minutes of beating, he threw me to the ground one more time and told me to go to my room. I nodded weakly and crawled up the stair and into my room. I climbed into my bed and sat there, with my knees up to my chest, and burried my face in them. I started crying. This was something I never let anybody see me do. Especially not Shane. No matter how much he hurt me, I couldn't let him see me this weak.

* * *

><p><strong>Shane's POV<strong>

**At the Grays' mansion**

"I fucking _hate_ this!" I yelled, storming into the living room. "I'm Shane Gray! I shouldn't have to go to some stupid old school."

"You wouldn't have to if you'd keep your attitude in check." Nate said, walking in. I rolled my eyes. Jason walked in. "I miss Mitchie!" He said. "Let's go over to her house!"

"Great idea. I'll ask her." Nate said.

"Yay!" Jason yelled excitedly. I rolled my eyes. Again. "Why do you guys even hang out with her?" I asked.

"Because she's our best friend." Jason said.

"And she would still be your best friend too if you weren't such a jerk. I mean, what happened to you man? You're our brother and we're really worried about you. But you've been acting even worse lately. I don't even know you anymore!"

"Whatever." I said and went up to my room. The truth was, what Micthie said to me in school really hurt. And what Jason said hurt even more. He was never like that. He was always cheerful and happy. That was one of the things about him that was both annoying and wonderful. I never realized how much I've changed and how much of a jerk I've been to people. Especially to Mitchie. She was always there for me and supported me when my brothers didn't. She was the one who persuaded us to follow our dreams. Without her, we wouldn't have come this far. And she has really pretty eyes. Whoa, where did that come from?

_Admit it, you still like her. _A voice in my head said. Shut up, conscience. You don't know anything.

_Yes I do,_ The voice said. _I kinda live inside your head. I know every thought you have about Mitchie. Like how you want to-_

I said shut up! Gah, I'm going crazy. I need to make things right with everyone. I just don't know how.

* * *

><p><strong>So Shane is finally coming to his senses. Haha. About time don't you think? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me. I hope you loved it. The song in this is the chorus to Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. Thank you so much for taking time to read this. Please review! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for those wonderful reviews. Here's chapter 3. I hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Camp Rock...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**Normal POV**

Mitchie sighed as she put her phone down. Nate and Jason were coming over in fifteen minutes. She walked into her bathroom, took her shirt off, and looked in the mirror. The sight terrified her. She had bruises across her stomach and arms. She gently touched them and winced. She sighed once more and put on a shirt that had sleeves long enough to hide the bruises.

She was about to walk out, but another look in the mirror stopped her. There was a huge bruise on her face where her dad had punched her. She quickly got her make-up out and tried her best to hide the bruise. She didn't like make-up and never wore it. She didn't even know why she had any. But right now she was just grateful that she did. She didn't want Nate and Jason seeing it and asking questions. She really didn't want to explain. Not that she didn't trust them, she just didn't think it was the right time.

She finished just in time to hear the doorbell ring. She walked out of her room and looked around for her dad. She saw the door to her parent's bedroom wide open and saw her dad sprawled on the bed, snoring. She rolled her eyes and closed the door before going downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>With Nate and Jason<strong>

They were standing outside of Mitchie's door. Jason was jumping up and down with excitment.

"Jason, calm down." Nate said. "No need to get so excited. You saw Mitchie earlier today."

"Yeah but I wanna see her again." Jason said. "I bet she'll make me a birdhouse."

"Why would she make you a birdhouse?"

"Cause she's nice." Before Nate could say anything, the door opened and Mitchie stepped out.

"Hi Mitchie!" Jason said, giving her a hug. Mitchie smiled. "Hey guys."

After she giving Nate a hug, she said, "Can we go to Starbucks or something? I really don't want to be here right now."

"Ok!" Jason said cheerfully. Nate nodded. He suspected something was wrong but didn't ask her, which Mitchie was grateful for. They walked to Starbucks which was a few blocks down from Mitchie's house. They ordered coffee and sat down at one of the tables. Nate and Jason were wearing hats so people wouldn't reconize them.

They talked and laughed about random stuff. "Hey, Mitchie. Can you make me a birdhouse?" Jason asked. Nate slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead. Mitchie looked at Jason. "Why do you want a birdhouse?" She asked. "I wanna see more birds in my garden." Nate rolled his eyes. "And Nate and Shane won't make me one." Jason continued. "Please" He made a puppy face. Mitchie laughed. "Fine."

"Yay!" Jason got up from his seat and gave Mitchie a hug. When they were finished with their coffee, they decided to have a walk in the park. Unfortunately, some fans reconized them and asked for pictures and autographs. Nate and Jason didn't mind though. The guys walked Michie home around five.

"We should go," Nate said. "It's getting late and I still haven't done my homework." They said good-bye to Mitchie, Jason reminding her about the birdhouse and Nate smacking him on the back of his head, and left. Mitchie got inside and went to the kitchen to get a snack. When she got there, her mother was sitting on the table, imapiently tapping her fingers on it. When she saw Mitchie, she got up.

"Michelle Demitra Torres! Where have you been? I've been worried sick. How could you think that just because your father was asleep, you could sneak out and go to some club?"

"Mom chill," Mitchie said. "I was with Nate and Jason." Why would her mother think that she was at some club? She wasn't like that.

"Oh." Connie said stumbling over to Mitchie, clearly drunk. _Oh that's why_, Mitchie though. Connie stopped infront of her daughter and took her face in her hand. "Mitchie, sweetie, what happen to your face?" She asked, wiping the make-up away.

Mitchie considered telling her mother about what Steve did to her. But she didn't know how she would take it in this state. "Um it was dad..." Mitchie started.

"What did your father do?" Connie asked, looking not so drunk anymore. Maybe this would work.

"Dad came home drunk and beat me." Mitchie blurted out. Connie just looked at her. "Mom?"

Connie snapped out of her daze. "Ok honey," She said. "I'll talk to him." That's it? No "Oh my gosh are you ok?" or "How bad did he hurt you?" Without another word, she went upstairs into her room. Mitchie sighed and went into her own room and finished the song she was writing. She was going over it when she was called down for dinner.

When everybody was seated at the table, Steve threw a glare at her, making sure Connie didn't see. After a long, and awkward, silence Connie finally spoke up. 'Mitchie. Your father said that he got home before you, so he couldn't have possibly done that to you."

Mitchie stared at her parents. They couldn't be serious. "Well then he's lying." Mitchie said. "He beat me! And I have scars to prove it." She was yelling bye the time she was done.

"Don't use that tone with me," Connie snapped. "Your father did _not_ beat you!"

"Then how do you explain this?" Mitchie rolled up her sleeves to reveal the briuses on her arm. Then she showed her parents the bruises on her stomach. Connie's eyes widened but before she could say anthing, Steve said, "She obviously got into a fight."

"What? With who?" Connie almost screamed.

"Mom, I didn't get into a fight. That bastard beat me!" Mitchie said, pointing to her dad. Connie reached over the table and slapped her across the face. Mitchie just stared at her, tears stinging her eyes.

"Not another word." Connie said. "What did I tell you about lying? Go to your room right now, or you're grounded."

Mitchie was about to say something, but then thought better of it. She got out of her chair and ran upstairs, but not before seeing the smug look on her dad's face. She ran to her room and slammed the door shut. She didn't even bother getting in bed; she just slid down against the wall, bringing her knees to her chest, and cried.

She didn't know how long she stayed in the position, but the next thing she knew, her dad was in her room, closing the door behind him and walking up to her. She just stared at him. She was about to tell him to get out when he grabbed a handful of her hair and slammed her head against the wall. She tried to scream, but he covered her moutch with his hand.

"Listen, you bitch." He hissed. "Tell your mother, or anybody else, about this ever again, and you will regret ever being born. Understand?" Mitchie nodded her head weakly. "Good." Steve puched her in the stomach and left.

Mitchie crawled to her bed and layed there, in pain. _Why is my life so miserable?_ Mitchie thought. Her dad slapped her alot but he never beat her like that and her mom never slapped her. When she was done feeling sorry for herself, she went into the bathroom to change. As she was putting her night clothes on, she spotted a razor. She picked it up and looked at it. Should she do it? Was it worth it? At least it would ease her a bit. She made up her mind and pressed the razor to her wrist and slid it across.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by in a blur and before Mitchie knew it, it was Friday <strong>(FRIDAY FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY! Sorry I couldn't resist)<strong>. Her dad had started beating her alot and her mom got drunk more frequently and did things she wasn't aware of. For example, she would slap Mitchie and make a bruise on her face, and then later she would ask how she got it. All of this resulted in Mitchie cutting herself more and more. She knew she shouldn't do it, but it somehow relaxes her. She usually wore long sleeved shirts or really fat bracelets to cover the marks. She also managed to avoide Shane all week. Actually, he seemed to be avoiding her, not that she was complaining.

The people in the school were used to Shane and Nate being there so it was safe to sit in the Cafeteria. Still, they liked their spot at the back of the school better.

"So how are you liking living like a normal teen?" Mitchie asked Nate.

"Great, wonderful... Terrible." Nate said. Mitchie and Caitlyn laughed.

They talked some more. Caitlyn and Nate were laughing at something. Mitchie looked at them and smiled. They were so cute together. But of couse, this nice moment had to get ruined by none other than Tess.

"Aww Nate, you don't have to pretend to be nice to these losers," She said. "Come sit with us."

"No thanks. I'm perfectly fine where I am." Nate said.

"I doubt that." Shane said, coming up to them.

"Go away, you guys." Mitchie said coldly, getting up. Shane turned to her with a sneer. "I wasn't talking to you, Bitchie. And don't talk to me like that!"

"I can talk to you any way I want." Mitchie said. "It's a freakin free country!" Shane violently grabbed Mitchie's arm and pulled her.

"WTF, Shane!" Caitlyn yelled. "Leave her alone." Shane pulled Mitchie towards him. "It's a freakin free country." He hissed, tightening his grip. Something about the way Shane was holding Mitchie's arm reminded her of her dad and she got scared. She did the first thing that came to her mind. She slapped him across the face. Shane looked shocked as he roughly pushed her away.

"WTF, you bitch!" He yelled.

Mitchie had had enough. She wasn't going to back down this time. "You know what, Shane? I can't take this anymore! What the hell is your problem? Why do you keep acting like this? Was it something I did? If so, then I'm sorry. But I just wish that you would stop acting like a jerk!"

"Well you know what I wish?" Shane said. "I wish you were never born!" Right as the words came out, he wished they hadn't.

But that had went too far and the damage has been done. Mitchie just stared at him and everyone else was quiet. "You don't mean that, do you?" Mitchie whispered. Shane didn't say anything. Mitchie looked at the ground then back up at him. "Fine." She said. "I'll stay out of yur way." With that she ran past him and disappeared.

Shane sighed, feeling terrible. So much for making things right with everyone. "Mitchie, wait." He said, going after her. Tess tried to stop him, but he just pushed her aside.

He found Mitchie at the front of the the school, sitting on a bench. "Hey." He said. Mitchie quickly wiped her tears away, hoping Shane didn't see them. Luckily, he didn't.

"What do you want?" Mitchie snapped. Shane winced at the sparpness of her voice. "Can we please talk?" Shane asked. Mitchie nodded ever so slightly. Shane hesitantly came over to the bench and sat down next to her. Neither of them said anything for a while.

"Do you hate me?" Shane asked, after a long and awkward silence.

"Yes." Mitchie said flatly.

"Oh." Shane looked down. Mitchie sighed.

"I don't hate _you, _I just hate what you've become. You're not the Shane that I knew."

"I know." Shane sighed. "It's just, I don't know what got into me. I guess I let the fame get to my head. And Tess just made me worse. I never meant to hurt you or anybody else. Mitchie, I'm really, _really_ sorry. I know you won't forgive me, but can you please try? I really missed our friendship and I would really like for us to start over. What do you say?"

Mitchie smiled. He really was sorry. "I'd like that." She said. Shane broke out into a huge, and adorable, grin. He threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Mitchie giggled. "Thank you." Shane whispered into her ear. "Your friendship really means alot to me." Mitchie smiled. Shane pulled away and kissed her cheeck, causing her to blush. They just sat there in slience, but this time it was comfertable.

"Hey does the music room have a piano?" Shane suddenly asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Mitchie asked.

"I wanna show you something." He took her hand and led her to the music room. When they got there, they sat down on the piano. "This is a song I wrote for you a few days ago. I want you to hear it and tell me what you think." He played a few notes and started singing with that beautiful voice of his.

_She walks away_  
><em>Colors fade to gray<em>  
><em>Every precious moment's now a waste<em>  
><em>She hits the gas hoping it would pass<em>  
><em>The red lights starts to flash<em>  
><em>It's time to wait<em>

_And black keys  
>Have never looked so beautiful<em>  
><em>And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull<em>  
><em>And the lights out never had this bright a glow<em>  
><em>And the black keys<em>  
><em>Showing me a world I never would know, no<em>  
><em>A world I never knew<em>

Mitchie listened intensly to the song, a small smile playing on her lips.

_She hates the sun cause it proves she's not alone_  
><em>And the world doesn't revolve around her soul<em>  
><em>She loves the sky cause it validates her pride<em>  
><em>Never lets them know when she is wrong<em>

_And black keys  
>Have never looked so beautiful<em>  
><em>And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull<em>  
><em>And the lights out never had this bright a glow<em>  
><em>And the black keys<em>  
><em>Showing me a world I never knew, no<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>And the walls are closing in<em>

_Don't let them get inside of your head_  
><em>Don't let them get inside of your head<em>  
><em>Don't let them get inside of your head<em>  
><em>Don't let them inside<em>

_Cause black keys  
>Have never looked so beautiful<em>  
><em>And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull<em>  
><em>And the lights out never had this bright a glow<em>  
><em>And the black keys<em>  
><em>Showing me a world I never knew<em>  
><em>Don't let them get (Don't let them get)<em>  
><em>Inside of your head (No)<em>  
><em>Don't let them get inside of your head<em>  
><em>Don't let them get (Don't let them get)<em>  
><em>Inside of your head<em>  
><em>Don't let them get (No)<em>  
><em>Inside of your head<em>  
><em>Sometimes you'll find it's better black and white<em>

By the time Shane was done, Mitchie had tears in her eyes. She quickly blinked them away. Shane stopped playing and looked at her."What do you think?" He asked.

Mitchie threw her arms around his neck. "That was beautiful." She said. "You wrote that for me?" Shane grinned. "Of course I did." Mitchie closed her eyes tightly, trying to keep the tears from falling out. _Wow. She smells nice._ Shane thought. They stayed like that until they heard the bell ring siganling the end of lunch. Shane pulled away and smiled at Mitchie. "Come on." He took her hand and led her to class.

**Mitchie's POV**

Oh my gosh that was amazing! I can't believe he wrote that for me. I couldn't stop smiling as we walked to class. Some people were looking at us funny. I realized it was because Shane hadn't let go of my hand. And I wasn't about to pull away anytime soon. We got to class and saw Nate and Caitlyn waiting outside.

"Looks like you two made up." Nate said when he saw us indicating our entwined hands. We looked at each other, blushing, and let go of each other's hands. Nate smirked and walked into class. Shane smiled at me and followed him. Caitlyn looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I just grinned at her.

This was the Shane I know and loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay Smitchie made up! If only Joe and Demi could do that in real life even though I'm sure they're still friends. *sigh*<strong>

**1) Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**2) What was your favorite part? Mine was when Shane was singing to her. I could just picture Joe doing that to Demi. AMAZING!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back! Eid Mubarak to all Muslims that are reading this, even though I'm sure there aren't that many. For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, it's Eid-al-Fitr, a Muslim holiday. School starts on this week. Yay... not. Here's ch 4. Oh and did anyone see the VMA's? There were a bunch of pictures of Demi and Joe together. There was one where they were talking and laughing and Selena Gomez was standing in between them with a smile on her face like "My work here is done." Haha. And is it just me, or does Joe get hotter and hotter everytime I see him? ANYWAYS! Here's the chapter. Don't forget to reveiw! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, Camp Rock 2, or any of the characters. Cuz if I did, Joe and Demi would have had a long make out session in both movies. Stupid Disney had to keep it PG!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**Mitchie's POV**

A few weeks went by and Shane and I grew closer. We talked and hung out a lot. I would occasionally catch Tess glaring at me. Shane never spent that much time with Tess anymore, but I never asked him about it. Shane also repaired his relationship with his brothers. Jason immidiately forgave him. Nate was still a little bit cautious but he soon forgave him as well after I persuaded him to. He figured that if I could forgive Shane, then so could he.

My dad continued to beat me and my mom continued to get drunk. And I continued to cut myself. But I didn't do it as much as I used to. I didn't want anyone to notice. I think people were suspicious enough because of the make-up I wore to hide the bruises made by my dad. I never wear make-up.

Nate and Caitlyn seemed to be growing closer as well. I wonder how long it would take them to realize that they like each other. Right now, we were sitting in our last class for the day.

"Alright class," Our teacher, Mrs. Anderson said. "Remember that we have a dance coming up on September 31st, which is next week. You all have to have dates." I rolled my eyes. I never went to dances and I never will. Especially if you had to bring a date.

The bell rang and everybody shot out of class. I was about to walk out the door when Mrs. Anderson called me over.

"Mitchie, I've noticed that you have never been to a dance all three years that you've been here." She said.

"Yeah. So?" I asked.

"Then you have to go to this one."

"Why?" I asked angrily. I did not like where this was going.

"Because every student is required to go to at least one dance. School rules." **(A/N: IDK. I just made that up. I wish that was a rule in my school so that my parents would let me go to a dance.)**

"Fine." I huffed. "But do I _have_ to bring a date?"

"Yes." I sighed and left. How was I suppose to get a date in a week?

I walked to my locker and saw Shane waiting there for me. He smiled when he saw me. "Hey, my brothers finally trust me enough to let me bring my car. Do you want me to give you a ride home?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, my heart pounding the way it does every time he's near me. We walked over to his green sports car and my jaw dropped open. "Whoa."

Shane chuckled. "Beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yeah." Was all I managed to say. We got in the car and Shane started to drive. "You remember where my house is?" I asked.

Shane smiled and nodded. We got to my house quicker than I wanted. "Thanks for driving me home." I said. Shane looked at me and smiled that heart-stopping smile of his. "No problem."

We sat there in silence for a few awkward moments. I broke it by saying, "Um, I don't think my parents are home yet. Do you want to come inside and do some homework."

"Sure." We got out of his car and went inside and up to my room. "Wow, your room is the same as I remembered." Shane said.

"You remembered what my room looks like." I asked. He shrugged.

We sat down on my bed and started doing our homework. It took longer than it should have because we kept on goofing off. When we were done, I slumped back against the pillows. "Finally."

Shane chuckled. He looked around and spotted my guitar and songbook. "Hey, have you written any new songs lately?" He asked.

"Yeah but they're not that good." I stammered.

"Come on, I bet they're amazing. Can I hear one?"

"Hmm... No."

"Please?" He made a pouty face.

"No" No matter how adorable that was.

"Please please please please please!"

"Fine!"

"Yay!" I laughed and got my guitar. I played a few chords before singing.

_Grew up in a small town__  
><em>_And when the rain would fall down__  
><em>_I'd just stare out my window__  
><em>_Dreaming of what could be__  
><em>_And if I'd end up happy__  
><em>_I would pray__  
><em>_Trying hard to reach out__  
><em>_But when I to speak out__  
><em>_Felt like no one could hear me__  
><em>_Wanted to belong here__  
><em>_But something felt so wrong here__  
><em>_So I'd pray__  
><em>_I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly__  
><em>_I'll do what it takes til I touch the sky__  
><em>_I'll make a wish__  
><em>_Take a chance__  
><em>_Make a change__  
><em>_And breakaway__  
><em>_Out of the darkness and into the sun__  
><em>_But I won't forget all the ones that I love__  
><em>_I'll Take a risk__  
><em>_Take a chance__  
><em>_Make a change__  
><em>_And breakaway_

Shane was nodding his head to the music, with a small smile playing on his face. I got more confident.

_I wanna feel the warm breeze__  
><em>_Sleep under a palm tree__  
><em>_Feel the rush of the ocean__  
><em>_Get onboard a fast train__  
><em>_Travel on a jet plane__  
><em>_Faraway__  
><em>_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly__  
><em>_I'll do what it takes til I touch the sky__  
><em>_I'll make a wish__  
><em>_Take a chance__  
><em>_Make a change__  
><em>_And breakaway__  
><em>_Out of the darkness and into the sun__  
><em>_But I won't forget all the ones that I love__  
><em>_I'll Take a risk__  
><em>_Take a chance__  
><em>_Make a change__  
><em>_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundered floors__  
><em>_Swinging on revolving doors__  
><em>_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but__  
><em>_I gotta keep moving on, moving on__  
><em>_Flyaway__  
><em>_Breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly__  
><em>_Though it's not easy to tell you good-bye__  
><em>_I'll make a wish__  
><em>_Take a chance__  
><em>_Make a change__  
><em>_And breakaway__  
><em>_Out of the darkness and into the sun__  
><em>_But I won't forget the place I come from__  
><em>_I'll Take a risk__  
><em>_Take a chance__  
><em>_Make a change__  
><em>_And breakaway__  
><em>_Breakaway__  
><em>_Breakaway_

I stopped playing and nervously looked at Shane. "So... What do you think."

Shane broke out into a huge grin. "That was AMAZING! I don't know why you thought that wasn't good."

"Thanks."

"So what did Mrs. Anderson want to talk to you about?" Shane randomly asked.

"Oh just something about the dance." I said. "She said that since I've never been to a dance this year, or any of my previous years, I have to go to this one."

"Oh." Shane said. "You weren't planning on going?"

I shook my head. "I don't really like dances. I'm not a big dancer and some people can get crazy."

Shane nodded. We talked some more for a few hours. Shane even helped me write a song. I didn't want this day to end but sadly, Shane had to leave.

"Can I ask you something?" Shane asked when we got downstairs, suddenly sounding nervous.

I looked at him and smiled. "Didn't really give me a choice there, did you?"

"Funny." He took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance. With me. As friends. You know, so girls would stop asking me." He started rambling.

"Sure." I said, keeping cool, but on the inside I was squealing and jumping up and down like a little girl. Then I remembered something. "Wait. What about Tess?"

"Oh, I broke up with her." Shane said.

"Really? Why?" I asked trying to keep a grin from coming onto my face.

"It's a long story. You see, she told me she was pregnant."

"Oh." I said. I never thought he would break his promise like that.

"But I didn't actually do anything," He quickly added. "I was at her house one day and I fell asleep on her couch and she took advantage of me. I was so mad. I wanted to break up with her. But it's just like a guy to leave a girl while she's carrying his baby. So a few months passed and I figured out that she was lying to me and wasn't pregnant after all."

"What?" I said angrily. "Why would she lie about something like that? Who the hell does that! That witch!"

"You're cute when you're angry." Shane said.

I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "She's still a bitch."

"Yeah I know." Shane said, sighing. "So I'll pick you up at six?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Cool. I can't wait." He smiled back and walked out the door to his car. I waved at him as he backed out of the driveway. After he disappeared, I closed the door, slumped back against it, and sighed, going over the things that had happen in the past two minutes. Shane had asked me to the dance, I found out he broke up with Tess, and he told me he couldn't wait for our date. I squealed and jumped up and down. I went to my room, took out my phone, and called Caitlyn.

"Hello?" She said.

"Caitlyn!" I exclaimed.

"Mitchie! I'm so glad you called."

"I have to tell you something!" We both said at the same time. There was a moment of silence and we both started laughing. "Ok so why don't you come to my house and we'll tell each other then." I said.

"Ok." Caitlyn said and we both hung up. A few agonizing minutes later, the doorbell rang and I ran over and opened the door. "Shane asked me to the dance!" "Nate asked me to the dance!" We both said at the same time. We looked at each other and squealed.

"Oh my gosh you have to tell me everything!" I said once we got to my room.

"You first."

"You first."

"You first."

"Fine." I finally gave in. I told her about how Mrs. Anderson told me a had to go to the dance, how Shane broke up with Tess, and how he asked me to the dance.

"Aww." Caitlyn said when I was finished. "You two are perfect together."

"Calm down, Cait." I said. "We're only going as friends. And he only asked me to go with him so girls would stop asking him."

"Yeah but do you not see the way you two look at each other?"

"Whatever," I said. "Ok your turn!"

"Alright. So we were talking after school and Nate decided to drive me home. When we got there, I got out and walked to my front porch. But Nate followed me. When I asked him what was up he started getting nervous and was talking really fast. It was so cute! So he asked me to the dance and I was like 'Yeah sure, whatever', but on the inside I was screaming."

"That's great, Cait!"

"I know!" Caitlyn sighed. "Mitchie, I think I really like him."

"Yeah I can tell." I chuckled."I'm sure he likes you too." Caitlyn sighed again and laid her head on my shoulder. "So," She said, springing up. "We need to get new dresses and shoes for the dance."

"Do we have to?" I asked. "Can't I just wear a dress that I already have?"

"No we need to get a new one. This is your first dance and your first date with Shane so we need to make this special. Besides, you don't even own a dress."

"Fine." Caitlyn grinned. "Great. To the mall!" I groaned and got up.

We got to the mall and went to a bunch of stores. Caitlyn made me try on a bunch of dresses, which I was not happy about. I found my dress in the first store we went to but Caitlyn took a lot longer. She eventually picked out a dress and we went to get some shoes, after much protesting on my side. When we had everything we needed, we went to the food court and got some ice cream.

"I hate shopping." I said, plopping down into a chair.

"Yeah, but you know it's all gonna be worth it once Shane sees you." Caitlyn said. I rolled my eyes, trying to hide my blush. "Aww, you're blushing!" Caitlyn said.

"Shut up and eat your ice cream."

* * *

><p><strong>Shane's POV<strong>

I walked into my house with a huge smile on my face. "Hello my wonderful brothers." I said when I saw them.

Jason cheerfully said hi, but Nate looked at me like I was an alien. "Oh no. What did you do?" He asked.

"I just asked the most beautiful girl in my life to the dance." I said with a grin.

"You asked Mitchie to the dance?" Nate asked. "Finally."

"Wait, Shane's happy." Jason said. "He's never happy." He came up to me with a suspicious look. "Can I have your last cherry pop?" He asked.

"Of course, my dear brother, Jason!" I was too happy to care about anything.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. "I am loving the new Shane!"

"You never share your cherry pops with anyone," Nate said. "You must really be happy. But then again, it took you long enough. I mean, do you not see the way you guys look at each other?"

"I could say the same for you and Caitlyn." I countered.

"For your information, I already asked her to the dance."

"Really?" I asked. "And she said yes?"

"Of course she said yes," Jason said, coming in with a cherry pop. "Cause if she didn't, Nate would be sitting in a corner, crying." Nate shot him a look. Jason and I grinned and high fived.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie's POV<strong>

I got home with my hands full of shopping bags. I went upstairs to my room to put the bags away. I came back downstairs and found my parents in the living room.

"Hi Mitchie. Where were you?" My mom asked.

"I went shopping for a dress with Caitlyn." I said.

"Really? For what occassion?"

I wasn't sure if I should tell them, but I didn't come up with any excuses. "I'm going to a dance next week." I said.

"I thought you didn't like dances." My dad said. There was a cold edge to his voice that scared me but mom didn't seem to notice. Of course.

"I don't, but my teacher told me I had to plus Shane asked me to go with him."

Before my dad could say anything, my mom spoke up. "That's great, honey. I'm glad you and Shane are getting along." I nodded and went up to my room. I laid down on my bed and started daydreaming about Shane. I almost didn't notice my dad come in.

"What do you want?" I spat, sitting up. He slapped me. "Don't talk to me in that tone!" He yelled, grabbing my shoulders.

"Let go of me!" I sqrieked, suddenly confident. I usually took my beatings quietly. Dad slapped again, this time harder.

"Listen, _sweetie_." He said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I don't like the idea of you going to the dance."

"Why, cause you're afraid I'll have a good time?" Where was I getting this confidence from?

"Go to that dance, and you'll regret it!" He punched my stomach and walked out.

"Like you'll stop me." I whispered. I was not going to let him ruin this night.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson made another appearance in this chapter. The next chapter is the dance. Review for a quick update. I'm gonna start working on it once I get this posted. I think I'm spoiling you people by updating quickly. I don't even get that many reviews. So the next chapter will be up after five or more reviews.<strong>

**1) What do you think is going to happen at the dance?**

**2) What was your favorite part? Mine was Shane acting all happy. :)**

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. I had school and this chapter was hard for me to write. You'll see why. So here's the chapter that you've all been waiting for. The dance! What gonna happen?**

**News:**

**Ok so I just found out that Lil Romeo proposed to Demi Lovato through a video! I thought that was really sweet. Apparently, he's had a crush on her for a while. He had even given her his number once. I have nothing against him and I'm not bothered my the fact that he's black. But from the picture that I saw of him, I think he's too old for her. And she's only 19 for crying out loud! And I'm still team Jemi. But I'll support her in any decition she makes. :) But then I saw the video and it looked like he was joking around saying that he'll have a 50 million dollar wedding. But whatever. I still think that's sweet.**

**Also, Joe Jonas is producing a movie and he's gonna be in it! He said he'll start working on it next year. I'm so excited! Oh and BTW I knew this info a long time ago so don't think I'm slow. ;)**

**Also, Joe was spotted at a Taylor Swift concert. He was nodding his head to the music and was singing along. Sooooo sweet. I'm glad that the drama b/w them is over. But the thing that annoys me is that people think that they are back together. I know he flew to like a different state to see her when none of her friends have done that, but that doesn't mean that they're together.**

**Oh and has anybody seen the trailer for Joe's new music video Just In Love? When I saw it the fisrt thing I thought was: "Whoa. He's deffinately not a kid anymore." Haha. If you've seen it, you'll know what I mean. The second thing I thought was: "HE'S SO DAMN SEXY!" That girl in the vid is so lucky. And he's such a great actor. In pictures of him off set, he looked so bored with the girl, but in the vid he looked liked he really luved her. Haha.**

**ANYWAYS! I think I'm boring you guys so...**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter. Too lazy to write another one. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**Normal POV**

This was it. Today was the day. The day of the dance. And the four friends were a nervous wreck. Mitchie had gone over to Caitlyn's house to get ready. Luckily her dad wasn't home. She and Caitlyn were going to have a sleepover after the dance. Just as Mitchie got to Caitlyn's house, Caitlyn had pulled her inside and they went to her room to get ready. It took a few hours because Caitlyn was giving Mitchie a makeover, after much protesting on Mitchie's side. When they were done, they looked into the mirror.

Mitchie was wearing a black dress that went a few inches below her knees, a red belt that went across her stomach, a black leather jacket and black boots. Caitlyn was wearing a red strapless dress with a black leather jacket and gold high heals. She also straightened her hair.

"Wow we look good!" Mitchie said.

"I know right," Caitlyn squealed. "The guys will be drooling over us!" They giggled and added last touches to their looks. Soon, they heard the doorbell ring. A few moments later Mrs. Geller, Caitlyn's mom, came in. "Mitchie, Shane's here." Mitchie suddenly got nervous.

"You'll be fine," Caitlyn said. "Go and have fun." Mitchie smiled and hugged her friend and went downstairs. Shane was standing in the doorway. He turned to her and his jaw dropped open.

"Wow." He said. Mitchie giggled. "You look amazing."

"Thanks." Mitchie said. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"I know right." Shane said, running a hand through his hair. Mitchie laughed and playfully shoved him. "So. Shall we go?" Shane said, putting out his arm.

"We shall." Mitchie took his arm. "Just to tell you, I can't dance."

"It's all right," Shane said and leaned in and whispered, "I can't either." Mitchie giggled and they got into Shane's car and drove to the school.

* * *

><p><strong>With Caitlyn<strong>

Caitlyn watch Shane and Mitchie from her bedroom window with a smile on her face. They were great together.

Now that Mitchie was gone, she had a lot more time worry. What if Nate didn't like her outfit? What if she embarrassed herself while dancing? It seemed like an eternaty when Nate came.

"Wow. You look beautiful." He said when he saw her.

"Thanks." Caitlyn said, blushing. They got in his car and Nate started driving to their school. The whole way they just talked. Nate knew how Caitlyn was into producing music and was asking her if she could produce some of Connect 3's songs.

"Are you serious?" Caitlyn asked, hoping he was.

"Of course I am," Nate said. "It would be cool to have a friend producing our music. And besides, haven't you read the magazines? I'm the serious one." **(A/N: If you reconize where that's from, I'll give you a virtual cookie.)**

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" Caitlyn said. "I would hug you, but you're driving." Nate laughed and pulled into the school. They got out of the car and went inside. Caitlyn saw Shane and Mitchie go outside holding hands, and smiled.

"Hey, you want to go dance?" Nate suddenly asked, looking nervous.

"I don't know," Caitlyn said. "I'm not that good at dancing."

"We can try can't we?" Nate smiled.

"Ok." Caitlyn took Nate's hand, smiling back, and they walked onto the dance floor. Just as they got there, the music turned slow.

"This is for all you couples out there." The D.J. said. Caitlyn blushed. Nate smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. She laid her head on his chest and sighed happily. This was perfect.

* * *

><p>Shane and Mitchie were walking outside, hand in hand. It was cold, so they were the only two people there. Shane was being all cute and funny. Mitchie was laughing her ass off. Her thoughts kept on going back to her dad, which made her worry. She was sure he found out that she was at the dance by now. What would he do to her? Unfortunately, Shane saw the worry on her face.<p>

"Mitchie, were you listening?" He said, waving a hand in front of her face.

"What? Oh, sorry." Mitchie said. Shane looked at her.

"Alright, what's up?" Shane said, coming to a stop.

"Huh?" Mitchie asked, almost running into him.

"Something is clearly bothering you. What is it?"

"It's nothing." Mitchie said, trying, and failing miserably, to sound calm. "Don't worry about it."

"Mitch, I'm your friend. You can trust me."

"I know I can. It's just nothing ok?" With that she started walking again. Shane sighed and followed her.

Shane started talking about the time he got his eyebrows waxed when he saw Mitchie spacing out again. "See, there you go again." Shane said.

"What?" She asked.

"You're spacing out again. Something is hurting you. Will you please tell me?"

"Why do you even care?" Mitchie asked angrily.

"Because you're my best friend!" Shane exclaimed, also getting angry. "If something's bothering you, I want to help."

"Just forget it, ok?"

"How can I forget it when you keep spacing out like this? At least try to get your mind off of it."

"I can't, ok? I just can't! No matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking about it."

"Then tell me about it!" Shane was practically yelling now.

"Can't you see that I don't want to! Just forget it." Mitchie was yelling as well.

"I can't forget it if it's bothering my best friend!"

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I'm in love with you, you bitch!"

Mitchie stood in shock, staring at him. Did he just say he loved her? No he said he was _in _love with her. _It's the same thing you idiot! _A voice inside her head said. _Now stop standing and staring like a dope and say something!_

Mitchie snapped out of her daze. She was about to say something but before she could open her mouth, Shane shook his head, looking hurt. "Whatever. I get it. You don't feel the same way. But I just wish that you would tell me what's hurting you!"

"Shane-"

"Forget it!" He yelled. "I don't care anymore!" With that, he turned around and left, but not before seeing a tear slide down Mitchie's face.

When he was gone, Mitchie closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, letting a few more tears fall out. How did this happen? Everything was going so well. What happned? He didn't even let her speak. Her life was a mess.

**With Shane**

Shane angrily walked back into the gym where everyone was. He went to the back and looked around. He spotted Nate and Caitlyn making out in a corner. He sighed. At least some of them were having fun.

He sighed again and thought about what had happened with Mitchie. He felt bad for what he did. But he really wanted to know what was going on in her head because it seemed to be hurting her. He was frustrated that she wasn't telling him. He was so angry... Until he saw that tiny little tear fall. Then he realized how much he had hurt her. And he had never seen her cry.

From the corner of his eye, Shane saw Nate whisper something in Caitlyn's ear. Caitlyn smiled and nodded. Nate kissed her forehead and walked away. Shane decided to go talk to Caitlyn.

"What's wrong with Mitchie?" Shane asked once he got to her.

"Whoa, Shane," Caitlyn said. "First of all, hello to you too. Second, huh?"

"It's Mitchie. Something's on her mind that's really bothering her and she won't tell me what. And now that I noticed that, I've realized that she's been acting really weird lately. I'm really worried. Do you know what's wrong?"

"Yeah I've noticed that too." Caitlyn said. "But she never told me anything. Can you please talk to her. She's like my sister. I'm really worried."

"Yeah I'll talk to her. Thanks Cait. Do you know where she is?"

"I haven't seen her since you two went outside."

"Too busy making out with Nate?" Shane smirked.

"Shut up!" Caitlyns face turned red. Shane laughed. He said bye to Caitlyn and went outside to look for Mitchie. He found her a while later. What he saw, broke his heart.

Mitchie was sitting down at the spot where he left her. She had her knees up to her chest, her head in her hands, and was sobbing.

Shane cautiously walked up to her and sat down besides her. She didn't notice his presence until he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Mitchie..." She looked up at him. There were teartracks on her face and eyes were red and puffy. He thought she was going to yell at him to go away. Instead she threw her arms around his neck and cried onto his shoulder. Shane held her there for a while. His heart broke even more with every sob that escaped her lips.

"Oh my God, Mitchie." Shane said. "I am so, so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Mitchie said. "It's just that, there's a lot going on in my life that's really bugging me. And my parents are just... ugh!"

Shane pulled away. He took Mitchie's face in his hands and wiped her tears away. "You know you can tell me." He said. "I want to help you."

"I know." Mitchie said. "I'm just afraid of what you'll think of me after I tell you. And I don't want you to worry too much."

"Don't worry about me." Shane said. "You're my best friend. If there's something hurting you, I want to help." Mitchie smiled. "And besides," Shane continued. "Nothing can make me have less feelings for you than I already do." He caught himself. "I mean..." Mitchie blushed and looked at the ground. "Hey, listen." He said. "I understand if you don't feel the same way. It's just that... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's fine if you don't feel the same way. It's just that, I've liked you for a while now... And I'm just going to stop talking."

Mitchie giggled. "You're an idiot." She said.

"Huh?" Shane asked confused.

"Of course I feel the same way." Mitchie said. Shane looked up with a huge grin on his face. "It's just that, I've always been afraid to fall in love. My parents, they fight alot. And then my dad..." Mitchie trailed off, more tears falling down her cheecks.

Shane quickly pulled her into his arms. "Shh. It's ok." He said. "You don't have to tell me."

"But I want to." Mitchie said, suddenly feeling confident. Shane nodded. Mitchie tooked a deep breath and started. "When I was little, everything was fine. My parents loved each other and I was happy. We all were. But then my parents started getting into fights. They rarely talked to each other. And when they did, they would always yell. They were completely oblivious to the fact that I was in the room. Then they started getting drunk. A lot. Then one day when my dad came home really drunk, he told me to... Do something and I said no. So he beat me." Mitchie saw Shane's eyes widen and he clenched his jaw but he let her continue. She told him everything that had happened after that. Even the part where she cut herself.

When she was done, Shane tightly hugged her. "Oh my God, Mitchie." He said, almost crying himself. Almost. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"I know." Mitchie said. "It's not your fault." She started crying onto his chest.

"It kind of is." Mitchie looked at him confused. "If I hadn't been such a jerk, if I was there for you..."

"Then I still wouldn't have told you." Mitchie interrupted. Shane was about to say something, but Mitchie cut him off. "Can we just forget about this for now? Please. I just want to enjoy this night."

Shane smiled and nodded. "But you need to tell someone about this." Shane said. "This can't go on."

"I know." Mitchie said. She hugged him again. "Thank you. For being here for me. It really means a lot to me that you cared enough to listen."

Shane smiled. "Anything for you." He whispered into her ear. Something about the way he said it made a shiver run down her spine. He wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead. Then he gently held both of her arms and helped her up. She looked up at him. It was then did she realize how close they were. Shane seemed to realize that too. They looked into each other's eyes. They leaned closer and closer...

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHA! I'm evil aren't I? This chapter was going to be longer but I figured:<strong>

**1)I have to go to bed soon and I think I've made you guys wait long enough.**

**and 2) I want you guys to tell me in ur reviews how much u hate me. ;)**

**Not really. I don't want u guys to hate me. But please review anyways. Thank you so much for reading! I'll start working on the next ch tomorrow once I'm done with my homework. so...**

**Questions:**

**1) What did u think. I want ur honest opinion. I'm also writing a novel right now so I want u guys to tell me if i'm a good writer ot not.**

**2)What do u think will happen? Will IT happen or will someone interrupt?**

**3) Have u seen Joe's trailer for his new vid? I know I asked this in the first A/N but I want to know what u think.**

**Don't forget to review. Hugs to u all! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here's chatper 6. Thanks's for all the great reviews! **

**READ THIS MESSAGE! IT'S IMPORTANT: There are some ppl who have subscribed to me but do not review. If you are one of them, I would love for you to tell me how you like the story and if you think I'm a great author. All of your reviews really count and make me more confident. Thanks!**

**News:**

**So Lil Romeo Miller did a remix of Demi Lovato's skyscraper. In it, he was talking about his how he wanted their wedding to be. Apparently, this boy really is in love! I wonder what Demi thought...**

**And did anyone see Joe perform I'm Sorry on Regis and Kelly? It was AMAZING! But I hate it when interviewers ask people about their pesonal lives. Like when Regis asked Joe about who I'm Sorry was about and why he broke up with that girl. Joe looked so uncomfertable!**

**And the song that I am obsessed with right now is Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. Mostly because it is the only nice song that she has written about Joe. And also he was there when she was singing it at the concert and it looked like he was singing along. Sooo cute! But I'm still annoyed that ppl think that they are together.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

_Shane smiled. "Anything for you." He whispered into her ear. Something about the way he said it made a shiver run down her spine. He wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead. Then he gently held both of her arms and helped her up. She looked up at him. It was then did she realize how close they were. Shane seemed to realize that too. They looked into each other's eyes. They leaned closer and closer..._

And their lips met.

It was gentle and slow at first, but then it got more feirce and heated. Shane gently pushed her against the wall. He had one hand on Mitchie's cheek, and the other on her waist. Mitchie's arms found their way from his chest, to his neck and her fingers tangled themselves in his curly hair. After what seemed like hours, but was only a few seconds later, they pulled apart, breathless. They still had their arms around each other.

"Whoa." Mitchie said with a dreamy look on her face.

"What?" Shane asked nervously.

Mitchie snapped out of her daze and smiled. "That was better than I thought my first kiss would be."

"That was your first kiss?" Shane asked, suprised. "I'm so sorry!"

"Why?" Mitchie asked, feeling a tiny bit hurt.

"Well, I thought you wanted your first kiss to be special with someone you liked."

"You are an idiot." Mitchie said. "Didn't I just say i feel the same way?" Shane slapped himself on the forehead. Mitchie giggled. "And besides... I kinda liked it." She looked down shyly.

Shane smiled and lifted her chin with his finger. "Good." He said. "Cause I don't want to share you." He kissed her again and leaned his forehead against hers.

Mitchie pulled him in for another kiss and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She whispered. "For being there for me. This really means a lot. I needed the support."

"Hey, it's like I said." Shane said. "You're my best friend and I love you. I'll always be there for you."

"I love you too." Mitchie whispered. Shane tightened his arms around her. For the next half hour, they walked in a comfertable silence. It was silent mostly because they started making out every five minutes.

Mitchie giggled at something Shane said. Shane looked down at her and smiled. Her giggle was so cute! He leaned down and kissed the side of her head. Mitchie smiled at him. Then something crossed her mind.

"Hey Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we?" Shane stopped walking.

"Well what do you want to be?" Mitchie shrugged. "I want us to be together, but I don't know if you think you're ready."

"I know." Mitchie said. "It's just that, I've always been afraid to fall in love. But now, I'm not sure."

"Well we can try." Shane said softly. "So what do you say? Will you be my girlfriend?"

Mitchie smiled. "I'd love to." Shane smiled and pressed his lips against her's. This kiss was longer and more passinate than all of their kisses combined. They pulled away and smiled at each other. This night was perfect. But the end of the dance came quicker than Mitchie wanted and everyone had to go home. Shane drove Mitchie to Caitlyn's house and walked to the front porch with her. Mitchie started walking slow. Shane looked at her and chuckled.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Walking slow so you can stay longer."

Shane laughed and slung an arm around her shoulder. "Come on."

They got to the door and Mitchie turned around to face him. "Thank you for tonight." She said. "I had a a great time."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Mitchie smiled and then remembered something. She suddenly became scared. Shane seemed to notice. "You ok?" He asked, stroking her cheek.

"No." Mitchie said honestly. "I have to face my dad tomorrow."

Shane tensed. "Do you want me to come with you?" Mitchie looked up at him, smiling gratefully, and nodded. She got on her toes and kissed his cheek. "You missed." Shane said.

"Well that's too bad." Mitchie turned to walk through the door but Shane grabbed her arm and kissed her.

"'Night Shay." Mitchie said once they pulled away.

"'Night Mitch Mitch." They smiled at the nicknames they gave each other when they were little. Shane waited until Mitchie was safely inside before going to his car. What a gentleman. Mitchie waved to him from the window until he disappeared down the driveway. She leaned against the door and sighed happily with a big, stupid grin on her face.

Her thoughts were interupted by someone yelling, "WHERE WERE YOU!"

Mitchie looked up and saw Caitlyn running to her. "I didn't see you the whole dance." Caitlyn said. "Are you ok? Shane said you were acting weird."

"I'm fine." Mitchie said. "I was with Shane..." She trailed off, the goofy grin still on her face.

"Oh I see..." Caitlyn said. "Come on." She gragged Mitchie's hand and they ran upstairs to her room. Caitlyn pushed Mitchie down on her bed. "Alright, talk." She said.

"About..."

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. What happened with you and Shane?"

"Um... We kinda... Kissed." Mitchie blushed. Caitlyn screamed, causing Mitchie to jump.

"FINALLY!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "It's about time!" **(Haha. JoBro album.)** She shrieked again and hugged Mitchie. Mitchie laughed at her excitment. They sat there in silence until Caitlyn broke it. "So... Is he a good kisser?"

Mitchie blushed. "Is Nate a good kisser?" She countered.

"Hell yeah!" Caitlyn said. "... Did I just say that?" Mitchie grinned and nodded. It was Caitlyn's turn to blush. Mitchie laughed and hugged her friend.

"So are you guys an item now?" She asked.

"Yeah." Caitlyn said. "We have a date tomorrow."

"That's great!" Mitchie said. "I'm happy for you."

"I know!" They both laughed. For the next few hours they stayed up, talking about the dance and how cute their boyfriends are. They went to bed around midnight even though we had school the next day, though why they would have school the day after a dance, they didn't know. Mitchie fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Mitchie's POV**

I woke up the next morning alone in Caitlyn's room. I looked around, confused. Then I remembered last night and the stupid grin returned to my face. But it quickly faded once I remembered that I will have to face my father today. But Shane will be with me.

I went downstairs to find Caitlyn and Mrs. Geller in the kitchen. They said good morning and Mrs. Geller set a bowl of cereal in fron of me.

"So Mitchie, do you need a ride home after school?" She asked.

"No thank you." I said. "Shane's going to drive me home."

"Oh really?" Caitlyn said, wiggleing her eyebrows.

"Shut up!" I shouted. "It's nothing new." I swear I looked like a tomato. Mrs. Geller laughed.

We finished their breakfast and and drove to school. It was a lot more bearable now, for some reason. I sat next to Shane in almost every class. He even joined us for lunch. He walked up to me after school. "You ready?" He asked.

"No." I mumbled. Shane gave me a small smile and took my hand.

We drove to my house and I saw that my parents' cars weren't in the driveway meaning that they weren't home yet. I sighed in relief. We went to my room and did some homework. Though it was really hard with Shane leaving kisses on my neck.

"You know you should be doing your homework too." I said. "There's a lot and it's all due tomorrow."

"I'll just copy off of you." Shane said against my neck.

"No you won't." I kissed him and retreated to the other side of the bed.

"YOU TEASE!" Shane yelled. I giggled and went back to doing my homework.

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed, strumming my guitar. It was getting dark and my dad still wasn't home. I had almost forgotten about him when the front door slammed open and I heard him yell out my name. Shane was in the bathroom, which was a few doors down from my own room, and I silently urged him to hurry up.<p>

Just then, my door opened and there stood my dad looking as furious and as drunk as ever.

"Heh, hi daddy." I said.

"Don't look so innocent you little whore!" He spat. He grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall. I hit my head on it so hard my vision started to blur. He got close to my face and said, "Didn't I say you couldn't go to that dance? You got a lot of guts to disobey me like that! But don't worry. We'll fix that." He raised his hand.

I closed my eyes, ready to feel the pain but it never came. Instead I heard someone yell, "Hey!" I opened my eyes to see Shane holding my dad's arm. "Don't. Touch. Her." He said with venom in his voice. My dad pulled his arm away and punched him in the face. I screamed.

"No! Stop it!" I yelled desperately. But that made him even angrier.

"Shut up you bitch!" He yelled slapping me. I felt tears sting my eyes.

"Steve!" I heard someone yell. Suprised, we all turn to the door where my mother stood with a shocked expression.

"Hey Connie." My dad said as if nothing was happening. "I was just teaching this little brat not to sneak out at night. You know how dangerous that could be."

"She didn't sneak out." My mom said. "I let her go. We need to talk." She dragged my dad into their room and we soon heard yelling. Shane came over and sat down next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I cried onto his shirt while he whispered soothing words into my hair.

"It's gonna be alright." He said. "Your mom saw what happened. She-" He stopped when he saw something. He pulled away and gently took my arm, rolling up the sleeve to reveal my cuts. "Oh, Mitch." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. I let out a sob and leaned my head on his shoulder. He cupped my face in his hand and made me look in his eyes. "Promise me you won't ever do this again."

"I promise." I said. Shane nodded and kissed my tears away then went back to hugging me. It was silent for a while then we heard the front door slam. A few moments later my mom came in.

"Can you leave us for now Shane?" She asked in a soft voice. "Thanks for being here for her." Shane nodded and was about to get up but I tightened my arm around him.

"Don't leave me." I said.

"I'll be right outside." He kissed my forehead and got up and left the room.

My mom came and sat down next to me. I didn't dare look at her. "Mitchie..." She said in a husky voice. I looked up at her. She was crying. I broke down right then and there. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." She said. I just continued to cry and she cried with me. I calmed down after a while. I think my mom thought that I was asleep because she lifted me up and carried me to my bed. I didn't know she was that strong. **(I wish my parents could still carry me!)**

She went out of my room and I heard her talking to Shane in a hushed voice. I couldn't make out what they were saying. Soon I heard Shane come in my room and lay down next to me. He wrapped his arms protectively around me and pulled me closer. I snuggled into him and smiled. Only my mom would let her daughter share a bed with her boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Caitlyn's POV<strong>

I am freaking out right now. I had a date with Nate in a while and I couldn't figure out what to wear. Ugh I need Mitchie! I was about to call her but then I figured she would be with Shane. Well she wouldn't have been much of a help anyways. She would probably be lazy pick the first dress she sees.

I tryed to calm down and tell myself that Nate wouldn't care about what I wore as long as it wasn't slutty.

I settled with a t-shirt and jeans and some boots. I was debating weather or not to straighten my hair again, but decided not to. Nate said he liked my curly hair.

Soon enough the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs to see that my dad had already opened the door with a nervous looking Nate in front of him. My dad was asking questions that fathers would usually ask his daughter's boyfriend like, "What do you see in my daughter?" and stuff like that. Nate seemed to be doing well but he looked like he was about to pass out any second. I giggled, causing them to look at me. Nate smiled.

"Hi Cait." He said, forgetting about my dad.

"Hey Nate." I said, smiling back. "See ya dad." I kissed his cheek and walked out with Nate.

"Your dad really scares me." Nate said. I laughed.

"Don't worry." I said. "He was just messing with you. He did that to all of my previous boyfriends. I've told him about you, and he really likes you."

"Oh so you've been talking about me huh?" Nate asked with a smirk.

"Shut up!" I yelled, blushing. Nate laughed and slung an arm around my shoulders. We decided to get some ice cream since it was pretty hot out. When we got our ice cream, I directed Nate to a lake where we could eat in peice without any papparazzi or fans to bother us. I sighed and leaned my head on Nate's shoulder.

"So what are you and your brothers going to do once school's over?" I asked.

"We don't know yet." He said. "School just started, so we have plenty of time. We shouldn't worry about it right now." I nodded. We finished our ice cream and took a walk around the park. It started to get dark so we went back to my house.

"So, I'll see you at school?" Nate said once we got to my front porch.

"Yeah." I said, smiling.

"Cool." Nate said, kissing me. I smiled and went inside. My life couldn't get any more perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY SMITCHIE!... And Naitlyn. Haha. Tell me what you thought. Like I said before, I absolutely suck at romance so I'm sorry if this sucks.<strong>

**I WANT ALL OF YOU WHO READ THIS TO REVIEW!**

**I could really use the feedback. I would love for you to tell me how good this story is, but I also want you to tell me what you don't like or what you want to see.**

**The next chapter is Mitchie's b-day with a whole bunch of Smitchie fluff.**

**Hugs to you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm back! Your lives just got better! Haha! Here's chapter 7. Hope you enjoy it. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. This chapter is just going to be filled with a bunch of fluff. And it's Mitchie's b-day! REMEMBER: Reviews make me happy and motivate my to write.**

**Oh and has anyone seen Joe's video for Just In Love? I saw it and was like whoa. That girl is so lucky! I couldn't even hear the song cuz I was too busy drooling over Joe. The video was pretty good xcept the lady was annoying. I kept imagining her as Demi. haha. Joe is AMAZING! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, Camp Rock 2, or any of its characters. Especially the characters cuz that would be slavery and I strongly oppose that. No matter how sexy Joe Jonas is.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

**Mitchie's POV**

It had been a few months since the dance and mine and Shane's relationship had been going great. Caitlyn and Nate also looked like they were happy. Summer was almost here which was both good and bad. It was good because school would be over, and it was bad because Shane and the guys might have to leave. I hadn't asked him about it yet. I figured I shouldn't worry about it now. We had plenty of time so I should just enjoy it while I can. Plus tomorrow was my birthday, I should be looking forward to that instead.

I was also recovering my relationship with my mother. Things were going great. She had divorced with dad a few weeks after she found him hitting me. We were talking to each other a lot more now, and she didn't get drunk as much. She started dedicating some time to her catering bussiness and making money for us. My cuts were also fading.

Right now C3, Cait, and I are at the Gray's mansion. It was HUGE! "Whoa," I said when we were driving through the gates. "You guys _live _here? Just you and your brothers?"

"Yup," Shane said. "Just us. Sometimes are parents and little brother come to visit but other than that we have the whole place to ourselves. Awesome right?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, causing Shane to laugh.

The house had a huge front and back yard. To the right of the house was a forest and to the left was a lake with a boat. But what stood out the most was the big white building itself. And it looked even bigger when we got inside, where we were greated by big bear hugs from Jason.

We talked and played video games for a while, but soon got bored.

"Ugh, we need something to do," I said, my head resing in Shane's lap and my legs across Nate's.

"Let's go to the mall!" Caitlyn declared. We all groaned. "Well do you have a better idea?"

We all thought about it, but then relucantly decided to go to the mall.

"You guys go ahead," Jason said. "I need to pick Ella up from the airport." Ella was Jason's wife. She was just as airheaded, fun, and loving as Jason was. I think they made a good match.

We got to the mall and did some shopping. Well actually Caitlyn did. The rest of us just complained about how long she was taking. She soon got fed up with our complaining and pulled me inside a store to try on a bunch of dresses, which I was not pleased with. Shane and Nate seemed amused.

I caught Shane staring at me when I put on a green strapless dress that ended a few inches above my knees. Our eyes locked, and he smirked. I blushed and quickly went into the changing room to take it off.

"You know, You should have bought that dress," Shane said later on. We were standing outside of a store. Nate and Caitlyn were somewhere else in the mall, eating ice cream. We finished early so we decided to have some time to ourselves.

"Why? So you could stare at my legs some more?" I joked.

"Duh!" I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved him. "That hurt," He said, pretending to be offended.

"Suck it up." I said.

Shane grabbed my arm. "You owe me a kiss now," He said, bringing his face close to mine.

"Shane, not here," I said. "What if someone sees?"

"I don't care." Our lips were about to touch when this old lady walked between us.

"Excuse me kitty," She said, pinching Shane's cheek. We looked after her, confused.

"Did she just call me kitty?" Shane asked after an awkward silence. We both laughed. He took my hand and we started walking toward Nate and Caitlyn.

**Normal POV**

"Ugh, stupid old lady!" Caitlyn yelled, causing people to stare at them. "They were about to kiss."

"You're obsessed." Nate said.

"Hey, if you were a girl, you'd be obssesed too. They're so cute!"

"Mmm, I think we're cuter." Nate draped an arm around her shoulders and nuzzled her neck, causing her to giggle.

They caught up with Shane and Mitchie and they decided to go back to the mansion. They stayed for a while and watched some movies and ate popcorn with M&M's and Nerds.

Mitchie and Caitlyn were just deciding on leaving when Jason and Ella came in.

"Mitchie!" Ella exclaimed once she saw her. She ran over to her and gave her a hug. Ella's hugs weren't as big and deadly as Jason's, but they were just as affectionate. "It's so good to see you again after so long!"

"You too." Mitchie smiled. The last time she had seen Ella was at her and Jason's wedding in December.

Ella turned to Caitlyn. "I don't think I've met you before," She said. "I'm Ella."

"I'm Caitlyn." Caitlyn said, sticking her hand out. Instead, Ella have her a hug. Everyone laughed at the expression on Caitlyn's face.

Mitchie and Caitlyn decided to stay a little while more. Most of the time was spent watching Jason and Ella build a birdhouse and watch birds.

"Are they always like this?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes." Mitchie, Shane, and Nate answered in usion.

It was getting dark out and Mitchie had to be home by 8 so they relucantly said good-bye to their boyfriends. "See ya tomorrow." Shane said, winking at her and giving her a kiss.

"See ya." Mitchie smiled and kissed him once more. No one had said anything about her birthday. Mitchie wondered if Shane even remembered it, since they hated each other her last birthday. _Don't worry about it, Mitch,_ she told herself.

**The next day**

Mitchie awoke the next morning to the sound of screaming. She opened her eyes and jumped when she saw Caitlyn's face close to hers.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Caitlyn yelled, jumping on Mitchie's bed. Mitchie groaned and pulled the covers over her head. "Come on now," Caitlyn said. "Shane's gonna be here in a while. You don't want him to see you like this do you?"

"Shane doesn't care what I look like," Mitchie mumbled.

"I do!" Caitlyn pushed her out of bed.

"Hey!" Mitchie yelled, hitting the floor.

"Alright, Caitlyn, she's up," Connie said coming into her room and hugging Mitchie. "Happy birthday sweetie." Mitchie smiled at her mother and got dressed.

Connie had made Mitchie's favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes. A while later, C3 and Ella came, with an enthusiastic "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" from Jason followed by a bear hug. Mitchie then hugged Ella and Shane. It was Nate's turn to hug her, but Shane wouldn't let go, so Nate had to hug her while he was hugging him. This resulted in Jason shouting, "GROUP HUG!"

After they pulled away and Mitchie caught her breath, they went into the living room to open the presents. Jason, Ella, and Nate had gotten her a pink keyboard that had the words 'Happy Birthday' written across the top. Mitchie's mouth dropped open at the sight of it and she threw her arms around them.

Caitlyn had gotten her 2 Paramore concert tickets.

"Are you serious!" Mitchie shreiked. Caitlyn was Mitchie's only friend who loved Paramore as much as she did.

"Yeah!" Caitlyn replied. "And look. Front row seats!"

"Thank you so much!" Mitchie gave her best friend a huge hug.

Mitchie went upstairs to her bedroom to put her presents away. She was about to leave when she saw her reflection in the mirror... Her hair was messed up! She went over to it, trying to straighten it out the best she could.

"You don't need to fix your hair. It looks beautiful," A voice said behind her. Mitchie jump and let out a suprised shriek. She turned around to see a smirking Shane at her door. "So you're 17 now, huh?" He said, coming up to her.

"Yup!" Mitchie said proudly. "Only one more year 'til I'm legal." Shane smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Close your eyes and turn around." Shane said.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"Do it."

"Shaaane!"

"Come on."

"Fine." Mitchie closed her eyes and turned around. Soon, she felt something cold on her neck. Suprised, she opened her eyes to find a necklace on her neck. It was the most beautiful peice if jewlry she had ever seen. It was the shape of a heart made of a bunch of diamonds. Shane kissed her hair once the necklace was tied around her neck.

"Shane..."

"Like it?" He asked.

"I love it." Mitchie said, turning around. "Thank you." She threw her arms around his neck.

Shane smiled into her hair. "You're welcome."

They stayed like that for a while. Mitchie pulled away smiling at him. Tear threatened to roll down her cheek. Shane kissed her forehead.

"I also wrote a song for you." He said.

"You did?"

"Yeah. You wanna hear it?"

"Duh!" Shane laughed at her reation. They sat down on Mitchie's bed. Shane picked up one of Mitchie's guitars and played a few notes before singing with that angelic (and totally sexy) voice of his.

_I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I won't let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>

_I know, that you, are something special  
>For you, I'd be, always faithful<br>I want, to be, what you always needed  
>Then I'll hope you'll see the heart in me<em>

_I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I won't let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>

_Your beautiful soul  
>Yeah<em>

_You might, need time, to think it over  
>But I'm, just fine, movin forward<br>I'll ease, your mind  
>If you give me chance<br>I will never make you cry  
>Come on, lets try<em>

_I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I won't let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>

_Am I crazy for wanting you  
>Maybe do you think you might want me too<br>I don't wanna waste your time  
>Do you see things the way I do<br>I just wanna know if you feel it too  
>There is nothing left to hide<em>

_I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I won't let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your soul<em>

__I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>_

__Oh  
>Beautiful soul<br>Yeah  
>Ooooooooh<br>Yeah  
>Your beautiful soul<br>Yeah  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>_

Shane stopped playing and looked at Mitchie, who was staring at him. "So how was it?" He asked.

Mitchie threw her arms around him, making him almost fall off the bed. "How was it? That was amazing! Thank you so much! This is the best birthday ever, just cause you're here."

"I'm glad you liked it. I have one more thing for you."

"You do?"

Shane nodded. "Put you can return this if you like."

Mitchie was confused and was about to say something when she felt Shane's lips against hers. She was suprised at first, but then melted into the kiss, completely forgetting about the rest of the world. Her lips moved in rhythm with his.

Shane placed a hand on her cheek and deepened the kiss. As it got more heated, they fell backwards on the bed, Mitchie's head resting on the pillows and Shane on top of her, never breaking the kiss. Shane ran his tounge against her bottom lip. Mitchie gasped in suprised. Shane used this opertunity to stick his tounge in her mouth and started exploring it. Mitchie tensed at first but then relaxed and continued kissing him.

They stayed like that for a while, pulling away only to breath and then their lips found each other again. Finally, Shane pulled away and sat up, pulling Mitchie with him. "We should go before the others start suspecting things." he said.

"Yeah," Mitchie replied, still in a daze. Even after month of dating Shane, she was still electrified whenever he kissed her. Shane helped her up and kissed her one more time before they went downstairs. Nate and Caitlyn were sitting on a couch in the living room.

"Have fun making out with Mitchie?" Nate asked smirking. Mitchie blushed.

"Have fun making out with Caitlyn?" Shane countered.

"Hell yes!" Nate exclaimed. Caitlyn blushed even more than Mitchie and wacked Nate on the back of his head.

They stayed for a while, watching movies, playing games, and eating a delicious chocolate cake that Connie had made. They all had to leave at 10 PM.

"Don't go." Mitchie said, hugging Shane.

Shane kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you tomorrow." He winked at her.

After they all left, Mitchie decided to go to bed, not before hugging her mother and thanking her for today.

"'Night Mitchie. I love you."

"Love you too, mommy."

Mitchie went upstairs and got ready for bed. She got under the covers and tried, and failed, to go to sleep. After at least an hour of tossing and turning, she gave up and decided to work on a song.

She didn't know how long she was up, but the next thing she knew, something was taping on her window. She dismissed it as just the wind at first but then she heard it again. She looked at her clock. It was a few minutes past midnight. She got out of bed and walked up to her window and out onto the balcony and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Oh my God, Shane! What are you doing here?" Shane was standing in front of her, leaning against the railing of the balcony, with that trademark smirk on his face.

"I told you I'll see you tomorrow. It's midnight." Mitchie rolled her eyes as they sat on her bed. "Are you working on a song?" Shane asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I hear it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm tired."

"Fine." Shane layed back on her bed and brought her down with him. Mitchie snuggled into him as he kissed her head. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. This was so hard for me to write. I kept on day dreaming about this happening in real life with Joe and Demi *sigh* I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was waiting for more reviews but I'm convinved I won't have any more until this chapter is up. Also I'm going to a wedding tomorrow so I won't have time to update. **

**10+ reviews = Next chapter.**

**Peace. Love. Jonas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMJ! When I went to the Camp Rock Fanfiction archive there was this HUGE picture Joe Jonas. I nearly died of excitement. He looks so sexy! Gosh!**

**I only got like 7 or 8 reviews for the last chap., but I really don't know what else to write for this chapter so I'll update it now. Also, I don't think I'll get any more reviews til this is up.**

**News (That you probably already know of):**

**Whoo Unbroken is out! I listened to every single song. They're AMAZING! Though I don't think R&B really suits Demi. But whatever. It's still**** amazing! I'm gonna download every song on my Ipod. My fav is For the Love of a Daughter. I cried like a baby. It's absolutely beautiful. And it describes Mitchie's situation in this story perfectly. Maybe I can use it for later chapters. Fix a Heart ia also very pretty.**

**Did any of you see Tayor Swift on The Ellen Show. HULARIOUS! **

**And OH MY JEMI! Joe and Demi tweeted each other again! Joe was congragulating her. I couldn't get the smile off my face!**

**And did anybody hear Joe's new song All This Time? He performed it a few days ago. AMAZING! (I say amazing a lot don't I?)**

**Joe was giving this interview before his performance at the House of Blues in LA and one of questions was if I'm Sorry is from Demi. He tried to lie but he just couldn't! It was so cute! That interview comfirmed everything. His first line gave it away: "I don't wanna say that they're not right." Haha. He's awesome! Demi needs to see that video.**

**And I forgot to mention that the song in the last chapter is Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCaratney. It's a cute song. You should listen to it.**

**The song that I am obsessed with right now (that I am listening to right now) is Long Live by Tayor Swift. I'm crying right now. Beautiful song. She's an amazing person though she's bit of a drama queen. But I still love her. :)**

**On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

**Mitchie's POV**

A few weeks had passed by and summer was getting close. I still haven't asked Shane what he and the guys would do once school ended. I sat in Shane's arms on his bed, thinking about his. Suddenly, Shane was on top ofme, trailing kisses down my neck, causing me to squeal and giggle.

"Shane, get _off_ of me!" I yelled.

"Hmm I don't know," Shane said. "I kinda like this position."

"Perv."

"Only for you babe," Shane kissed me and layed down next to me. I snuggled into his warm chest, trying to contain my joy at him calling me 'babe'. I felt him kiss my head and stroke my hair.

"What are you going to do once school's over?" I suddenly asked.

"Way to ruin the moment." Shane said jokingly.

"Sorry," I said. "It's just been on my mind for a while." There was a long moment of silence. "So what are you going to do?"

Shane sighed. "My brothers and I are going on a world tour."

"Oh." I said looking down.

Shane hugged me. "I'm sorry," He said. "If I could cancle it I would."

"No, don't do that." I said, laying a hand on his cheek. "Don't let me get in the way of your career and your fans."

Shane covered my hand with his and kissed my palm. "I'll do anything for you."

We sat there in silence for a while, each in our own thoughts. Suddenly, Shane perked up. "Come with us!"

"What?"

"Come with us," He repeated. "It'll be great!"

"Shane, as much as I'd like that, I don't think that you're manager will approve. I mean, bringing you're girlfriend on tour with you?Wouldn't that be like a major distraction?"

"Not if you're our opening act."

"What?" I asked yet again.

"Think about it," Shane said. "You write songs, play a bunch of instruments, and have an amazing voice. _And _we still need an opening act. Cait can come with us too. Nate told me that she has awesome producing skills"

"I don't know," I said uneasily. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for this yet."

"Well, it's either that, or we don't see each other for three months."

I considered this. I don't think I can live without Shane for three months, even though I've spent years hating him. "Fine," I said, sighing.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Yay!" Shane hugged me.

I giggled. "Calm down, Shane. I don't think it's going to be that easy."

"Of course not," he said. "We'll have to meet with our manager, Melcom Mecom and - "

"Melcom Mecom?" I snorted.

"_Anyways_," Shane continued. "We'll have to meet with him and you'll have to sing in front of him and a few other people from the record company. Cait can bring the music she produced."

I nodded, still nervous about this. A thousand questions ran through my mind. Will Shane's record company like me? Will his fans like? What if I fall on stage? My worried probably showed, because Shane squeezed my hand and said, "Don't worry about it. You'll do great." I smiled. I'm so blessed to have such a supportive boyfriend. "Besides," he continued. "You'll get to be with this sexiness 24/7 for three months." He arrogantly ran a hand through his hair.

I rolled my eyes and playfully hit him and layed my head on his arm. I giggled (I do that a lot, don't I?). "Melcom Mecom!"

This time, Shane laughed with me. "Oh, we should sing a song together!" he exclaimed, getting all excited.

"Oh my gosh, we should!" I said jumping up and down on his bed. He chuckled at my reaction. For the next few hours, we sat there, thinking of something to write. But only half of my mind was on the song. The other half was thinking about what would happen when I met with Shane's manager.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later<strong>

I sat in the limo with my heart pounding, nervously bouncing my leg.

"Will you stop that?" Shane asked irritated.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm just really nervous."

"Don't be." Shane took my hand. "You'll do amazing. Like you always do."

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. We were on our way to_ Rock Records_, Connect 3's record company. I had sent Melcom Mecom a demo of my songs. He had called a few days later and said he loved it. He had asked me to come to the studio and sing live for him and a couple of other people from the company. To say I was a nervous wreck was an understatment. My mom, on the other hand, had been thrilled since this was my dream since I was like 5.

"Relax, Mitch," Nate said. "You'll be fine. Melcom and the others will love you."

"Yeah, Melcom already loves your singing and personality," Jason said. I looked at him in confusion.

"Tell me about it," Nate said before I could say anything. "Shane talks about you all the time. He never shuts up. You're lucky Melcom likes you. Usually people would be really pissed off."

I laughed. Shane growled something under his breath and glared at his brothers. "Aww, I think it's cute," Caitlyn said.

Shane crossed his arms and pouted. He looked like a little boy. I kissed him, which made his pout turn into an adorable smile.

I few minuted later, we arrived at the building and went inside to the top floor. When we got off the elevator, mine and Caitlyn's eyes widened and our jaws dropped open. The place was a huge recording studio. It had booths and mics and headphones and all the other stuff you had at recording studio.

There were some men sitting inside the room. A tall, dark skinned man came over to us. "You must be Mitchie and Caitlyn," He said, shaking our hand. "I've heard so much about you both. I'm Melcom Mecom." Caitlyn and I tried not to laugh. It sounded even funnier with his accent. Wait, did he say you both? I raised an eyebrow at Nate. He smiled sheepishly.

After being introduced to the other men, it was time for me to sing. Caitlyn had plugged in her laptop and I was standing infront of a mic. "So this is a song I wrote a few months ago," I said. "It's called Fearless." I nodded to Caitlyn and the music started playing. I nodded my head to the music and started singing.

_There's something 'bout the way  
>The street looks when it's just rained<br>There's a glow off the pavement  
>You walk me to the car<br>And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
>In the middle of the parking lot<br>Yeah_

I gradually started to get more confident. I closed my eyes, trying to forget all the people there, pretending that I was singing in my room.

_We're driving down the road  
>I wonder if you know<br>I'm trying so hard  
>Not to get caught up now<br>But you're just so cool  
>Run your hands through your hair<br>Apsentmindedly, making me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me headfirst<br>Fearless  
>And I don't know why but<br>With you I'd dance  
>In a storm in my best dress<br>Fearless_

_So baby drive slow  
>Til we run out of road<br>In this on-horse town  
>I wanna stay right here<br>In this passenger seat  
>You put you're eyes on me<br>In this moment now  
>Capture it, remember it.<em>

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me headfirst<br>Fearless  
>And I don't know why but<br>With you I'd dance  
>In a storm in my best dress<br>Fearless _

_Oh oh_

_Well you stood there with me in my doorway  
>My hands shake<br>I'm not usually this way but  
>You pull me in and I'm a little more brave<br>It's a first kiss, it's flawless, really something  
>It's fearless<em>

My eyes find Shane's and we smile at each other.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Yeah<em>

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me headfirst<br>Fearless  
>And I don't know why but<br>With you I'd dance  
>In a storm in my best dress<br>Fearless _

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me headfirst<br>Fearless  
>And I don't know why but<br>With you I'd dance  
>In a storm in my best dress<br>Fearless _

_Oh oh  
>Oh yeah<em>

The song ended. I looked around the room to see the people's stunned faces. No one said anything. "Was it really that bad?" I asked.

Melcom was the first to snapped out of the trance. "Are you insane?" He asked."That was amazing! Your vocals are absolutely wonderful. And Caitlyn, those beats are fantastic!" Caitlyn beamed.

I smiled. This was a song I wrote a few weeks after Shane and I started dating. I was a little tense at first, but then I loosened up. Shane had taught me that love was nothing to be afraid of, and I'm very grateful for that.

"What intruments do you play?" Melcom turned back to me.

"The guitar, ukalailee **(sp?)**, bango, piano, drums, flute, saxafone, claranet, trumpet. . ."

"Alright!" Melcom cut me off with a laugh. "Do you have your guitar with you?" I nodded. "Good. Can you play us a song on it, with Caitlyn's beat?"

"Of course," I said. I walked over to Caitlyn's computer. We took a few seconds to pick a song. When we decided on one, I went back to the mic with my guitar and Caitlyn hit play. I strummed my guitar before singing. This time, all my nervousness was gone and I decided to have some fun. I started dancing and jumping around and used some hand motions. **(A/N: If you've ever seen Taylor Swift perform Our Song, you'll know what I mean.)**

"One, two!"

_I was riding shot gun  
>With my hair undone<br>In the front seat of his car  
>He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel<br>The other on my heart  
>I look around, turn the radio down<br>He says, "Baby, is something wrong?"  
>I say, "Nothin<br>I was just thinkin how we don't have a song"  
>And he says<em>

_Our song is a slammin screan door  
>Sneakin out late, tapin on your window<br>When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
>Cause it's late and your momma don't know<br>Our song is the way you laugh  
>The first date man I didn't kiss her and I should have<br>And when I got home  
>'Fore I said Amen<br>Asking God if He  
>Could play it again<em>

_I was walking up the front porch step after everything that day  
>Had gone all wrong<br>I've been trampled on  
>And lost and thrown away-ay-ay<br>Got onto the hallway  
>Well on my way<br>To my lovin bed  
>I almost didn't notice all the roses<br>And a note that said_

_Our song is a slammin screan door  
>Sneakin out late, tapin on your window<br>When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
>Cause it's late and your momma don't know<br>Our song is the way you laugh  
>The first date man I didn't kiss her and I should have<br>And when I got home  
>'Fore I said Amen<br>Asking God if He  
>Could play it again<em>

_Da da da da_

_I've heard every album  
>Listened to the radio<br>Waited for something to come along  
>That was as good as our song<em>

_Cause our song is a slammin screan door  
>Sneakin out late, tapin on<br>His  
><em>_Window  
>When we're on the phone and he talks real slow<br>Cause it's late and his momma don't know  
>Our song is the way he laugh<br>The first date man I didn't kiss him and I should have  
>And when I got home<br>'Fore I said Amen  
>Asking God if He<br>Could play it again_

_Play it again  
>Oh yeah<br>Huh-oh yeah_

_I was riding shot gun  
>With my hair undone<br>In the front seat of his car  
>I grabbed a pen and an old napkin and I<br>Wrote down our song_

The entire room erupted in applause. I grinned still breathing heavily.

"Amazing!" Melcom said. "I love the mixture of country and pop." The other men nodded in agreement, all of them smiling from ear to ear. "I'll talk with my assistants and tell you next week weather you can go on tour or not."

I couldn't stop grinning as we shook hands one last time. I wrote this song a few weeks ago, when Shane and I were talking about what our couple song should be. We later decided on The Only Exception by Paramore. **(BTW The Only Exception is also Jemi's couple song :D)**

I looked at Shane. His eyes were tender and proud. He walked over to me and pulled me in a bone crushing hug. "That was amazing, Mitch."

My grin grew wider. Things were really starting to look up. But I had a feeling that it wouldn't stay like that for long. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh what will happen? Haha. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. Please please please with a cherry on top, REVIEW! I get if if u don't have time or don't know what to write. If that's the case, all u have to write is "Update" and I'll be motivated to write. Thanks!<strong>

**The first song in this chapter is Fearless by Taylor Swift and the other is Our Song, also by Taylor Swift. I'm Muslim, so it's weird for me to write a song with Amen in it. But it's all good cuz we say the same thing, xcept it's pronounced differently.**

**Questions:**

**1) Which song did u like better? I like Fearless better because it describes how Mitchie feels about love.**

**2) Did any of you catch where Melcom Mecom is from?**

**3)What was ur fav. part?**

**10+ Reveiws til the next chap. Unless I'm feeling nice like I was today.**

**Hugs to you all**

**Have. Jemi. Faith. 3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Guys! Here's chapter 9. Sorry it took longer than usual. I scratched my cornia so I couldn't write for a few days. But I'm much better now. Enjoy! This is going to be changing POV's a few times so don't get confused.**

**News:**

**Is Brenda Song pregnant? I heard like a month ago that she was, but some ppl are saying that she's not. What do you think?**

**I saw this backstage interview with Joe Jonas. He was showing them around his dressing room. He showed them his clothes. I can finally say that I have seen Joe Jonas's underwear! Haha! There was this part where he was rubbing his eyes. Sooo cute! He looked like a puppy! He must have been so tired.**

**Did anyone see Joe on Ellen? SOOOOO SEXY! I was staring at the screen, grinning like an idiot. The dancers are really annoying. They're ugly and aren't even good at dancing. He's perfect all on his own!**

**Joe also bought Demi's album. He's so sweet! Demi better buy his album!**

**FUN FACT: Did you know that SILENT and LISTEN are spelled with the same letters? MIND. BLOWN.**

**Who besides me writes "Stay Strong" on their wrist every day?**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**Yet another disclaimer: Seriously, Disney. Do you really think that I can pull something off like Camp Rock? Nope, that takes true talent.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

**Mitchie's POV**

"Jason, nobody cares about your stupid birds!" Nate yelled for probably the billionth time.

"I was talking to Ella," Jason said. I giggled. Shane was listening to his Ipod to drown out the argueing. He had an arm around my shoulders. His hand laid gently on my neck, fingering the chain of the necklace he had given me. I had never taken it off. Except when I was showering.

We were sitting in Connects 3's huge tour bus, driving to L.A. We had decided to start the tour in California, making our way across the U.S. We would meet Shane's parents in New Jersey and they would join us on tour from there. Then we would go to a few places in Canada and Mexico. Then we would go to South America. After that, we would fly across the ocean to Europe and Asia. As nervous as I was singing in front of all of Connect 3's fans, I was just as excited. I always wanted to travle the world, this would be my chance.

I had gotten a phone call from Melcom Mecom (I still laugh at the name) a few weeks ago. He said that he and everyone else at _Rock Records _loved me and told me that I could go on tour. He also said that if this went well, and if Shane's fans liked me, I could get a contract! I was beyond estatic. But this had also made me even more nervous. What if Shane's fans didn't like me? What if I humilate myself? I voiced these concerns to Shane.

"Don't worry," He had said. "If I love you, then they will grow to love you, too."

As Jason pointed out another bird, I leaned against Shane and yawn.

"Tired?" He asked.

"A little," I replied. He kissed my head.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there." I nodded and sleep took controll of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Shane's POV <strong>

I looked at Mitchie and smiled. She looked even more beautiful when she was alseep. If that was possible. I layed my head on hers and stroked her cheek with my finger.

Soon, we arrived at the hotel we would be staying at. Everybody got out of the tour bus. I looked at Mitchie. She looked so peaceful that I didn't have the heart to wake her up. I decided to carry her.

As I got out, I realized that that was a mistake. There was paparzzi everywhere. As soon as they saw me, they started pushing past Big Man, our body guard.

"Shane, how are you?"

"Who are you carrying?"

"Is it true that you are dating some girl from your school?"

_She isn't just _some _girl._

I politely waved to them the best I could with Mitchie in my arms, and let out a sigh of relief when we were safely in the hotel. "I hate those stalkers!" Jason shouted.

"Shh," I said. "Mitchie's sleeping." They all gave me a look. "What? I didn't want to wake her."

"I think that's sweet," Ella said, making me blush.

Caitlyn faked gasped. "Is Shane Gray blushing?"

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"You do know that this is going to be all over the news, right?" Nate asked.

"Yeah," I answered casually.

"And people are going to find out sooner or later that you two are dating."

"Some people already know."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I guess." I shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't really talked to Mitchie about it. But I'm sure she won't mind."

I carried Mitchie up to her room. Big Man helped me with our bags. "Thanks, dude," I said as I laid Mitchie on the bed.

"No problem," He replied. "You should get some rest too." He walked to the door and turned around. "_In your own room_."

"Yeah, yeah." I closed the door in his face. He grumbled something on the other side and walked off. I walked over to the bed and laid down next to Mitchie. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek, closing my eyes, and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie's POV<strong>

I woke up, expecting to be in the bus but instead, I was on a soft bed. I looked up and saw Shane breathing steadily with his eyes closed, stroking my cheek. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He immidiately opened his eyes and turned his head so my lips met his. I wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Looks like you slept well," he said once we pulled away.

I giggled. "How long have we been here?" I asked, indicating the hotel room.

"About an hour," Shane replied.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You look cute when you're asleep."

I rolled my eyes playfully and got up, only to have Shane tightly wrap his arms around me. I squealed.

"Shane, let go of me."

"No!"

After a while of struggling, I sighed and gave up, resting my head on Shane's shoulder.

"I win," He seducively whispered into my ear. I was about to argue but got an idea.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his. He was suprised at first but happily returned it. While he was distracted, I moved so that I was on top of him. One of my hands was resting besides his hand and the other was in his hair. He laid a hand on my neck, bringing me closer. I opened my mouth wider to let his tounge slide in. But as he got more into the kiss, I pulled away.

"I win," I mocked.

"You could have let me finished," He mumbled.

"Now, what fun would that be?"

He opened his mouth to say something, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come on, guys!" Jason's voice sounded from behind the door. "We have sound check in an hour."

"We'll be right out," I called. Shane pouted. "What?"

"You really should have let me finished."

I laughed. "Come on, lover boy." I gave him a peck on the lips before going outside.

We got in our tour bus and drove for ten minutes to the Staples Center where our tour would kick off.

We got inside and saw our stage. My jaw dropped open at the sight of it. It had a catwalk, some stair that led to the top part of the stage, and three big screens that I guess would project us so that the people in the back could see. **(A/N: Kinda like Taylor Swift's stage in Journey to Fearless. I'll give you the link if you like.)**

There were some people, probably stage directors, talking at the side of the stage. One of them saw us coming and walked over to us. She was a tall woman in a red dress, her blonde hair tied in a tight bun.

"You must be Connect 3 and Mitchie Torres," she said. "I'm Helen, the stage designer."

"You desined this?" I asked."Wow."

"Why thank you -"

"Mom, are they here yet?" We heard someone yell. We turned to see a girl around Shane's age come up, her brown hair flying behind her. Helen spoke. "Everyone, this is my daughter, Ca -"

"I'm Camille," she interuppted. "And I know who you are." Her eyes scanned our group (I didn't miss how she checked Shane out) and landed on me. "But I don't know you."

"I'm -" I started.

"No one cares," she cut in. I frowned but didn't say anything.

"That's Chad," Helen said, pointed out the guy that was walking towards us.

"Hey," he said. He had short blonde hair and I kind face. "I'm Chad, I'm Camille's cousin."

"We just introduced you, stupid," Camille said. Chad rolled his eyes and smiled at me.

"Ok, let's get started," Helen said. We all walked over to the stage. Camille fell into step besides Shane.

"Hi Shane," she said flirtiously.

"Uh hi," Shane said nervously, wraping an arm around my waist. Camille sent me a glare.

Now, a normal girlfriend would get mad if some random girl started flirting with her boyfriend in front of her, and would tell her to fuck off. Me? I was trying to contain my laughter.

"Thanks for being such a supportive girlfriend," Shane sarcasticly whispered to me.

"Aww, no problem babe!" I cheerfully said, kissing his cheek.

"Alright, come on lovebirds," Ella said.

"Birds?" Jason asked excitedly, looking around. Nate wacked him on the back of his head.

Connect 3 did some of their songs. Sometimes, Helen would tell them what to do or what the stage would look like while they were performing. Soon, it was time for me to sing.

I looked around nervously at everyone. Shane gave me a hug. "You'll do great." He kissed my head and I walked onto the stage and sat down at the piano.

Once I started playing, I forgot about everything. It was like something had taken control of me; my fingers were moving automaticly over the keys and my voice just came out naturally. When I was finished, I looked at the crownd, that was silent.

"So," I said. "Was that good? Bad...?"

Suddenly, the whole room, except for Camille, burst into applause.

"That was amazing!" Helen exclaimed.

"It wasn't _that _good," Camille stated.

"Are you kidding?" Chad asked. "Those were the best girl vocals I have heard in a long time. It's a wonder why you haven't been signed to a contract yet." Camille rolled her eyes and stalked off. "I'm sorry about my cousin," Chad said once I was off the stage. "She's just jealous that you have an amazing voice _and _you're dating Shane Gray."

"Thanks." I smiled. Chad was so nice. It's hard to believe he's related to Camille. Suddenly, I felt two strong arms around me.

"That was beautiful babe," Shane whispered into my ear, making me shudder.

"Thank you, Shay!" I said cheerfully.

C3 rehersed a few more songs. Shane and I even did a duet we wrote the other day. Finally, it was time toget ready for the concert.

I went into my dressing room. I usually didn't stress over my looks, but this was my first time performing in front of thousands of people. I decided to let Caitlyn do my make-up and pick out my clothes.

I looked in the mirror when she was done. "Dang!" she said. "I am good!"

I laughed. "Thanks, Cait. I look great."

"No prob," she replied, giving me a hug. "Now, go out there and let the world see your talent."

I hugged her on more time and we walked out of my dressing room. We walked to the side of the stage where we were greeted by the sound of thousands of screaming fans. I looked over at the crowd and my stomach did a backflip.

The stadium looked a lot bigger with _all _of the seats filled in.

"Nervous?" Shane asked coming up from behind me. Caitlyn had gone to find Nate.

"A little." I took a deep, shuttering breath. "Ok, maybe a lot."

Shane laughed and gave me a sideways hug. "You'll do great."

I sighed and leaned against his chest. "I don't see how easy it is for you to sing in front of so many people."

"To be honest, it's not that easy. I do get scared sometimes, but -"

I faked gasped. "You mean _the _Shane Gray gets stage fright?"

"I know right? It's crazy!" We both laughed. "But once you start to sing, the music just takes over yor body and you get more confident." I nodded.

"I have a question for you," Shane said.

"'Kay, shoot."

"What do you think about making our relationship public?"

"Oh..."

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Shane said quickly. "It's just that, a lot of people already know and those who don't suspect it so..."

"I don't know," I said. "I guess if you're ok with it, then I am too." I smiled at him. He smiled back and gave my shoulders a squeeze.

Jason, Nate, Caitlyn, and Ella came over to them. They each gave me a hug.

"Good luck, kiddo," Nate said, kissing my forehead. **(A/N: No they do not like each other. It's just a brother-sister love thing.)**

"I'm older than you," I pointed out.

"Whatever!" Nate grinned.

"Oh and about my birdhouse -" Jason began.

"Leave it." Nate grabbed his arm and dragged him away, Caitlyn and Ella following them. I heard my name being called and suddenly, my knees went week.

Shane pressed his lips against mine. "Don't worry. You'll ace this. Just like you ace everything else in life."

I grinned and kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I kissed him once more before going over to the piano. I sat down and took some deep breaths, trying to calm myself. The platform lifted up on to the stage and the screaming got louder.

"Everyone, give it up for Mitchie Torres." I heard a voice say on the microphone. I smiled nervously at the crownd and started playing.

_I can make the rain stop  
>If I wanna<br>Just by my attitude  
>I can take my laptop<br>Record a snapshot  
>And change your point of view<em>

_I just entered this brand new world  
>And I'm so open-hearted<br>I know I got a long way to go but I'm  
>I'm just getting started<em>

I started to gain more confidence and got off the piano and stood in front of the crowd.  
><em><br>I'm over my head and I know it  
>I know it<br>I'm doin my best not to show it  
>To show it<br>Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be  
>I'm gonna try<br>__'Cause I'm living the dream and I know it  
>I know it<br>I'm trying my best not to blow it  
>To blow it<br>And I know everthing will me fine with me  
>Myself<br>And time_

_(Time, time)  
>And time<br>(Time)  
>And time<em>

_I go where life takes me  
>But sometimes it makes me<br>Want to change my direction  
>Sometimes it get lonely<br>But I know that it's only  
>A matter of my preception <em>

_I just entered this brand new world  
>And I'm so open-hearted<br>I know I got a long way to go but I'm  
>I'm just getting started<em>

_I'm over my head and I know it  
>I know it<br>I'm doin my best not to blow it  
>To blow it<br>_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be  
>I'm gonna try<br>'Cause I'm living the dream and I know it  
>I know it<br>I'm trying my best not to blow it  
>To blow it<br>And I know everthing will me fine with me  
>Myself<br>And time__

_And baby there's nothing like this moment  
>So just be real and let the truth me spoken<br>Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken  
>Turn the lead in my head<br>And the stars stand golden  
>Just try<br>More love  
>If I just try<br>More love  
>Then I'll find<br>Myself  
>In time<em>

__I'm over my head and I know it  
>I know it<br>I'm doin my best not to blow it  
>To blow it<br>_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be  
>I'm gonna try<em>__

_I'm over my head and I know it  
>I know it<br>I'm doin my best not to blow it  
>To blow it<br>_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be  
>I'm gonna try<br>'Cause I'm living the dream and I know it  
>I know it<br>I'm trying my best not to blow it  
>To blow it<br>And I know everthing will me fine with me  
>Myself<br>And time__

__I'll find  
>Myself<br>In time  
>I know<br>I'll find  
>Myself<br>In time__

I finished, slightly panting. The crowd went beserk. I grinned and waved. "Thank you!" I said before going off stage where all of my friends were standing with huge grins on their faces. When they saw me, they all cheered and hugged me.

"I told you you'll do great." Shane beamed and kissed my head.

"Yeah you did." I smiled.

I was about to kiss him when I heard Caitlyn and Ella said, "Aww."

We both blushed. Nate rolled his eyes. "Come on," he said, grabbing Shane and Jason. Shane winked at me before being dragged away. We heard someone announce their name and the fans were even louder. They ran onto the stage and started doing what they did best.

They opened with That's Just The Way We Roll and did a few more songs. During When You Look Me in the Eyes, Shane looked over at me and winked, causing my heart to pound, my stomach to do a backflip, and my knees to go week; the things he usually did to me whenever he was near me. Soon, it was time for mine and Shane's duet.

"Everyone, please welcome to the stage one more time, Mitchie Torres!" Shane called.

I walked onto the stage with shaking knees and waved timidly to the crowd. Nate winked at me and Jason gave me an encouraging hug. Shane just smiled at me. That was enough to make me faint.

But I didn't. That would be so embarrassing!

"So this is a song we wrote a while ago," Shane said to the crowd. "Tell us what you think." He gave my hand an encouraging squeeze and went over to the piano. I sat down on the edge on top of it as Shane started playing

**(This is Shane**_. This is Mitchie**. This is both**_**. ^**And this is Nate and Jason but they're only for the background part.^**)**

**There's a storm coming up and I gotta prepare myself**  
><strong>This feeling's getting stronger everyday<strong>  
><em>Something's creeping inside<em>  
><em>Everything is about to change<em>  
><em>Gotta face the fact that I can't walk away<em>

_**This is critical**_  
><em><strong>I'm feeling helpless<strong>_  
><em><strong>So hysterical<strong>_  
><em><strong>And this can't be healthy<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't eat or sleep when you're not with me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby you're the air I breathe<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is critical<strong>_  
><strong>Yeah<strong>  
><strong>So stuck on you<strong>

**Used to have everything figured out**  
><strong>But it's different now<strong>  
><strong>When you came, you saw, you conquered<strong>  
><strong>My heart<strong>  
><em>Used to laugh and you're smile<em>  
><em>Wanna stay for a little while<em>  
><em>I don't wanna go<em>  
><em>I just wannt you<em>  
><em>In my arms<em>

_**This is critical**_  
><em><strong>I'm feeling helpless<strong>_  
><em><strong>So hysterical<strong>_  
><em><strong>And this can't be healthy<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't eat or sleep when you're not with me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby you're the air I breathe<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is critical<strong>_  
><strong>Yeah<strong>  
><strong>So stuck on you<strong>

Shane and I hopped off of the piano and walked down the catwalk, standing besides each other.

_Used to run and hide_  
><em>Used to fake out of love<em>  
><em>But I can't escape this time<em>  
><em>No<em>

**This is critical**  
><strong>I'm feeling helpless<strong>

_**So hysterical**_  
><em><strong>And this can't be healthy<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't eat or sleep when you're not with me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the air I breathe<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is critical<strong>_  
><strong>Yeah<strong>

_Baby this is critical_  
>(^Critical^)<br>_**This is critical**_  
>(^Critical^)<br>**Yeah I like it**  
><strong>This is critical<strong>  
>(^Critical^)<br>_**This is critical**_  
>(^Critical^)<br>**Yeah**

_**So stuck on you**_

We finished grinning and looking into each other's eyes. Shane leaned down and kissed my cheek, causing the crowd to scream even louder. We walked back up the catwalk, Shane's arm around my shoulder.

"Everyone, give it up for my girlfriend, Mitchie Torres."

I waved to the audience. I wasn't suprised to see many stunned faces as I walked backstage.

C3 did a couple more songs. They even brought some little girls onto stage to sing with them. I smiled as they played with them. They all would make great fathers someday.

Shane, Nate, and Jason were sitting in chairs. Nate and Jason had guitars in their hands and Shane had a tamborine. I laughed a little at that.

"This is a song I wrote a few days ago," Shane said. "It's about someone really close to my heart. I hope you guys like it." Shane looked over at me and smiled. My breath caught in my throat. He wrote yet _another _song about me. I couldn't help but let a stupid grin come on to my face.

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
>What it means to know just who I am<br>I think I finally found a better place to start  
>But no one ever seems to understand<br>I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be  
>You're not that far<em>

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
>The reason that I'm singin<br>I need to find you  
>I gotta find you<br>You're the missing peice I need  
>The song inside of me<br>I need to find you  
>I gotta find you<em>

_Been feelin lost can't find the words to say  
>Spendin all my time, stuck in yesterday<br>Where you are, is where I wanna be  
>Oh next to you<br>And you next to me_

At this part he looked straight into my eyes and smiled. I needed to grab onto something to keep my knees from giving out.

_Oh  
>I need to find<em>

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
>The reason that I'm singin<br>I need to find you  
>I gotta find you<br>You're the missing peice I need  
>The song inside of me<br>I need to find you  
>I gotta find you<em>

**(A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know it's not the whole song. I was too lazy to write it. It's the part he sings in the movie. I thought that was much more romantic with just the guitar and without all the back ground vocals.)**

He looked at me and smiled. I felt tears in my eyes and tried to keep them from falling out. He's so sweet!

"Aww!" I heard Caitlyn and Ella say from behind me, causing me to jump. I rolled my eyes and blushed, the stupid grin still on my face.

* * *

><p>It was well over 1 AM until the stadium had cleared out. The concert had ended at 10:30 but there was a meat and greet afterwards which lasted for a good two hours.<p>

We all started walking towards the tour bus in silence. Everyone was too tired to say anything. Jason was the only one that was still enthusiastic. "That was AWESOME!" He screamed, causing everyone to jump. I smiled at him. Ella laughed and hugged him.

While everyone was inside, Shane and I decided to take a walk. I yawned and laid my head against his shoulders. He kissed my head. "You were amazing," he whispered.

"Not as amazing as you." I smiled up at him.

"Heh, that's true." He grinned as I playfully shoved him. We walked in silence from there, just enjoying each other's company.

I saw something move. I blinked but didn't see anything. I dismissed it, thinking my eyes were playing tricks on me. I sighed. I was more tired than I thought.

I looked up and stopped in my tracks. There, behind a tree, stood my dad. Our eyes met and he gave me an evil grin. I gasped and clenched Shane's arm.

"What wrong?" He asked looking concerned.

I looked up at him. "It's..." I looked back at the tree. He wasn't there. I stared at the empty spot.

"Mitchie?" He gently grabbed my shoulder and shook me lightly. "Baby, what is it?"

I snapped out of my trance. "It's nothing. I thought I saw an animal," I lied, giving him what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't convinced. Thankfully, his phone rang, indicating that it was a text. He looked at it. "It's Helen," he said. "She needs to talk to me about something." He looked back up at me. "Can you wait here?" I nodded. Shane gave me a concerned look before walking away.

I sighed. Maybe I _was _imagining stuff. I shook my my head and turned around... Only to smack right into my dad.

My eyes widened but before I could do anything, he covered my mouth. "Scream, and you will die right then and there. Understand."

I nodded timidly, tears stinging my eyes. Now I really wish I was imagining stuff.

He led me over, none too gently, behind a thick brush of trees. Once we were out of earshot of everyone, he threw me to the ground. I tried to get up, only to be pinned down. "I wouldn't try running away," He said with his knee on my chest. His breath smelled strongly of alchohol. "I had to go to jail because of you and your bitch of a mother, you know that?"

"Leave my mother alone!" I yelled. He slapped me.

"Shut up! Actually, I think maybe it's time we have some father-daughter _bonding_."

With that, he kicked me. I screamed, but I doubt anyone could hear. Dad laughed. "Why don't you just cut yourself, _sweetie_?"

I gasped. How did he know? "Come on," he sneered. "Wasn't hard for you before was it?"

He pulled a knife out of his pocket. Before I could do anything, he grabbed my wrist and ran the knife across it. I wanted to scream, but the sight of my blood shocked me into silence. He cut me a few more times on the same wrist. When he let go, I sank to the ground, craddleing it in my other hand. I didn't get to nurse myself for long, for he had grabbed me by my hair and had pinned me against a tree.

"Such a pretty face," he said carressing my cheek. "Too bad I'll have to rearange it."

He brought the knife dangerously close to my face. I did the only thing I could think of.

I kicked him between the legs **(You know where) **and ran for it. He was laying on the ground, clutching his crotch in pain, so I had a good head start. I ran straight towards the tour bus. I was running so fast that I was oblivious to my surroundings until I bumped into someone.

"Mitchie?" Shane said. "Alright, what's up? And don't lie this time."

"It's nothing, Shane. Don't worry about it."

"Oh really?" Shane said, not convinced at all. "What's wrong with your wrist?"

"Nothing." I showed him my left wrist, sticking the injured one in the pocket of my jacket.

"The other one."

Shit.

"Um..."

Before I could think of an excuse, Shane grabbed my wrist and pulled it out. I tried to yank it back but his grip was firm. His eyes widened and his grip became painfully tighter. I tried to pull away.

"Shane, let go! You're hurting me."

He looked at me with angry eyes. "What the hell, Mitchie? You promised me you wouldn't do this anymore!"

"I didn't! Will you please just let me explain?" I was practically begging.

"What is there to explain besides the fact that you lied to me and cut yourself!" He angrily stalked towards the tour bus. "What the hell made you want to do this?"

I was getting angry as well as we entered the tour bus. How could he not trust me and just assume stuff without letting me explain? "I didn't do this!" I yelled, causing everyone in the bus - Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, and Ella - to turn to look at us.

"Then who did?" Shane asked, still very angry, ignoring all the stares.

"My dad!" I yelled.

Everyone was silent. They were too shocked to say anything. I sank down to my knees and started crying. It was Shane who moved first. He cautiously sat down next to me.

"What happened?"

I explained to them what happened. I told them how I saw my dad but thought it was an illusion. I told them how he had broken out of jail and had cut me. By the time I was done, I was almost sobbing. I felt Shane wrap his arms around me.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry, Mitch. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should have let you talk. I'm so sorry." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, crying onto his chest.

"I can't believe he got out," Caitlyn whispered.

"That bastard!" Nate yelled.

Jason shook his head. "When I see him, I'm gonna kill him for hurting my little sister!"

Ella shook her head sadly.

"Shane," I said looking up at him. "He's going to go after my mom. We have to warn her!"

Shane nodded and wiped my tears away. "Why don't we call her and tell her what happened. She can decide what to do from there."

I nodded and wraped my arms around his waist. I buried my head in his chest, wishing I could just disappear.

* * *

><p>"I don't know, Mitchie" My mom said when we called her.<p>

"Mom, dad got out of prision. You need to go somewhere far where he can't get you!"

"Mitchie..."

I started panicing. Why didn't she realize how much danger she was in? Shane kissed my head and rubbed my back in circle. I calmed down a bit.

"Please, mom. I need to know you're safe."

She sighed. "Alright. Why don't come with you?"

"No!" I said quickly. Shane gave me a look. "That would make us both easy targets. He can't catch us both if we're seperate. I have Shane and the others protecting me. You don't have anyone. You need to get out of the state, maybe the country if you need to."

There was also another reason, but I didn't want to explain that to her.

"Alright, Mitchie! Calm down. I'll think of something." There was a long pause. "I have a friend in Spain. Maybe I could go to her. I'll look for a ticket tonight and be on the first plane tomorrow morning. How does that sound?"

"Ok," I said hesitantly. "Please, please me careful, Mom. I'm really scared. I don't want to lose you." I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"I will, baby. I love you."

"Love you too."

We hung up.

I figited with the hem of my shirt as we walked to my hotel room. "Don't worry, Mitch," Shane said giving my shoulders a squeeze. "Your mom will be alright. She's a tough cookie. If she could stand your dad for 18 years, she can stand up to him now."

I nodded, not entirely convinced. We reached my room. "Stay with me?"

Shane nodded. We walked into the room and I imidiately crashed on the bed. It was 2:30 AM and I was so tired, I didn't even think about changeing. Shane laid down next to me and wraped his arms around me. I buried my face in his chest and felt him kiss my head.

I looked at his face. His eyes were so caring and full of love. I laid a hand on his cheek and leaned into him. "You won't leave me will you?"

"Never." He kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this chapter was so long. More than 6,000 words. Probably cuz of the songs.<strong>

**So the first song was My, Myself, and Time by Demitra Devonne Lovato, the second song was Critical by Nicholas Jerry Jonas and the last song was Gotta Find You by Joseph Adam Jonas. I just felt like using their full names.**

**Camille is played by Camilla Belle and Chad is played by Sterling Knight. I was going to use their real names but then decided not to.**

**So I am totally blocked for the next chapter. I need ur help. What woud u like to see?**

**Also, I have three ideas for a new story. Two of them are for Camp Rock and if u like Avatar the Last Airbender, one of the ideas if for a Zuko/Katara story. PM me or tellme in the review if u would like to hear those ideas.**

**Questions:**

**1) Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**2) What should I write for the next chap cuz I have no clue.**

**3) Do u want to hear my ideas for the other stories?**

**Hope u enjoyed this chapter. Remember, Reviews make me happy. Thank you so much to the ppl who already review and are taking the time to read this story when you could be doing something better. It really means a lot. I am very grateful.**

**Peace. Love. Jonas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey hey hey! I'm back. I'm so sorry it took so long. I haven't had that much time to write. Here's Ch 10. Enjoy!**

**OMJ I am so jealous of my friend! So she called the Jonas Brothers, and Joe picked up! So they started talking and she mentioned me and how I'm a huge fan. He also talked about Demi! He asked my friend if she liked her singing she said yes and he said "Me too" and he said that he bought her album! I like died when I heard that! I'm so jealous.**

**IMPORTANT A/N FOR THE STORY: So idk if u noticed, but in the last chapter, it said that Mitchie's dad went to jail. I forgot to mention that before. Sorry if I got u confused. So just pretend that he went to jail. I would fix it, but I'm too lazy. :P**

**There's another importand A/N at the bottom.**

**Reply to ananymous reviewers:**

**amanda3897: **Thank you so much! And didn't know that Brenda Song was dating Trace Cyrus either. That was a huge shock. haha.

**Lauren: **Thank you! I will definately use it. Maybe for the second book. I have something interesting planed for that... ;)

**News:**

**WHOO! FASTLIFE IS OUT! I bought it the day it was released! SOOO SEXY!**

**Demi Tweeted Joe congradulateing him. He tweeted back! EPP! I love how I freak out over little things like this. This proves to u guys that I have no life.**

**Did any of you listen to Joe Jonas's Just In Love that was remixed by Lil Wayne (which is on the album)? It was better than I expected!**

**Did anyone see Joe on Wendy Williams's show? They recreated Jersey Shore. It was so funny! Joe has such a sexy "Jersey" accent! Probably cuz he's from Jersey.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need this? Y'all know I don't own anything. I don't own Pinkberry or Mcdonalds either. I don't even like them. :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

**Normal POV**

It only took a few days for Smitchie to get all over the news. First it was on T.V. Then magazines. And eventually the internet. There were videos of their performance everywhere. Mitchie expected to get a lot of hate, but to her suprise, she had gotten a lot of positive reaction. A lot of people were telling her how good she was. She was still nervouse, but a lot more eager to perform now.

Since everybody knew about them already, Shane and Mitchie were spending a lot more time outside together. Sometimes they would go shopping or get a drink at Starbucks, stealing kisses here and there. Just yesterday, they were on a walk at a park near the hotel they were staying at. There were only a few old couples there, so they didn't need to worry about getting trampled by fans. But there were a few paparazzi. Shane and Mitchie didn't really do anything - they just held hands - but Mitchie was pretty sure there would be pictured on the internet by now.

Mitchie slumped on her bed, bored. The guys had gone to a meeting with Melcom Mecom. Caitlyn and Ella were out shopping. She was asked to join, but figured that they would make her get her make-up done or dress her up so she passed. Camille, Helen, and Chad were coming on tour with them since Helen was in charge of the stage. Camille was out for a reunion with her friends, which Mitchie was thankful for. She wasn't in any rush to see the other girl's glares. Chad was at a local museum. She could have gone with him, but museums bored her. Now she wished that she had.

Mitchie sighed and got out her phone. She had gotten a new text. She smiled when she saw it was from Shane.

_Shane:_ _Hey! ;) What r u doing?_

Mitchie: Missing you. . . And being bored out of my mind :P

_Shane: Aww, I'm sorry babe. Trust me, I really don't want to be at this meeting._

Mitchie: I know you don't. . . Are you suppose to be texting while at a meeting?

_Shane: No. . .Which is why I need to go. See ya later. Love you! ;)_

Mitchie: Love u 2! :)

Mitchie sighed again as she put her phone down. She decided to watch some T.V. to pass the time. She turned it on and changed the chanel to _Hot Tunes_.

"And we're back with more news on the newest 'it' couple, Smitchie," The reporter said. A picture of Shane and Mitchie holding hands at the park came up. Mitchie rolled her eyes. Figured they'd have that by now.

"This couple has been seen together a lot lately. Mitchie is on tour with the band and so is Caitlyn, who is dating Nate, and Ella, Jason's wife." Mitchie smiled. Nate and Caitlyn had also decided to make their relationship public. They were thinking about keeping it a secret at first, but then figured that if Shane and Mitchie could do it, then they could too.

"Shane and Mitchie have been singing together at every concert and we think they sound great!" The reporter went on. "They look really happy together, and we think that they are adorable! We went out to one of the concerts and asked the fans what they thought of the couple. Take a look!"

They showed videos of fans in eagerly waiting in line for their tickets. "I think they're amazing together," one girl said. "They're voices blend perfectly!"

Mitchie smiled. It was nice to know that people were ok with her being with Shane. "Mitchie's voice is amazing," another girl said. "I really hope she comes out with her own album someday. That would be epic!"

"While there was a lot of positive reaction, there were also some people who weren't so happy that Shane Gray is off the chart."

"I don't know why he's dating her," a blonde girl with really slutty clothes said. "She not half as pretty as me. And she's just some nobody. She's probably using him for fame. It's only gonna be a matter of time before he dumps her."

Mitchie frowned. That was the first mean comment she got from Shane's fans.

"So what do you guys think?" The reporter cameback on. "Is this the real deal, or is Mitchie using Shane? Will Smitchie last, or will Mitchie be added to the long list of girls that Shane Gray dated and dumped? Tell us what you think."

Mitchie turned the T.V. off and laid down on her bed. She tried not to get upset, but she couldn't stop thinking about what she just heard. She trusted Shane and knew that he wouldn't hurt her. But he _had_ dated a lot of girls. Would Mitchie be just like them.

Mitchie tried to stop her thoughts. _Don't think that! _she told herself. _Shane loves you. He would never leave you._

_But how many other girls had he said I love you to? _A dark voice in the back of her mind said.

Mitchie shook her head. Luckily, there was a knock on the, distracting her from her thoughts. She went to answer it, thinking it was Caitlyn and Ella. She was suprised when she found Chad standing there.

"Hey," he said nervously. "I felt bad about leaving you here all alone so I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink or something." He blushed.

"Sure," Mitchie said. "I have nothing else to do."

Chad nodded and they headed out the door. They decided to get a milkshake from McDonalds. Chad got vanilla and Mitchie got chocolate. She loved chocolate.

They drank their milkshake in silence. Right when Mitchie thought she was going to die of the awkwardness, Chad spoke up. "So you're really close to him aren't you? Shane," he added seeing the look of confusion on Mitchie's face.

"Yeah," she said, unable to keep the goofy smile from coming onto her face.

Chad nodded. "How long have you known him?"

"My entire life actually. Our parents knew each other since they were kids. Shane and I used to be best friends. But then he and his brothers got famous and he became a jerk. We spent the next few years hating each other. Then his record label sent him to my school as a punishment for his attitude. We still hated each other and said some hurtful things. But then, somehow he changed. He apologized and we went back to being friends. He asked me out sometime later." She didn't know why she was telling him this personal stuff, she had only met him a week ago, but it felt nice to tell someone how perfect she and Shane were.

"What about Camille?" Chad asked.

"What about her?"

"Doesn't it make you mad that she openly flirts with Shane in front of you?"

"Not really. I mean, it gets annoying, but I trust Shane. I know he would never hurt me to be with her. And plus, it's really amusing when he tries to get away from her."

Chad looked disappointed.

"What about you?" Mitchie asked, oblivious to his disappointment. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Chad shook his head. "I haven't gone out with many people. I was always known as 'the nerd'. I'm always too into my books and studies to notice anyone else. I had one grilfriend, that I really loved, but after two years of going out, I found out that it was part of a bet between her and her friends." He looked down sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Mitchie said, laying a hand on his. "I'm sure you'll find someone." She smiled.

"Thanks." He smiled back.

There was a flash of light. Both of their heads snapped up. Outside the window, was a bunch of photographers.

"Shit!" Mitchie whispered/yelled. "Come on."

She and Chad threw away their finished milkshakes and went outside, to be hoarded by a bunch of paparazzi.

"Hey, Minnie," one of them, a girl, said.

Mitchie looked around. "Who's Minnie?" she asked Chad. He shrugged.

"You know, when someone say hi, you say hi back." The pap said.

"But you were talking to Minne," Mitchie said innocently. Chad was trying to contain his laughter.

"I was talking to you."

"My name is Mitchie." The pap girl rolled her eyes. By now, there were a few more of 'her kind'.

"Who is this guy? Aren't you dating Shane Gray?" a guy asked.

"Of course - " Mitchie started to say but got ditracted by how close the guys was. He was much bigger than she was and had a camera right in her face. She got nervous.

"Uh. . ."

More people got in her face.

"Why are you with this guy?"

"Are you cheating on Shane?"

She tried to ignore them but the camera flashes were blinding her. She was grateful when she felt Chad's hand on her back. He quickly guided her to his car. She let out a sigh of relief when they drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>With Connect 3<strong>

They guys had just gotten out of the meeting. They decided to get something from Pinkberry.

"Finally!" Jason excliamed. "I thought I'd die of boredom if I stayed in there any longer."

Shane nodded in agreement and looked at Nate who was on the phone with Caitlyn.

"Hey, I have to go. I'll call you later," he said. "I love you, Cait."

Shane looked at his brother, suprised. Nate wasn't one to express his feelings like that. He had a big smile on his face, so Caitlyn probably said 'I love you' back. Shane shook his head and looked out the window. His eyes widened in horror.

Camilla was just outside the shop, saying good-bye to her friends. She turned around and their eyes met. She smirked.

"Shit!" Shane muttered.

"What?" Jason asked. He was answered by the door swinging open and Camille exclaiming, "Hey, Shane!" They all groaned.

"What's up Camille?" Nate said, attempting to be polite.

"Oh I was just out shoping and I saw Shane. What a coincidence!"

"Yeah," Shane mumbled.

Camille walked over to their booth and winked at Shane. Unfortunately, the only seat avalible was next to him. Camille decided to sit on his lap. He moved his knees at the last moment and Camille fell to the floor.

"Careful," he said. "The floor's slippery." Nate and Jason snickered.

Camille got up an scowled a little, but smiled like nothing happened. "I'm fine."

"Unfortunatley," Nate said under his breath. Camille glared at him and slid down into the booth next to Shane, much too close for his liking.

"So, Shane," she said. "How's Minty?"

"Um, you mean Mitchie? She's great!"

Camille nodded. "So when are you going to break up with her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on, Shane. You and I both know you deserve better."

"Look, Camille. I already told you that I'm not interested. I'm in love with Mitchie. We're really happy. Don't ruin that."

"What if _she's _not happy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You mean it's not obvious? Don't you think that she and Chad are a little too close?"

Shane was about to say something but then thought about it. He _had _noticed how Chad blushed whever Mitchie talked to him. And they seemed to be getting along pretty well. He shook his head to get any thoughts like that out of it. Instead, he looked up at the T.V. and pretended to be interested. He wasn't really paying attention. Until he heard Mitchie's name.

"Mitchie Torres, who is currently dating Shane Gray, was just seen walking out of McDonald's. . . With another guy."

They showed a picture of Mitchie and Chad eating inside. Mitchie's hand was on his. Shane frowned. He had to admitt, those two were getting a little too close for his liking. And he didn't miss the way Chad looked at her whenever she sang. Camille looked at him with a triumphant smirk. Shane rolled his eyes and turned back to the T.V. They were now showing a video of them walking out of the restaurant.

"Who is this guy?" one of the reporters asked.

"Are you cheating on Shane?" another asked.

"Uh. . ." Mitchie looked down nervously.

Shane's frown deepened. His eyes widened my anger as he realized that the camera flashes were getting in her eyes and were making her uncomfertable. He growled an clenched his fists. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous as Chad put a hand on Mitchie's back an guided her to his car.

"Those mother fucking. . ." he hissed. How dare they hurt his Mitchie like that!

"See," Camille said scooting closer to him. "Even the reporters think she's cheating on you."

"I already told you, I'm not interested in you. I love Mitchie. Nothing's going to change that." He pushed Camille off of him and walked out of the store, Nate and Jason at his heels. They were thankful that Camille didn't follow.

They got into their car and drove to the hotel.

* * *

><p>Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, Shane, Nate, and Jason were all sitting in Mitchie's room. Shane smiled and sat down next to her, pulling her into his lap. She leaned against his chest and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed her forehead.<p>

"How are you?" he asked. "I saw you on T.V. You looked pretty shaken. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Mitchie replied. "I'm not really comfertable with a full grown man standing over me with a camera in my face but if it means I get to be with you, it's worth it."

Shane smiled and kissed her. Nate groaned.

"Ugh! Please don't!"

Caitlyn wacked him on the back of his head. "Shut up! It's cute."

They talked about random stuff, things friends usually did. It was hard for Mitchie to concentrate with Shane trailing kisses on her neck. She bit her lip and looked around the room. No one had noticed. She tried her best to hold in a moan as he nibled at a sensitive spot on her neck. One of his hands had slid under her shirt and was stroking her stomach, causing her heart to go 100 miles per hours. Shane smirked, knowing the effect he had on her. She was relieved when it was time to get ready for the concert. As she got up, she shot Shane a glare. He smiled innocently at her.

They go ready and headed to the stadium. Mitchie looked out into the crowd from her spot and her heart nearly stopped. This was the biggest crowd she has ever performed in front of. She should have guessed because this _was_ Madison Square Garden.

"You ok?" Shane asked, laying a hand on her back.

"Yeah," Mitchie said. "It's just that, there's so many people. . ."

Shane chuckled. "Shouldn't you be used to that by now?"

"Yeah but. . . I don't know. I'm just really nervous." She didn't tell him that she was still thinking of what the people on T.V. said about her.

"Don't be. You'll do fine." he rubbed her back. "I'll be right back. Helen wants to go through some stuff with me and the guys." He kissed her cheek and left.

Mitchie sighed and leaned against the wall.

"So, how much are you paying him?" Mitchie jumped and turned around to find Camille and a bunch of her friends standing there_. Great_, she thought.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on. You must be paying him with_ something. _I mean, how could he fall for a girl like you and not for me?"

That hurt but Mitchie tried not to show it. "Look, Camille," she said angrily. "I'm not paying him anything. We've known each other for a long time. I love him and I know he loves me. So just stop tring to ruin it. Shane changed. He wouldn't just dump me so he could go out with you."

"But how do you know that?" Camille asked. "You're just saying that to convince yourself that you're worth his time." Her friends snickered.

Mitchie opened her mouth to retort but quickly shut it. As much as she hated to admit it, she was saying that to convince herself more than Camille. Ever since what she heard on T.V., she had been asking herself if she was good enough for Shane. He had so much money that he could give her everything. But what could she give him?

Camille smirked, knowing she had hit a raw nerve. "He doesn't love you," she said. "He just feels sorry for you. It's only a matter of time until he comes to his senses and is with me." With that, she turned around and strutted away, her croonies following her.

Mitchie just stood there. A tear slid down her cheek. And another. What if Camille was right? What if the only reason Shane was with her was because he felt sorry for her.

"Hey, you're on in ten minutes. I came to wish you good luck." Shane came up behind her. She quickly wiped her tears and turned around to face him. She tried to give him a fake smile but he could see right through it.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned. He saw that she was crying. "Alright, who's ass am I kicking?"

Mitchie had to laugh at that. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing if it's making you cry." He laid a hand on her chin and tilted her face up so she was looking into his eyes. "Tell me, Mitch. You know you can come to me for anything."

At this, Mitchie broke down. Shane immidately pulled her into his arms as she cried on his chest.

"It's Camille. . ." Mitchie started.

Shane's arms tightened around her. "What did she do?"

"She says that I'm not good enough for you and you feel sorry for me and people think I'm useing you. . ." She told him about what she heard on T.V. and what Camille had just said.

"Don't think that, Mitchie!" Shane said. "She's just trying to get to you so she could be with me. Don't listen to her or to anyone else."

"But it's true," Mitchie said. "You're Shane Gray and I'm a nobody."

"You're not a nobody. You're Mitchie." Shane cupped her cheeks in his hands and connected their foreheads, wiping her tears. "You're my Mitchie. That's why I love you so much. You're mine, and no one else's. I'm not going to dump you to be with Camille."

Mitchie choked back a sob. "But you have so much money. You could give me so much. What could I ever give to you?"

"You could give me your love," he whispered. "That's all I need to be happy. I just need _you_."

Mitchie looked into his eyes. "You already have me."

Shane pulled Mitchie into him and crashed his lips onto hers. He pushed her against the wall and pressed his body onto hers, causing her to moan. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"MY EYES!" Jason shouted. They pulled apart to see Jason rolling on the floor with his eyes covered.

"Oh grow up," Shane said.

Nate rolled his eyes. "You're on in two minutes, Mitch."

"I guess I should go," Mitchie said, slightly blushing.

"You have two minutes," Shane said and connected their lips again. Nate rolled his eyes again and walked away dragging a still whineing Jason with him.

Shane pulled away from Mitchie's lips and attacked her neck.

"If I fall off of the stage, I'm blameing you for distracting me," she said biting her lip.

"I'm distracting you?" He grinned at her before kissing her again. Mitchie moaned and pushed him away.

"I really should get going."

"Fine." He pouted.

Mitchie giggled and gave him a peck on the lips before going out onto the huge stage. She had found a new confidence inside of her and sang her heart out.

She came off stage with a huge smile on her face. She went over to her friends who were cheering.

"You didn't fall off the stage," Shane said. "I believe you owe me a kiss."

"Hmm, maybe later if I'm in the mood," Mitchie teased. She turned around to talk to Caitlyn. Shane grabbed her arm and pressed his lips against her.

"Ugh, I really don't need to see that!" Nate said. This time, it was Ella who wacked him on the back of his head.

"Stop ruining their moments!" she said.

"Ow," Nate groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "Stop that!"

"I don't know," Mitchie said. "Hitting you is pretty fun." Nate pouted and they all laughed.

A stage director came over and told them that they guys were on. They kissed their girlfriends, and wife, before running on to the stage.

They sang a couple of songs, did some tricks, made the fans scream louder every second.

While they were singing, Mitchie took out her phone and called her mom. She called her everyday to check up on her. Luckily, she was safely in Spain and there hadn't been any news about her dad. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little superstisus.

"Hey, Mom," she said when she picked up. "How are you? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Mitchie." Connie laughed. "You worry more about me than I worry about you."

"I'm sorry," Mitchie said. "I'm just really scared. I really want you to be safe."

"I know, sweetie. Trust me, I'm fine. If I hear about anything, I'll tell you. But I'm perfectly safe here with your aunt. I have plenty of friends watching out for me as well. I also met a guy that I think fancies me."

Mitchie laughed. This kind of calmed her down. If her mother was happy, then she was happy.

"Kay," Mitchie said. "I have to go. We're in the middle of a concert so I can't hear very well. I'll call you later tonight."

"You know what Mitchie. Don't call me. It's not healthy to be this worried. Go, have fun with your friends and Shane. . . But not too much fun."

"Mom!" Mitchie exclaimed, feeling her face go hot. She had never thought about doing anything like that with Shane!

Connie chuckled. "I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Mitchie hung up and went to the side of the to watch the boys. Shane was standing in the middle, with a huge grin on his face. Nate and Jason were standing on either side of him with their guitars, equally large grins on their faces.

"Thank you New York!" Jason said into the microphone. "This was an amazing night. Thank you for sharing it with us."

"But before we say good night," Nate said. "We have one more song. Would you guys like to hear it?" The crowd screamed. Mitchie chuckled seeing C3's grins widen.

"This last song is dedicate to some important people in our lives," Shane said. "They bring out the best in us we would like to tell them that we love them with all our hearts." He looked over at Mitchie and smiled.

'I love you.' She mouthed.

Shane grinned and turned back to the audience. The music started playing.

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
>Finally found the missing part of me<br>Felt so close but you were faraway  
>Left me without anything to say<em>

_Now I'm speechless  
>Over the edge I'm just breathless<br>I never thought that I'd catch this  
>Love bug again<br>Hopeless  
>Head over heels in the moment<br>I never thought that I'd get hit  
>By this love bug again<em>

_I can't get your smile out of my mind  
>(I can't get you out of my mind)<br>I think about your eyes all the time  
>Beautiful but you don't even try<br>(You don't even, don't even try)  
>Modesty is just so hard to find<em>

_Now I'm speechless  
>Over the edge I'm just breathless<br>I never thought that I'd catch this  
>Love bug again<br>Hopeless  
>Head over heels in the moment<br>I never thought that I'd get hit  
>By this love bug again<em>

_Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
>Everything I wished that it would be<br>__Suddenly I forgot how to speek  
>Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see<em>

The guys moved closer to the audience. Nate and Jason exchanged their acoustic guitars for electric ones.

_Now I'm  
>*Totally awesome guitar solo*<br>Yeah  
>*Some more of that awesomeness*<em>

_Now I'm speechless  
>Over the edge I'm just breathless<br>I never thought that I'd catch this  
>Love bug again<br>Now I'm hopeless  
>Head over heels in the moment<br>I never thought that I'd get hit  
>By this love bug again<em>

_Whoa oh  
>Love bug again<em>

"Good night everyone! We love you! Thank you so much." Shane called out. They held hands and bowed before coming off of the stage where the girls were standing with tears in their eyes.

Mitchie threw her arms around Shane and kissed him like it was their last day on Earth.

"So I'm taking you liked that song?" Shane said jokingly once they pulled away. Mitchie nodded her head rapidly.

Shane laughed and connected their foreheads. "Careful. You're going to get dizzy."

Mitchie didn't say anything. She just kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's that. Hope u guys liked it! Sorry it was so crappy. I really didn't know what to write.<strong>

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT MESSAGE: So after I post this chapter up, I'm going to start working on a new story. So I might not post this for a while. The new story will be called Kidnapped. PM if u want to learn more. The title pretty much gives it away. Don't worry, I'm not stopping this story, I'm just going to work on another one along with this one.**

**Questions:**

**1) Like it? Hate it? Love it? I need to know!**

**2) What songs do you want to hear in this story. I have some planned out but I'm just curious to see what y'all want.**

**3) What do u want to see in the next chap? I have it all thought out, I just need the stuff in between.**

**4) What's your fav song on Fastlife? Mine is Just In Love.**

**The song in this chap is Love Bug by the one and only Jonas Brothers.**

**Hope you liked this. See ya next time, maybe with my new story. I'm still not sure.**

**Peace. Love. Jonas.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's ch 11. Enjoy. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! :)**

**My new story Kidnapped is up. Check it out. It's much different than this and is rated M, but I hope u like it. ****Reply to ananymous reviewers:**

**Skyscraper: **Thank you! I will go into deeper depht about how Mitchie feels about her father in the second book. I will definately use For The Love of a Daughter. Love Slayer is also my sister's favorite song. She wouldn't stop singing it!

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

**Mitchie's POV**

It was dark. I couldn't breathe. There were screams all around me.

"Mitchie!" Someone called out.

"Mom?" I asked. I ran in the direction of the voice. But then I heard it from behind me. I turned around and ran the other way. The voice was coming from all around. I didn't know were to go.

A door appeared in front of me. I opened it and went inside, running down a long pathway until I came to a light. When I reached it, I gasped in horror.

My dad was holding my mom with a knife against her neck. I tried to reach her but I couldn't move, it was like my feet were glued to the floor. My dad laughed.

"I told you, you'd pay." He slit my mom's throat. I wanted to scream but my voice was gone. All I heard were my mom's pained screams and my dad's crazy laughter.

Then I started seeing people. People I loved. Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, Ella, Shane. . .

I tried to warn them about my dad but my voice still wouldn't work. I ran towards them. But as I got close, they disappeared. I heard my dad's laughter again. He appeared in front of me.

"Now it's your turn." He raised his knife.

I screamed. . .

"Mitchie!"

I jolted away, my heart pounding hard in my chest. Shane was looking at me with a concened expression. "Mitchie, baby, are you alright? You were sweating and shaking."

"I'm fine," I said, wiping my face. I realized I had been crying in my sleep. "It was just a nightmare. Go back to sleep. I'm sorry for waking you."

Shane nodded and wrapped his arms around me. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah." I grabbed his shirt, pulling him close and burrying my face in his chest. "Just don't leave me."

I felt him kiss my forehead. My heart was still beating fast and I was slightly shaking. Shane started singing softly in my ear.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
>The reason that I'm singin<br>I need to find you  
>I gotta find you<em>

I let his soothing voice and the rhythemic beat of his heart lull me to sleep.

* * *

><p>I squirmed nervously in my seat. Shane rubbed my back reassuringly.<p>

"Relax," he said. "You've met them before. You know they love you."

"Yeah," I said. "But back then, we were just friends. Now that I'm your girlfriend, they probably think differently of me."

"No they don't. You're still the same Mitchie everyone knows and loves. The only diference is that you're dating a super sexy rockstar!"

I fake gasped. "Jesse McCartney?" I laughed at the look on Shane's face.

"Don't joke about that," he said seriously.

"Aw, come on. You know I love you." I kissed his cheek, making him smile.

"But Jesse McCarteney is pretty sexy." I said.

"No he's not," Shane mumbled.

I laughed and kissed him.

We were in New Jersey, on our way to see Connect 3's parents. As much as I loved them, I couldn't help but feel nervous. The Grays and my family have known each other for a long time, so you'd think I'd be fine. But I was a mess. I kept worrying about what they would think of me. The last time I saw them was at Jason and Ella's wedding in December. Shane and I still hated each other back then. His parents were tring to get us to stop throwing glares at each other and talk. I wonder what they think of Shane and I dating.

"Calm down, Mitchie," Caitlyn said. "If anyone should be nervous it's me. I've never met your parents before."

"If I love you, they'll love you," Nate said, kissing her forehead.

Caitlyn giggled. "At least your dad's not a big, buff guy that will rip me to shreds if I hurt you."

"Don't remind me," Nate said with a terrified expression.

We all laughed.

The tour bus pulled into the Gray's mansion. I nervously looked out the window.

"Come on," Shane said. He kissed me and grabbed my hand. We got off the bus and walked up to the huge doors. Jason rang the doorbell and we heard footsteps. A few seconds later, the door swung open to reveal C3's parents.

A squeal was heard from their mom, Denise, as she attacked her sons with hugs.

"Gosh, Mom," Nate said. "You're acting like a crazed fan girl."

"I'm sorry," Denise said. "I'm just so happy to see my boys again after so long. I miss you so much!"

Shane chuckled. "We missed you too, Mom." He kissed her cheek. Denise was suprised, but beaming. She turned to me.

"Mitchie, it's great to see you again!"

"You too, Mrs. G," I said hugging her.

"I told you so many times, Mitch. Call me Denise."

"I'm sorry. It just seems direspectful to call you by your first name."

"You're way too overly polite," Shane said. I stuck my tounge out at him.

Denise laughed and turned to Cait. "You must be Caitlyn." She hugged her. "I've heard so much about you over the phone."

"Mom!" Nate exclaimed, blushing.

Caitlyn giggled. "It's great to meet you."

We all went inside to the living room where C3's dad, Paul, was. We greated him the same way, though he didn't squeal like a crazed fan girl when he saw his sons.

"Mitchie!"

Before I could turn around, I felt something tight around my waist and was being attacked by an eight year old.

"Hi Frankie!" I exclaimed, hugging him back. He was Shane, Nate, and Jason's little brother. "It's so good to see you again!"

"I missed you so much," he said. "I was so excited to see you. This is gonna be awesome! Well, besides the fact that you're dating my dork of a brother. But I still love you!"

"Well, it's great to see you too," Shane said sarcasticly.

"Yeah, yeah." Frankie waved a hand at his brothers and ran upstairs.

"Frankie!" Denise called. "Come down here and give your brothers a proper hug."

Frankie huffed dramaticly and came downstairs. He hugged his brothers with little enthusiasum. When he got to Shane, Shane picked him up and threw him over his sholder.

"Hey! Put me down you creep or I will cut off your - "

"You better put him down Shane," I laughed. "Before he says something he's not suppose to."

"I was going to say cut off your head. What were you talking about?" Frankie asked innocently.

We all looked at each other awkwardly and started laughing.

"I envy your innocence," I said.

Frankie looked at us all confused. He shrugged and turned to Caitlyn.

"Wow, Nate," he said. "She's much hotter than you said."

"Frankie!" Nate exclaimed.

Shane and I laughed at the expression on his and Caitlyn's face.

"Alright you kindergardeners," Paul said. "Lets eat dinner before we leave."

"Hey, I'm a preschooler," Shane said.

We ate dinner talking about random stuff. It was nice to sit with the Gray family. There was no yelling or crying. Unlike my own family.

After dinner, we got ready and drove to the stadium. It was an hour from their house so we rented a hotel.

A few hours, much fussing, later, I had a dress and, to my disliking, make-up on and was standing backstage waiting for for the boys.

"Good luck," Chad said coming to stand next to me. "Not like you need it. You're amazing all on your own."

"Thanks!" I smiled at him. "I'm just waiting for Shane to get here."

Chad scowled a little when I mentioned Shane. "What?" I asked.

Chad shrugged. "I don't know. It's just that. . . Do you really think that you and Shane would last?"

"Huh?" Now where did that come from.

"Just think about it," Chad said quickly. "He's a world famous rockstar who travels the world and is always busy. And you're. . ."

"Are you saying I'm a nobody?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"No, no. I'm not saying that. I'm just saying, how can you make this relationship work? After this, you might get a contract. Then you will be even more busy. How will you two make time to see each other?"

"We'll figure it out. Why do you even care?"

"Well, I consider us pretty good friends now," Chad said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks. But I can take care of myself." I heard the announcer call my name. "See ya later."

I went on the stage to see the screaming crowd. I smiled at them. I was suprised to see a sign that said "Team Smitchie". I laughed at the couple name everyone gave us. Shane and I both agreed that it was the most adorable thing in the world.

"Hey guys!" I said into the mic. "This is a song a wrote a few days ago. I hope you like it."

_Hey Stephen  
>I know looks can be decievin but I know I saw a light in you<br>As we walked we were talkin  
>I didn't say half the things I wanted to<br>Of all the girls tossin rocks at your window  
>I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold<br>Hey Stephen  
>Boy you might have me believin I don't always have to be alone<em>

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
>Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so<br>Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
>Can't help it if there's no one else<br>Mm I can't help myself_

_Hey Stephen  
>I've been holding back this feeling so I've got something to say to you<br>Ha  
>I've seen it all so I thought that I've never seen nobody shine the way you do<br>The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
>It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change<br>Hey Stephen  
>Why are people leavin'<br>I think you and I should stay the same_

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
>Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so<br>Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
>Can't help it if there's no one else<br>Mm I can't help myself_

_They're dimmin the streetlights  
>You're perfect for me<br>Why aren't you here  
>Tonight<br>I'm waiting alone now  
>So come on and come out<br>And pull me near  
>And shine, shine, shine<em>

_Hey Stephen  
>I could give you 50 reasons why I should be the one you chose<br>All thos other girls  
>Well they're beautiful<br>But would they write a song for you_

_I can't help it if you look like an angel  
>Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so<br>Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
>Can't help it if there's no one else<br>Mm I can't help myself_

_If you look like an angel  
>Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so<br>Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
>Can't help it if there's no one else<br>Mm I can't help myself_

_Can't help myself  
>I cannot help myself<br>Cannot help myself  
>Oh oh oh<em>

I waved at the crowd and came off stage.

"That was amazing Mitchie!" Denise said, giving me a hug.

"Yeah, I wonder what awesome rockstar that was about," Shane said.

"It wasn't about an awesome rockstar," I said, "It was about this really dorky popstar."

"What! Who is he?" Shane said, playing along. "I'm gonna need to kick his ass for stealing my girl."

I giggled as he put an arm around me. A few minutes later, someone anounced Connect 3.

"Good luck, popstar," I said.

"Hey, it's rockstar!"

"No, you're not cool enough."

He stuck his tongue out at me before giving me a kiss and running on stage with Nate and Jason.

"Let's rock New Jerseeeeeeeeey!" Jason shouted.

_Hey  
>This is the night<br>This is the night  
>Heeeey<br>Feelin alive  
>Feelin alive<em>

_My heart goes boom as the stars go blue  
>Like a sea of cellphone lights<br>The moon gets light as the sun goes down  
>Somewhere behind the Hollywood sign<em>

_Have you ever felt like you're livin in the shadows  
>Have you ever felt kept out<br>I know sometimes that it feels like a battle  
>But it can turn around<em>

_Hey  
>This is the night<br>This is the night  
>Heeeey<br>Feelin alive  
>Feelin alive<em>

_The kick-drum starts as the boulivard  
>Fills up with all the boys and the girls<br>From Jersey Town to the L.A. crowd  
>They hear us all over the world<em>

_Have you ever felt like standing on a rooftop  
>Have you ever wanted to scream<br>Everybody dance  
>Burnin up til the blast off<br>Just like a rocket machine  
>Yeah<em>

_Hey  
>This is the night<br>This is the night  
>Heeeey<br>Feelin alive  
>Feelin alive<em>

_Cause we're not alone tonight  
>So raise up your hands and touch the sky<br>Cause we're not alone tonight  
>Oh oh whoa oh oh<em>

_Hey  
>This is the night<br>This is the night  
>(Yeah)<em>_  
>Heeeey<br>(Yeah)  
>Feelin alive<br>Feelin alive_

(Feelin alive)

_Hey  
>This is the night<br>This is the night  
>(This is the night)<br>Heeeey  
>Feelin alive<br>(Feelin)  
>Feelin alive<em>

_Hey  
>This is the night<br>This is the night  
>(Can you feel it)<br>Heeeey  
>Feelin alive<br>Feelin alive_

_Hey  
>This is the night<br>This is the night  
>Heeeey<br>Feelin alive  
>Feelin alive<em>

* * *

><p>After the concert, we headed off to our hotel.<p>

"I almost forgot how grown up my boys are now," Denise said, looking like she was about to cry.

"I know I am," Frankie said.

"She's talking about us, shrimp," Nate said. Frankie pouted and stuck out his tongue.

Denise laughed. "Alright guys. Go to bed. We need to get up early tomorrow."

"Yes mother," Jason said dramaticly. He took Ella's hand and went out the door.

"Night Mitch," Nate said. "And creature," he said to Shane. He ruffled Frankie's hair and went outside with him. Shane stayed back.

"Shane," Paul said. "Aren't you going to bed?"

"I don't wanna," Shane said, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting like a little kid. I slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Stop being a child," I said.

He rubbed his arm. "That hurt."

"Too bad." He smiled as I kissed his cheek. Paul and Denise exchanged worried glances.

"Shane," Denise said. "Can we talk to you outside?"

"Sure. BRB," he said to me.

"BRB?" I asked. "Too lazy to say the whole thing?"

He just stuck his tongue out. I grabbed it with my fingers. "Stick that thing out one more time, and it comes off. Got it?"

His eyes widened in terror and he nodded. "You scare me," he said when I let go.

"Good."

"Shane," Paul said.

"I'm coming." He ruffled my hair and got up.

**Normal POV**

"What's up?" Shane asked.

His parents looked at each other uncomfortably. "Shane," Denise started. "We're not so comfortable with you and Mitchie dating.

"What do you mean."

"Well," Paul said. "You're a famous rockstar and you're going to be touring a lot so you and Mitchie aren't going to be able to see each other."

"We'll make it work."

"It's not just that. We're not comfortable with how close you two are."

"What are you talking about? We've known each other since she was born. Of course we'd be close."

"We know," Denise said. "But. . . Jason said that you've slept in the same bed before."

"Oh. . ."

_Note to self, _Shane thought. _Beat the crap out of Jason._

"Is that all?" Shane asked aloud.

"Don't talk like it's not a big deal," Paul said.

"It's not!" Shane's voice was rising a little.

"Shane," Denise said, trying to calm him down. "You know how we feel about stuff like this."

"But we're not doing anything! We both have purity ring. We just sleep, that's all. I swear!"

"How do we know we can trust you?" Paul asked, his voice rising as well.

"How can you not trust me? I feel the same way you do about that stuff **(A/N: If you haven't cautght on to what they're talking about... I don't want to explain it.)**. And she's starting to have nightmares. I need to be there for her when she wakes up crying. You can't make me lose her!"

"That's enough!" Paul yelled. "We will not have this conversation any longer. You will break up with Mitchie. We forbid you to be anything more than friends."

"I will not hurt her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. You can't take that away." With that he turned around.

"Shane!" Denise called. But he wasn't listening.

Inside, Mitchie had heard the whole thing and was starting to get tears in her eyes. She had thought that Shane's parents would have some reaction about her and Shane going out, but she didn't expect this. She had known the Grays all her life. Why wouldn't they trust her?

But then she thought about what Shane had said. He sounded so hurt. He actually thought that they could make it. That made her smile.

She sighed. Why did everyone suddenly think that her and Shane are a bad idea.

The door opened and Shane came in. "You heard that, didn't you?"

Mitchie gave him a sad smile. He sighed and slumped down on the bed next to her. He opened his arms and she crawled to his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't listen to them," he said. "I love you and I'll never hurt you. I'll never doubt our love. I'll never leave you."

"I know," Mitchie said. "I love you too. But, so many people think we won't make it and. . ." She trailed off.

"Don't listen to any of them. They don't have something as amazing as we do. This love is ours and they can't take that."

Mitchie looked up at him and smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Shane woke up later that night. He looked at the clock. It was 4:00 AM. He looked down at Mitchie, who was wrapped up in his arms, and lightly kissed her cheek. He got up and sat on the bed.<p>

"Shane?" Mitchie asked, getting up.

"Hey," he said smiling at her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to my room. I don't want my parents finding me in here."

"No, don't leave." Mitchie tightened her arms around him. He kissed her head.

"I have to, babe. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Fine."

Shane kissed her and got up. He rounded up his stuff and left the room.

As he walked down the hallway to his room, he went passed Nate, who had probably stayed the night at Caitlyn's. The two brothers looked at each other knowingly, grinned, and high-fived.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the dark, two figured stood.<p>

"Did you convince her?" one of them, a girl, asked.

"No," the other figure, who was a boy, replied. "She was determined that nothing would happen."

The first person growled in frustration. "We need to step this up. We're getting nowhere being nice."

The other one nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh. Some suspense. Review and tell me what you think.<strong>

**ATTENTION ALL AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER FANS: I'm not sure there are many of them who read this story but if you're out there, read this. I'm might me starting a Zuko/Katara fanfic. I'm not sure yet. PM me to learn more.**

**The first song in this chapter is Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift. The second one is Feelin Alive by the Jonas Brothers.**

**Questions:**

**1) Who do you think the mystery people are?**

**2) What do you like about this story?**

**3) Is there anything you don't like or want to see?**

**4) Favorite part?**

**Be sure to read my new story, Kidnapped.**

**Stay Strong**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. God bless you all! Hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. Life has been hectic with school and stuff. I only get time to work on this over the weekends. And also, my parents are on a vacation and my sister and I are staying at a family friend's house. **

**News:**

**Joe jonas got a lap dance from Britney Spears! During the show! HOLY FUCK! It was only a few years ago that he bought his first CD (Britney's album) and now he got a lap dance from her. Knowing him, he probably enjoyed it. Haha. Except he looked a bit umcomfertable. His smile is sooo adorable!**

**The song that I am obsessed with right now is Make You Mine from Joe Jonas. Awesome song. Makes me wanna dance everytime i hear it. It's on Fastlife, incase you didn't know.**

**Replies to ananymous reviewers:**

**Skyscraper: **Thank you so much! I'm glad that you find the Smitchie-ness in this story cute. I absolutely suck at romance!

**camp rocker4eva: **1) Hmm. . . We'll see ;)

2) I know right! Gosh they need to see that they're perfect for each other!

3) Haha I know. A lot of people don't like that. But this can't be some fairytale where everything is perfect. There HAS to be drama. ;)

4) Haha! I'm glad you liked that part. :)

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

**Mitchie's POV**

This was it. The last concert of the tour. You'd think I'd be confident after all those shows, but I was just as nervous as I was when we started the tour.

We had gone across the U.S. and to some places in Canada and Mexico. Then we went to South America. I loved the Bahamas! It was so fun and peaceful there. It was like a tropic paradise! **(A/N: I've never been to the Bahamas so I don't really know what it's like there. But I think that discription is close enough. Correct me if I'm wrong.)** It was also the place where Jason and Ella had first met, so it was extra special to them.

After that we flew to Europe and Asia. That was my most favorite part. I loved sightseeing in the foreign countries and learning about their cultures.

And the fans were really supportive. The only negitivity I heard about me and Shane being together was from Camille. I ignored it at first, but it became so constant that it angered me. But I calmed myself down, confident not to let her ruin all my fun.

I was actually pretty sad that the tour was over. It felt good to travel to different places and sing my heart out to millions of people.

But the good thing was that Shane and the guys had a month off to cool down before they started working on the next album. And they'd be doing that all in L.A. so I could see them sometimes.

I waited backstage bouncing up and down, the way I always do when I was nervous.

"Still, Mitch?" Shane asked.

"Hey, I'm still nervous when I sing around you. Don't judge me."

He chuckled and laid an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, Mitchie," Frankie said. "Have you written any new songs."

"I have actually."

"And you're going to sing them to me right?" Shane asked with a cocky grin.

"I don't know, popstar," I teased.

"Please!" Shane and Frankie said at the same time.

"Relax," I laughed. "You'll hear it tonight."

"Yay!"

I laughed. "You're such a little boy, Shane!"

"Hey, but you still love me." He bent down and kissed me, ignoring his parents' disapproving looks.

"Hey, Shaney!" said and all too familiar and annoying voice.

Shane groaned. "Camille."

"Camel?" Frankie asked. I started laughing, causing Camille to glare at me. But then again, when doesn't she glare at me?

The anouncer called my name. I took a deep breath.

"You'll do fine," Shane said. "Don't worry about it. You've been doing this for three months, and you've gotten better each time, if that's even possible."

"Thanks, Shay." I smiled and kissed him.

I hugged Frankie before going out onto stage. Since this was the last concert, it had the biggest crowd. But I felt suprisingly confident. I really wanted people to hear this next song. I wanted all of the fans, Shane, his parents, Camille, and Chad to all hear it.

After I finished the first song, I sat down on a stool with my guitar.

"You guys are so amazing," I said to the crowd. I was rewarded by screams. "I want to sing this new song that I wrote."

I smiled as the crowd excitedly cheered.

"You know when you're in love, like you're really, _really _in love, there is always going to be some people who will disapprove and think that it's a bad idea. They will try to talk you out of it. But when you're really in love, it's only you and that one special person."

I looked over at the side of the stage where Shane was standing. It looked like he was thinking hard. Our eyes met and we grinned.

I smiled as the song started.

_Elavator button and morning air  
>Stranger silence makes me wanna take the stairs<br>If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
>But right now<br>My time is there  
>It seems like there's always someone who disapproves<br>They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
>And the virdict comes from thos with nothing else to do<br>The jury's out  
>But my choice is you<em>

__Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life, makes love, look hard  
>The stakes are high<br>The water's rough  
>But this love is ours<em>_

___You never know what people have up their sleeves  
>Ghost from you're past gonna jump out at me<br>Lurking in the shadows with their lipgloss smiles  
>But I don't care<br>Cause right now you're min  
>And you'll say<em>__

______Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life, makes love, look hard  
>The stakes are high<br>The water's rough  
>But this love is ours<em>_____

____And it's not their to speculate  
>If it's wrong and<br>Your hand are tough but they are where  
>Mine belong in<br>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
>With this song for you<em>___

____Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
>And I love the riddles that you speek<br>And any snide remark from my father about your tatoos  
>Will be ignored<br>Cause my heart is your____

__________So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>people throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life, makes love, look hard__________

____Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>Peopele throw rocks at things that shine<br>But they can't take what's ours  
>They can't take what's ours<em>___

_The stakes are high  
>The water's rough<br>But this love is ours_

I ran off stage and towards my beaming group of friends. I looked over at Paul and Denise and they looked shocked.

"That was amazing Mitch!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"I think that was the best song you have ever written," Frankie said.

"Thank midget," I said, high-fiving him.

I went over to the snack bar and got a bottle of water. I looked around for Shane, but he was nowhere to be found.

I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms around me. I looked up to see a grinning Shane. "Need something?"

"I already have everything I need right here."

I smiled as he leaned down and kissed me. He rested a hand on my cheek and another on my waist and deepened the kiss.

I gently pushed him off of me. "Don't you need to get ready?"

He shrugged. "I have a few minutes."

With that, he reconnected our lips. I moaned as he pushed me against the wall and deepened the kiss even more. I opened my mouth to let his tongue slide in. As he explored my mouth, I nibled at his bottom lip. He growled and pressed his body onto mine, deepening the kiss even more. My hands traveled from his neck to his hair as I pulled him closer. I swear I heard him moan!

**(A/N: Damn it, that little scene was so hard for me to write! I need help!)**

Our make out session was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We pulled apart to see Shane's parents standing there, not looking very happy. Paul looked angry and Denise just looked as uncomfertable as I felt.

"What?" Shane asked, annoyed.

"You and your brothers are on in two minutes," Paul said in an equally annoyed voice. Shane groaned.

"You better go," I said, smiling at him.

"Fine," He said dramaticlly. He kissed me and left to go to the stage.

I stood their awkwardly with his parents. I never remembered it being this awkward with them. They had always loved me and had thought of me as their child. I guess they can't think that when you're dating their son.

I smiled politely to them and went to the side of the stage to watch the boys.

They played a couple of songs, making the fans scream louder and louder. I swear they're going to have hearing problems when they're older!

"Did you all have a great night?" Nate asked towards the end of the concert. The crowd replied by cheering and screaming. After a whole tour I still wasn't used to so much noise.

"Before we leave, we're going to sing one more song. This is a song that's going to be on our new album," Shane said. "Tell us what you think."

He looked at me with those beautiful, tender eyes and winked. That little gesture was enough to make my whole body melt.

_Take my hand tonight  
>We can run so far<br>We can change the world  
>To anything we want<br>We can stop for hours  
>Just staring at the<br>They shine down to show us_

_You know when the sun forgets to shine  
>I'll be there to hold you through the night<br>We'll be running so fast we could fly  
>Tonight<br>And even when we're miles and miles apart  
>You're still holding all of my heart<br>I promise it will never be dark  
>I know<br>We're inseparable_

_We can run forever  
>If you wanted to<br>I would not get tired  
>Cause I'd be with you<br>I keep singing this song  
>Until the very end<br>We Have done all these things  
>(Yeah)<em>

__You know when the sun forgets to shine  
>I'll be there to hold you through the night<br>We'll be running so fast we could fly  
>Tonight<br>And even when we're miles and miles apart  
>You're still holding all of my heart<br>I promise it will never be dark  
>I know<br>We're inseparable__

_I would give it all  
>Never let you fall<br>Cause I know  
>We're inseparable<br>I would give it all  
>Just to show you I'm in love<br>Cause you know  
>We're inseparable<em>

__You know when the sun forgets to shine  
>I'll be there to hold you through the night<br>We'll be running so fast we could fly  
>Tonight<br>And even when we're miles and miles apart  
>You're still holding all of my heart<br>I promise it will never be dark  
>I know<br>We're inseparable__

* * *

><p>It's been a month since the tour was over. It felt weird not moving in a bus the whole time, but I was glad to be back home. There was was no word about my dad yet, so I was staying at Caitlyn's. My mom was still in Spain. Paul, Denise, and Frankie were staying with the boys while they worked.<p>

The boys visited us sometimes, though Nate was still scared of Caitlyn's father. What a weanie.

I didn't have to see Camille anymore, thank freakin God, but I kept in touch with Chad.

Shane and I didn't really get to see each other much. Connect 3 was currently working on their new album. I would go into the studio sometimes to see them, but that was mostly it. It was rare for us to have a moment alone like we did now.

Shane and I were laying on my bed in Caitlyn's room. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked, combing his fingers through my hair.

"Nothing," I said.

"You know, when people say 'nothing', it's usually something."

I giggled.

"Come on. Tell me," Shane whined.

I sighed. "Really, it's nothing. It's just that we don't get to spend as much time together anymore."

"I know, baby. I'm sorry. We just have so much work to do. We need to be done with the album by winter."

"It's not your fault. I don't want to come between you and your career. I just wish we had some more time to spend together, like we do now."

"Me too." He tightened his arms around me.

I rolled over to my side, wrapping my arms around his neck and burrying my head in his shoulder. I felt him kiss my head.

"Has Melcom called you yet?" Shane asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No. Why?"

"Well. . . I don't know if I'm suppose to tell you this. . ."

"Please?" I made a puppy face at him.

He laughed. "Fine."

"Yay!" I hugged him.

He laughed again. "Well me, the guys, and Melcom were talking about you - "

"Of course you were," I said. "I'm amazing!"

"Let me finish!"

"Fine." I huffed dramatically. Shane ruffled my hair before continuing.

"We were talking about how talented you are. And how the world should see your talent. So we all decided that you should have a contract."

"What?" I asked.

"We all know that you enjoy writing and singing music, and you do it really well. We saw the reaction my fans had when you sang on tour. You're music speaks to people. You write about stuff that everyone goes through. With your music, people can learn tips about relationships while jamming out. The world _needs _to see your talent. And I know this has been a dream of yours for a long time."

"Shane, I don't know," I said looking down.

Shane placed a hand on my chin and tilted my head up so I was looking into his big brown orbs. "I know you're scared. Don't be. Everyone will love you. And if you still have doubts, know that I will be there for you till the end of time."

I smiled at him. "I know you will."

"So will you go for it?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

I threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you."

He kissed my cheek. "Anything for you, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this was so short. I really didn't know what to write.<strong>

**What did you think?**

**IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY! The first song in this chapter is Ours by Taylor Swift. The second one is Inseparable by the Jonas Brothers. I highly recommend you listen to both of them, cuz they really describe what Shane and Mitchie are going through, especially Ours. I'm too lazy to write it in detail.**

**Questions:**

**1) Does anybody have any ideas about some romantic scenes. Cuz I suck at those. I can imagine them in my head, but it's just hard for me to write them down. If any of you can think one up for me, that would be great!**

**2) Favorite part?**

**See ya next time. Remember, reviews make me happy. :)**

**Sober. Is. Sexy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guyz! Sorry it took so long to update. Life has been busy. Hope you enjoy this chappy. It's gonna be filled with a bunch of songs.**

**New:**

**Demi Lovato dyed her hair red! She looks amazing! But then again, she looks amazing in anything.**

**Demi dating that Wilmer dude from Handy Many? NOOOO! There were some pictures of them making out. I wanted to puke when I saw them. Does she know how many girls he has slept with? UGH! Don't know what she's thinking.**

**Demi and Joe won an O Music Award. YAY! Joe got the Best Lyric Video prize for See No More and Demi got Best Artist. Congrats to them both!**

**Justin Beiber is taking a Paternity Test cuz some crazy girl accused him of being the father of her baby. BULLSHIT! I'm not a Justin Beiber fan, but I don't think he would do that to Selena.**

**Joe Jonas, the girl from Vampire Diaries, and a bunch of other celebs are taking an oath to stay silent for 24 hrs on Nov. 11. They are doing this to raise money for a charity for kids who don't have voices and can't support themselves. I think that's really sweet!**

**Demi and Joe are going to sing on the Santa Slam radio thing on December 5th! I don't think they are going to sing together but they're definitely going to run into each other.**

**NverSayNver told me that she and musicloveandlife came up with a plan. They will go to the Santa Slam thing and distract Wilmer with a girl to sleep with (maybe Delta Goodrem since he seems likes young girls). Then they are going to knock Joe and Demi out and lock them in a closet. They won't be able to come out until they are making out. NverSayNver mentioned something about Jemi babies, but I'm not going to go into that. . .**

**This plan is most likely not going to follow through, but I'm in anyways. Anyone else wanna join. Do it for Jemi!**

**Replies to anonymous reviewers:**

**Skyscraper: **Hmm I might use that idea. Thank you! It helped a lot.

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own CR.**

Chapter 13

**Mitchie's POV**

I nervously paced backstage, trying to calm my breathing. A lot has happened since the past two months.

I took Shane's advice and talked to Melcom Mecom. He was thrilled that I wanted to work with his label. The next month was spent recording some songs. Shane visited me sometimes, but very little. He was busy working on his album with Nate and Jason.

Melcom had decided that I should do a solo concert before I release anything to see how people would react. It took some convincing, but I agreed.

Now I wish that I hadn't.

I paced back and forth in front of my dressing room. I had been doing that for a while.

"You know, you should stop that," a voice said from behind me. "You're creating a draft."

"Shane!" I threw my arms around him. I hadn't seen him in so long!

Actually it had been a day, but it felt like years.

He chuckled and stumbled back a little from the impact. "Glad to know you're happy to see me."

"I'm so happy you're here! I've been a nervous wreck."

"What else is new?"

I smacked his arm. "I'm serious! My whole future depends on this. What if I'm not good. What if they hate me? What if I fall off the stage? What if - "

Shane cut me off by crashing his lips onto mine. I relaxed a little and wove my arms around his neck.

"Better?" he asked when he pulled away.

"Hehe, yeah." I giggled.

Shane laughed and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry. You'll do great."

I sighed. "What if no one comes?"

"Will it make you feel better if I said the concert is sold out?"

"No, it will scare the crap out of me."

"Then I won't say it."

I grinned at him. "Come on, help me pick what to wear."

I grabbed his hand and led him into my dressing room. I walked over to my wardrobe and opened it. "How about this?"

I held up a concert tee and some ripped jeans.

"Whoa, whoa, no," Shane said.

"Why?" I asked frowning a little.

"This is your first solo concert. You will _not _wear T-shirt and jeans. You're going to wear dress."

"But I hate dresses," I complained. "They're so gross!"

"Too bad. It's a first time for everything."

I sighed and gave in. "Fine."

We ended up picking a silver dress with a lot of sequence and a pair of black boots. **( A/N: The outfit Taylor Swift wore in Journey to Fearless.)**

I went into the bathroom to change. I came out to see Shane sitting on the couch. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait," Shane said.

"What?"

"I have something for you."

I raised an eyebrow and walked over to him. He got up and took something out from the back of the couch. My eyes widened when I saw what it was.

It was a sparkly, purple guitar. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"Oh my god, Shane. It's beautiful!" I came over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"Read the back," Shane said.

I took it from his hands and looked at it. On the back, on the bottom right, was written, _'From Shane, with love'_.

"Aww!" I said, hugging him again. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too babe." He turned his head kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. I was getting into the kiss when he pulled away.

"We should go, babe," he said. He laughed at my pout and quickly pecked my lips.

I walked over to my dressing table and picked up the necklace Shane had given me. I held it out to him and turned around. He placed it around my neck. When he was done he wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You're so beautiful." He kissed my neck, sending a shiver down my spine.

I tilted my head a little and moaned.

I suddenly pulled away and gave him a playful shove. "Come on, lover boy."

I took his hand and together, we walked to the stage where everyone was waiting. As we neared it, I heard loud screams and suddenly got nervous.

"I don't know about this, you guys," I said.

"You'll be great, Mitch," Jason said giving me a hug.

"This is something you were born to do," Nate said. "You'll ace it."

"Aww, I love you guys," I said causing everyone to laugh.

"GROUP HUG!" Jason shouted bringing us all in for a really tight hug.

"Jason, we really would like to live through the rest of our lives," Nate managed to say.

"Just a few more seconds," Jason said.

"Hey look, a bird!" Shane exclaimed.

"Where?" Jason released us all and looked around. He frowned. "There's no bird."

Shane patted his back. "It's ok man."

I laughed and gave Jason another hug and then went to Nate. Caitlyn was already set up on stage since she was the producer and she was going to do the beats.

I walked over to Shane and threw my arms around him. "I love you, Shay."

"I love you too, Mitch Mitch."

The announcer called my name and I got nervous all over again.

"Wait, I can't do this!"

"Yes you can, Mitch," Nate said.

"But there's so many people!"

"I told you it was sold out," Shane said.

"Yeah, but I thought you were just saying that to scare me."

Shane rolled his eyes and gave my shoulders a squeeze. "You'll be fine."

"You just have to believe!" Jason exclaimed. We all gave him a look. "What?"

I giggled and gave Shane a quick kiss before taking my position on the platform. They announced my name again and the plat form started to lift up. My heart started to race faster as the screams grew louder. When I was on stage, I got a good look at the crowd. I've performed in front of this many people before, but back then I was just an opening act. Right now, it's just me.

I grinned at the crowd before I started singing.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset__  
><em>_She's going off about somethin that you said__  
><em>_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do__  
><em>_I'm in my room, it's a typical tuesday night__  
><em>_I'm listenin to the kind of music she doesn't like__  
><em>_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts__  
><em>_I wear T-shirts__  
><em>_She's cheer captian__  
><em>_And I'm on the bleachers__  
><em>_Dreamin 'bout the day__  
><em>_When you'll wake up and find that what you're lookin for__  
><em>_Has been here the whole_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you__  
><em>_Been here all along so why can't you see__  
><em>_You belong with me__  
><em>_You belong with me_

_Walkin the streets with you and your worn out jean__  
><em>_I can't help thinkin this is how it's ought to be__  
><em>_Laughin on a park bench thinkin to myself__  
><em>_Hey isn't this easy__  
><em>_And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town__  
><em>_I haven't seen it in a while in she brought you down__  
><em>_You say you're fine I know you better than that__  
><em>_Hey what you doin with a girl like that_

_She wears high heels__  
><em>_I wear sneakers__  
><em>_She's cheer captain__  
><em>_And I'm on the bleachers__  
><em>_Dremin bout the day__  
><em>_When you'll wake up and find that what you're lookin for__  
><em>_Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you__  
><em>_Been here all along so why can't you see__  
><em>_You belong with me__  
><em>_Standing by here waiting at your back door__  
><em>_All this time, how could you not know__  
><em>_Baby__  
><em>_You belong with me__  
><em>_You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you__  
><em>_Driving to my house in the middle of the night__  
><em>_I'm the one that when you know you're bout to cry__  
><em>_I know your favorite songs__  
><em>_And you tell me bout your dreams__  
><em>_Think I know where you belong__  
><em>_Think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you__  
><em>_Been here all along so why can't you see__  
><em>_You belong with me__  
><em>_Standing by here waiting at your back door__  
><em>_All this time, how could you not know__  
><em>_Baby You belong with me__  
><em>_You belong with me_

_You belong with me__  
><em>_Have you ever thought just maybe__  
><em>_You belong with me__  
><em>_You belong with me_

I grinned as I looked out into the crowd. "How are y'all doin tonight?"

The crowd responded by screaming. My grin widened. "So I just got this awesome new guitar. How about I play some of my favorite songs on it?"

I picked up the guitar Shane had given me and started playing.

_I've never gone with the wind  
>Just let it flow<br>Let it take me where it wants to go  
>Til you open the door<br>There's so much more  
>I've never seen it before<br>I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings  
>But you came along and you changed everything<em>

_You lift my feet of the ground  
>You spin me around<br>You make me crazier  
>Crazier<br>Feels like I'm fallin and I'm  
>Lost in your eyes<br>You make me crazier  
>Crazier<br>Crazier_

_I watched from a distance as you  
>Made life your own<br>Every sky was your own kind of blue  
>And I wanted to know<br>How that would feel  
>And you made it so real<br>You showed me something that I couldn't see  
>You opened my eyes and you made me believe<em>

_You lift my feet of the ground  
>You spin me around<br>You make me crazier  
>Crazier<br>Feels like I'm fallin and I'm  
>Lost in your eyes<br>You make me crazier  
>Crazier<br>Crazier_

_Oh oh_

_Baby you showed me what livin is for  
>I don't wanna hide anymore<em>

_You lift my feet of the ground  
>You spin me around<br>You make me crazier  
>Crazier<br>Feels like I'm fallin and I'm  
>Lost in your eyes<br>You make me crazier  
>Crazier<br>Crazier_

_Crazier  
>Crazier<em>

After each word, my confidence grew. I sang a couple of more songs like Until You're Mine, La La Land, Here We Go Again, Catch Me, and Get Back. I also sang Ours, Fearless, Our Song, Hey Stephen, Breakaway, and Me, Myself, and Time.

I did a few tricks and interacted with the crowd. The fans were amazing. I really thought they wouldn't like me, but they made me more confident.

I grinned at the crowd as I got ready to sing the last song.

"You guys are so amazing," I said. "I'm gonna sing a song that I wrote a few days ago while reading this book. I hope you like it."

_We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes and the flashback starts<br>I'm standing there  
>On a balcony in summer air<br>See the lights  
>See the party the ball gowns<br>See you make your way through the crowd  
>And say 'hello'<br>Little did I know  
>That you were Romeo<br>You were throwing pebbles  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you please don't go<br>And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting<br>All that's left to do is run  
>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<br>It's a love story baby just say  
>Yes<em>

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
>We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes  
>Escape this town for a little while<em>

_Oh  
>Oh oh<em>

_Cause you were Romeo  
>I was a Scarlet Letter<br>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
>But you were everything to me<br>I was begging you please don't go  
>And I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting<br>All that's left to do is run  
>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<br>It's a love story baby just say  
>Yes<em>

_Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel  
>This love is difficult<br>But it's real  
>Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess<br>It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting  
>Wonderin if you were ever coming around<br>My faith in you was fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town<br>And I said  
>Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone<br>I keep waiting for you but you never come  
>Is this in my head<br>I don't know what to think  
>He knelt to the ground and pills out a ring and said<em>

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
>I love you and that's all I really know<br>I've talked to your dad  
>You'll pick out a white dress<br>It's a love story baby just say  
>Yes<em>

_Oh oh  
>Oh oh oh<em>

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you.  
><em> 

I was lying on Shane's bed, waiting for him to come out of the shower. Melcom Mecom said he loved the concert and would tell me the details in a few days.

I smiled as I recalled the concert. Everything had gone great. I can't wait to see how people would react to an album.

As I was daydreaming, I heard the door to the bathroom open. I turned my head just in time to see Shane come out. . . Without a shirt on. I blushed.

Shane must have sensed my discomfort because he smirked and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "Hey there."

I giggled and snuggled into him. "You're really warm."

"Good to know."

We laid there cuddling for a few moments. I sighed happily as I laid my head on his bare chest. He kissed my head.

"You were amazing tonight. I told you, you could do it."

"Yeah you did."

I tightened my arms around him and pulled him closer. He kissed my neck. I giggled and pushed him away. "Go put a shirt on."

"Come on, don't act like you don't like this."

I giggled as he pressed his lips onto mine. I tangled my hands in his curly black hair and pulled him closer. He got on top of me and deepened the kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist and deepened the kiss some more, pulling him even closer.

He pulled away from my lips and started kissing my jawbone and worked his way down my neck. I bit my lips, trying to hold back a moan.

He went back to my lips and thrust his tongue into my mouth. This time, I couldn't hold back my moan. I moved my hands from his hair to his rock hard abs. He groaned and pressed his body against mine. My hands went back to playing with his hair as I pulled him closer. He grinded his hips against mine, causing me to moan some more.

As the make-out session got more heated, his hands traveled to my waist. He slid his hands under my shirt and caressed my stomach with his thumb. I shivered as his hands traveled upward. He was about to take my shirt off when we heard a someone yell.

"Shane!"

We quickly pulled away, breathless, and turned towards the door. There, we saw a very angry looking Denise and Paul.

I blushed and tried to fix my shirt and my hair.

"I thought we warned you," Paul growled.

"Mr. Gray, we weren't doing anything," I said, though I guessed they wouldn't believe me when their son was shirtless making out with his girlfriend, who was only in a tank top and shorts.

"I don't want to hear anything from you!" Paul snapped. I shut my mouth, a bit hurt. Even Denise looked shocked at her husband's outburst.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Shane yelled, his face red from anger.

"She has nothing to do with this!" Paul said in an equally loud tone.

"You know what, Shane. I'll just go," I said, getting up.

"No, you won't." Shane pulled me back down so I was half sitting on his lap. "You had no right to intrude us," he said to his parents.

"I'm glad we did," Paul said. "Who knows what would have happened if we didn't."

"We weren't doing anything, I promise," I quickly said.

"Oh really?" Denise asked. "Then why was his shirt off."

"I was taking a shower and forgot to bring a shirt," Shane said.

"Oh, and you just starting kissing out of nowhere?"

Shane and I both looked down, embarrassed.

Denise sighed. "We really didn't want to do this to you. You both look so happy. But we've put up with you for far too long, hoping we wouldn't have to worry about this. But you have shown us that we can't trust you. Mitchie, you should leave."

I nodded and was about to get up, but Shane tightened his arms around me. "You can't take her away from me."

"Shane. . ." I started.

Shane shook his head and looked at his parents. "You said you've always wanted me to be happy. Now I find someone that I really love, and who loves me back, and I'm really happy, and you try to take her away from me! You can't separate us. My love for Mitchie is too strong."

I looked at him, shocked and very touched. His parents looked equally shocked. Before they could say anything, Shane walked up to them and shut the door in their faces. He walked back to his bed and slumped down next to me, putting his head in his hands. I laid a hand on his back.

"I really should go," I said.

"I don't want you to." He wrapped his arms around me and brought me down with him so we were both lying down.

"Shane," I said. "I love you, but I don't want to come between you and your family."

He sighed and pulled me closer, burying his head in my neck. "I just wish I knew why they're acting like this. They have never had a problem with you before."

"They just want what's best for you." I combed my fingers through his hair and sighed. "I just wish there was a way we could get away from all this."

"Maybe there is."

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He brought his lips to my ear. "Run away with me."

**That's all for now. Sorry it's so short. Tell me what you think.**

**Questions:**

**What will Mitchie say (well, it's kind of obvious)**

**What do you guys want to happen while they run away**

**Any ideas you have for me?**

**Any songs you guys want to hear?**

**Favorite part? **

**The running away idea was given to me by Skyscraper. Thank you!**

**The songs in this chapter are You Belong With Me, Crazier, and Love Story, all by Taylor Swift. I use a lot of her songs don't I?**

**Until next time. ;)**

**Sober. Is. Sexy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy gobble gobble! I updated on Thanksgiving, so you have one more thing to be thankful for! Haha! Hope you like this chapter. =D**

**News:**

**Hm I can't really think of anything new.**

**Tiffany Thornton got married. Demi was her Maid of Honor. Demi caught the bouqet and now that's all everyone can talk about. Oh and she went with the ugly and gross Wilmer dude. :P**

**There's this Black Friday comercial where grown men scream when they see Justin Beiber. There's also a black friday comercial that is kind of like a parody of the song Friday. Hularious!**

**The song that I am obsessed with at the moment is Who's That Boy by Demi Lovato. I kind of have a feeling she wrote it for Joe. ;)**

**Reply to annanomous reviewers:**

**aNobody:** Haha let's do it!

**Skyscraper: **Haha thanks! And I was already thinking about using that idea. Haha it's like u read my mind.

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I guess it's time for another one of these. *sigh* We all know I don't own CR or CR2 cuz if I did, Jemi would still be together cuz I would have ****knocked some sense into both of them. I don't own Starbucks either.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

**Normal POV**

_"Run away with me."_

"What?" Mitchie asked, pulling away from him so that she could see that he was really serious.

"Run away with me," Shane repeated. "Just for a while, until Melcom contacts you about your CD."

"Shane, I don't know. . ."

"Think about it. It would be just me and you, even if it is only for a few days. No paparazzi, no annoying parent, or anyone else to bother us."

"I know. That sounds nice and all, but I don't want your parents to hate me even more. And I don't want to come between you and your family either."

Shane scoffed. "_Now _you decided to be goody-goody. Couldn't you have done that while we were little when you beat me up everytime I annoy you?"

"Hey." Mitchie poked him in the side. "I wouldn't say anything if I were you. I can probably still beat you up."

"Yeah, you probably could." Shane chuckled and wrapped his arms around Mitchie, burrying his face in her neck. "I'm just sick and tired of all these people telling me that I shouldn't be with you. I just want them all to go away and just spend some time alone with you. I barely get to see you anymore and. . ." He trailed off.

Mitchie sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "I know. I feel the same way."

Shane rested his chin on top of her head and combed her hair with his fingers, knowing how much she loved that. He suddenly smiled. "And I know the perfect place to go."

"Where?" Mitchie looked up at him.

"You know Camp Rock, that camp me and my brothers were discovered at?"

Mitchie nodded. "You mean the camp you went to before you turned into a jerk?" she said teasingly.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

Mitchie giggled and hugged him.

"It happenes to be in Vancouver, Canada," Shane continued, "which is only a few days from here. **(A/N: I know it's more like near Tronto, but bear with me here. I'll explain it in the A/N at the bottom.) **We could go there by car. There's a lot of great scenery and I know you like long road trips. We could stay at a couple of hotels along the way and stay at camp for at least a week then come back."

Mitchie smiled. "That does sound like fun."

"So you're up for it?" Shane asked hopefully.

Mitchie sighed. "I guess."

"Yay!"

Shane wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her all over her face. Mitchie tried to hold back her giggles, but failed.

"Wait," she said. "Are we even going to be allowed to stay at Camp Rock?"

"My Uncle Browns runs the camp, remember? I'll call him right now and ask. I'm sure he'll let us."

"Brown Bear? I haven't seen him in such a long time!" Mitchie said dramatically, using the nickname she had for Shane's uncle.

She had known him for a long time and had grown to love him like a father, especially when she had found out they shared the same love for music. She and they boys have had a lot of fun with Brown in the past. He had sometimes even teased her and Shane about how they would end up together. Back then, they would stick their tongues out and say, "Ew, no way!"

Now she looks back at it and smiles. It's funny what Faith has brought to them.

Shane laughed and pulled out his phone. After a while of talking he said, "Alright, thanks Brown. Bye."

"HI BROWN BEAR!" Mitchie shouted, causing Shane to jump and give her a WTF look.

They heard Brown laugh on the other side. "Hey there, Poppet. How have you been?"

They talked for another half hour before hanging up.

"I should go," Mitchie said. "It's getting late."

Shane groaned. "Can't you stay for the night?"

Mitchie smiled. "I don't think your parents would like that."

Shane sighed and pressed their foreheads together. "I really don't care what my parents think anymore."

"Shane. . ."

"Fine." He relucantly let her go. Mitchie smiled and kissed him as he led her to the door. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist so she couldn't leave.

"Shane, let go," she giggled.

"I don't want you to go."

Mitchie sighed and wraped her arms around his neck. "I'll see you soon."

She got on her toes and pressed her lips against his. He bent down a little so it would be easier for her and deepened the kiss. He kissed her like it was their last day on the planet. He stuck his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss some more, cuasing her to moan. She lightly bit his bottom lip as her fingers played with his hair. He groaned and pushed her against the door and pressed his body on to hers. It would have gotten a lot more heated if Mitchie hadn't pulled away.

She giggled at his slight pout. "May I remind you that your parents are just upstairs?"

Shane sighed and rested his forehead on hers. Mitchie smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Good night, Shane."

"Good night," he said, kissing her once more.

* * *

><p>A week later, they put their plan into action. Shane had snuck out of his house early in the morning and went to pick Mitchie up. No one knew about this except for Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason.<p>

Shane and Mitchie put their stuff in the trunk and got in his car. "I still can't believe we're doing this," Mitchie said.

"Well too bad, you can't change your mind now."

"I wasn't going to."

Shane smirked and wrapped and arm around her shoulders. Mitchie sighed and laid her head on his.

They drived in silence for an hour when Mitchie shout, "I'm bored!"

"What am I suppose do about it?" Shane asked, looking amused.

"Entertain me."

"While I'm driving?"

"Grr. . ."

Shane looked at her. "Did you just say grr?"

"Yes I did. Don't judge me."

Shane laughed and kissed her head. When Mitchie couldn't take the silence anymore, she turned the radio on.

She started nodding her head as a song she knew came on. Without knowing it, she started to sing. Shane looked at her and smiled.

"What?" Mitchie asked when she saw him.

Shane shrugged. "Nothin. It's just amazing how beautiful your voice is."

Mitchie blushed.

Shane grinned and said, "You know what's also amazing? How I can still make you blush."

Mitchie blushed even more.

"See?"

"Shut up!" she wacked him playfully on the arm.

Shane laughed and kissed her cheek.

They drove for a few more hours, stopping to get some food and gas on the way. It was getting dark and Mitchie was getting bored.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

Shane looked at her. "What are you, five?"

"No, five and a half."

Shane cuckled and rubbed her leg.

"Can I drive?" Mitchie asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because this is my baby and I don't want you crashing it."

"What, you think I'm a bad driver?" Mitchie pretended to be offended.

"No. I just think you're a dangerous driver."

Mitchie crossed her arms and pouted. Five seconds later. . .

"Are we there yet?"

Shane laughed. "Why don't you go to sleep. Time will pass faster."

"But I'm not sleepy!"

Still, Mitchie brought her legs up on to the seat and rested her head on Shane's shoulder. Shane wraped and arm around her, his fingers soothingly stroking her cheek. A few minutes later, she fell asleep.

Shane smiled and kissed her head.

He drove for two more hours before stopping at a small hotel. He looked at Mitchie, who was still sleeping. He decided it was best not to wake her up and gently pushed her so that she was leaning against the door. He went inside to check in. A few minutes later, he came out with the keys and drove over to their room. He got out and opened the door to their room before taking Mitchie out and carrying her to the bed. He gently laid her down and went back to his car to get some bags.

Mitchie stirred and opened her eyes a little. "Shane? Do you need any help?" she asked tiredly.

Shane smiled. "No baby. Go back to sleep."

She didn't need to be told twice. She put her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes.

Shane brought the bags into the room and closed the door. He was so tired, he didn't even think about changing.

He sliped under the covers next to Mitchie and wrapped his arms around her. Mitchie snuggled into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. Shane kissed her head before he too fell asleep.

The next morning, Shane woke up before Mitchie. He looked at her and smiled. She looked so beautiful! He kissed her cheek before getting up and going to the bathroom. When he came out, he saw that Mitchie was stirring. He knelt down next to her and gently shook her.

"Hey, there's a Starbucks across the street. Do you want a Moca and a chocolate doughnut?"

She turned to him and smiled. "Yes please."

He smiled and kissed her before going out the door. Mitchie got up and went to the bathroom. When she came out, she slumped back onto the bed.

When Shane came back, he saw that Mitchie had fallen back asleep.

He sat besides her and shook her. "Mitch, I brought breakfast."

Mitchie sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Shane chuckled and kissed her cheek, causing her to smile.

As they ate, they watched T.V. Mitchie couldn't help but notice that Shane was yawning every two minutes.

"You ok?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Aww, poor baby. You know, I could drive if you want."

"No thanks."

"Damn it!"

Shane smiled and shook his head.

Suddenly, Mitchie's phone started ringing. It was her mom.

"Hello?" Mitchie asked, picking it up.

"Michelle Demitra Torres, where the hell are you! Mrs. Gellar said that you're not home, and when I called Mrs. Gray, she said you weren't there!"

"Calm down mom," Mitchie said, surprised to hear her mom curse. "I'm with Shane. We're fine. Don't worry."

"Oh ok. That's good. Stay safe."

"We will. Bye, mom."

Mitchie hung up smiling. Most mothers would question why their daughters were out with their boyfriends without anyone knowing, but her mother knew that she was in safe hands.

They finished their breakfast and saved some doughnuts for later. They checked out of the room and soon they were on the road again.

Twice, Mitchie had noticed that Shane almost dozed off. She watched as his eyes got droopy and he began nodding off, almost crashing the car.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly.

"That's it, I'm driving," Mitchie said. "You need to get some sleep before you kill us both."

Shane was too tired to agrue. While they were stopping for gas, Mitchie switched over to the driver's side.

"Please be gentle," Shane said.

"Sleep!"

Even though Shane looked a bit worried for his precious car, he fell asleep pretty quickly.

When he woke up, they were in Washington and it was getting dark.

"We should stop here for the night," Shane said, causing Mitchie to jump. He chuckled as she pouted.

"I like driving your car," Mitchie said as she parked at the hotel.`

"Too bad you'll never get to drive it again."

Mitchie stuck her tongue out at him. "Meanie."

Shane ruffled her hair before getting out of the car. Mitchie decided to come with him to check in to their room. Unlike the old lady at the desk at the last hotel, this one had a teenage girl that actually knew who they were. She looked like she was about to faint when she saw them.

"Um, hey," Shane said. "Can we have a room?"

The girl snapped out of her trance and started talking excitedly. "Oh hey! I'm Nicole. Of course you can have a room. Will that be one bed or two?" she asked eyeing Mitchie.

"One, it's cheeper," Shane said.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. Nicole just giggled like an idiot. They checked in and she gave them the keys.

"Have a nice stay!" Nicole said.

"Thanks." Shane winked at her.

As they walked towards their room, Mitchie said, "Was the wink really necassary?"

Shane smirked. "Why? Jealous?"

"No."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Cause the poor girl looked like she was about to die."

"Sure." Shane wrapped an arm around her shoulder. But they both knew that Mitchie wasn't one to get jealous over little things.

They entered the room and Mitchie said, "I'm gonna take a shower since I didn't take one yesterday."

"I wanna take a shower," Shane said.

"Too bad." Mitchie walked in with her clothes.

Shane sighed and decided to watch some T.V. to pass the time.

Mitchie took her clothes off and got under the warm water. She let out a sigh of content. It felt good to just stand their and soak. She decided to just relax under the water for now.

Her peace was interupted by yelling.

"Mitchie!"

"What?"

"Hurry up, I'm bored!"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Watch T.V. or something."

"I tried. There's nothing good coming on."

Mitchie sighed as she tried to enjoy the peace a little more.

"Mitchieeee!" Shane yelled a few minutes later.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Hurry!

She sighed and turned the water off. She looked around for a towel but she didn't see any.

"Hey Shane?" she asked opening the door just a crack. "Can you give me a towel? The housekeeper forget to put one here."

Shane sighed dramatically. "But it's so far!"

"Stop being a lazy ass and give me a freakin towel!"

"Or you can just come out here and get it." He smirked.

"Shane!"

"Fine."

As he gave her the towel, he peaked inside a little.

Mitchie looked at him and blushed. "Shane you perv!" She slammed the door in his face.

Shane smirked. "Doesn't matter. I already saw you."

Mitchie shook her head and got dressed. She came out a few minutes later.

"Finally!" Shane exclaimed.

Mitchie rolled her eyes.

As Shane was passing her to go to the bathroom, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Mitchie dropped her clothes and surprise and wove her arms around his neck. Shane pulled her closer and deepened the kiss before pulling away.

"Mm, you smell good," he said.

"Good to know." Mitchie pecked his lips once more before jumping onto the bed.

The next day they switched off driving. They crossed the border with ease and drove for a few hours until they got to Vancouver.

Mitchie was asleep in the passenger seat. Shane drove for a while more before stopping. He gently shook Mitchie awake.

"What?" she asked, sleepily.

"We're here."

Mitchie's eyes snapped open as she looked out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? It was a pretty decent lenght wasn't it.<strong>

**Picture Nicole as Nicole Anderson in the first season of JONAS. I loved her in it. She made an amazing crazy fan girl. Though I myself wouldn't have had to act much of I got that part. ;)**

**So I got the whole idea of how they would run away from a trip I went on. I live in California, and during last summer my family decided to drive to Seattle, Washington and then to Vancouver, Canada. It was really fun! I love long road trips like that. Oregon and Washing have a lot of beautiful green scenery, so I thought that would be good. And Vancouver is very beautiful as well. I know Camp Rock was shot kind of near Tronto, Canada or something, but Vancouver is closer.**

**Questions:**

**1)Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**2)Favorite part?**

**3) Any more song suggestion?**

**4)Anything you want them to do while they're there?**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**Follow me at Twitter: BareerahTheGirl**

**Have a great gobble gobble!**

**MOVE LIKE DEMI!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright don't kill me yet! I know it's been more than I month since I have updated this story. I'm really sorry. I've just been focusing more on my other story, Kidnapped. It's hard writing three stories at once. Thank you for being so patient. :)**

**I'm kinda disappointed cuz I only got three reviews for the last chapters. But that ok. Let's TRY to get 10+ reveiws for this one.**

**News:**

**On twitter, Demi said damn and tits. IN ONE DAY! My life has been made. =D**

**I'm seriously excited for 2012. New Jonas Brothers album, maybe a tour, and hopefully more Jemi! Has anybody heard the Jobros new song Dancing Til Tomorrow? It's AMAZING! I started freaking out when I heard it. Can't wait for more music by them. :)**

**Oh and Joe released a new song called Party After Party. I died when I heard it!**

**The song that I am uber obsessed with right now is Enchanted by Taylor Swift. Such a pretty song! **

**I'm trying to make this story at least 20 chapters. We'll see how it goes. I hope to have more than 100 reveiws by the time I'm done with it. **

**Imma stop rambling now. Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Camp Rock. But I really wanna own Joe so I can make him cook for me. I wonder what the JoBros smell like. I heard Nick smells like soap. . . ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Mitchie squealed. "Oh my gosh we're here!"

Shane chucked. "Why don't you yell a little louder, so I can go deaf?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Mitchie yelled in his ear, causing him to wince. She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's go see if Brown is here." She jumped out of the car.

Shane playfully rolled his eyes and followed her out. He took her hand as they made their way to Brown's cabin. When they got there, Mitchie ran inside, without even knocking, and into Brown's waiting arms. He chuckled and stumbled back a little from the impact.

"Brown Bear!" Mitchie exclaimed. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Poppet," he said.

Once Mitchie released her death grip, he pulled Shane in for a man-hug thing.

"Alright," Brown said, clapping his hands together. "I'm going to a reunion with my band, The Wet Crows, so I'm leaving the camp completely to you. I'm expecting you guys to be responsible."

"Don't worry Brown," Mitchie said. "We'll be fine."

Brown nodded. When Mitchie went over to the window that has the view of the lake, Brown came over to Shane and draped an arm around his shoulders. "I really need you to be careful. I don't want to come back and find out I'm a great-uncle."

Shane's eyes widened as he blushed. "Brown!"

Brown smirked. "Hey, I told you that you two would end up together didn't I?"

"I really hate you sometimes."

Brown laughed and gave him a one-armed hug. He then went over to Mitchie and gave her a hug as well. "Well I'm off you two. Have fun!"

"Bye Brown Bear!" Mitchie said. Brown gave a small wave before going out the door.

Mitchie tugged Shane's arm. "Let's go to the lake."

"Ow!" Shane said. "Why don't we go unpack first?"

"Gah fine!"

Shane laughed at Mitchie's energy. He took her hand as he led her to their cabin. "This is the cabin me and the guys used to stay in."

Mitchie looked around. "Why is it bigger than the rest?"

"Being the nephew of the owner of the camp has it's perks." Mithie rolled her eyes. They unloaded the car and set their suff in the cabin.

"_Now _can we go to th lake?" Mitchie asked, making a puppy face.

Shane chuckled. "Sure."

"Yay!" Mitchie grabbed Shane's arm and ran outside with him.

Shane laughed. "Come on, I have this secret pathway I always used to take."

They started walking through the forest, hand in hand.

"It's beautiful here," Mitchie said.

"Yeah." Shane smiled. "It's amazing here. It's my favorite place in the world."

Mitchie rested her head on Shane's shoulder and sighed. Shane looked at her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Mitchie smiled.

Shane raised and eyebrow but said nothing.

A while later they reached the lake.

"Whoa," Mitchie said.

Shane smiled. "Pretty cool huh?"

"Heck yeah!"

Shane laughed. "Come here."

He led Mitchie over to the docks where they saw some canoes. Mitchie squealed in excitement, causing Shane to laugh. They put their life vests on and Shane pushed them to the middle of the lake.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm sure. I used to come out here all the time when I needed to think. And since when does Mitchie Torres play safe?"

"Meh, you're right."

"Of course I'm right!" He smirked.

Mitchie stuck her tounge out at him and they both laughed.

"It's so nice out here," Mitchie said. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Me too. But we're gonna have to go back to reality soon."

"I know." Mitchie sighed and looked down.

"Hey," Shane said, placing a hand under her chin so he could look into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that. . . I don't want this moment to end. We're gonna have to go back soon and face your parents. They already hate me enough."

"Mitchie. . . Listen to me. I love you. With all my heart. I don't care what my parents think. Nothing they can say will seperate us. I won't let them." He leaned down and kissed her.

Mitchie smiled. "I love you too. But I'm just scraed of what they will do when we get back."

"I know. But I promise you, I will _not _let them seperate us."

"I know you won't. But it's not just that, that I'm scared of. I'm scared about my future. What if I don't get signed? I've dreamed my whole life for this."

Shane squeezed Mitchie's hands. "You _will_ make it. You're such an amazing person. And your voice is just. . . Wow! You _will_ get signed and you _will_ be amazing."

"But what of I do get signed? I don't know if I'll be able to take all the pressure. I could barely make it on tour, and at the last concert I did, you guys had to literally push me onto the stage. And I don't think I'll be able to handel all the paparazzi."

"You'll be fine. I know it's a lot to go through. But just remember I'll be there with you the whole way." He kissed her again. "You'll be a legend."

Mitchie smiled. "You're the best."

"I know."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Alright, Mr. Ego. We should stop talking about the future and stick to this moment. I don't want it to end. What's gonna happen, will happen."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right!" she mocked him.

"Alright, let's not get too full of ourselves."

Mitchie grinned. She reached into the lake and splashed water on him.

"Whoa there," he said. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. It's a long swim back."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me." He splashed water on her.

"Hey!"

Shane made a face at Mitchie **(A/N: The same adorable one in the first CR) **causing them both to laugh.

They stayed on the lake for a while more, just enjoying each other's company. It was starting to get dark so they decided to go.

"Um Shane?" Mitchie said.

"Yeah?"

"You do know we're going in circles, right?"

Shane shrugged. "It's my specialty."

Mitchie giggled. She picked up the other paddle and attempted to help Shane row to shore. With a lot more laughing and going around in circles they finally made it to shore. They took the trail back to their cabin.

"So what are we gonna do for the rest of the time?" Mitchie asked.

"You'll see," Shane said, pulling her onto the bed with him. "I have a surprise I'm gonna show you later."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

". . . Can you tell me what it is?"

"Nope."

"Aww." Shane laughed. Mitchie sighed and got up.

"Where are you going?" Shane asked.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Ooh, can I come?" Shane asked getting up and putting his hands on her waist.

"Of course!"

"Really?"

"Nope!" Mitchie giggled.

Shane pouted. "Way to get my hopes up."

* * *

><p>Mitchie was lying on the bed with her headphones blasting music in her ears. Shane said he needed to do something so Mitchie was left alone in the cabin. She had explored the whole camp earlier that day with Shane. Now there was nothing to do. Mitchie sighed, bored.<p>

Just then the door opened and Shane came in. He jumped onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

Mitchie smiled up at him. "Hey there."

"Hey." He kissed her head. "You wanna see the surprise now?"

"Heck yes!"

"Too bad."

"Shane!"

"Fine. Come on."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and followed him out. They started walking down the trail they explored earlier that day.

"Weren't we just here?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah. But I want to show you something else. The first time I came here, I snuck out in the middle of the night to write a song. I was exploring the place and stumbled across something. Now it's my favorite place in the camp."

As they got closer, Mitchie could hear the sound of flowing water. "Shane, where are we?"

"You'll see. Close you eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Cause it's a surprise."

Mitchie sighed dramatically and closed her eyes. To make sure she wouldn't peek, Shane covered her eyes with his hand. He laid a hand on her waist and guided her the rest of the way.

The sound of flowing water increased as they neared their destination.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Bring it!"

Shane laughed and took his hand off of Mitchie's eyes. Mitchie looked around and her jaw dropped open.

"Whoa."

They were on the side of a cliff next to a waterfall. There was a river flowing beneath them. If that wasn't beautiful enough, there was a diner table set by a tree, candles, food, and all.

"Like it?" Shane asked.

"I love it!" Mitchie exclaimed. "Thank you!" She threw her arms around his neck.

Shane chuckled. "Come on."

He took her hand and led her to the table. He pulled a chair out for her and then sat in his chair.

"How did you get all the food?" Mitchie asked.

"Brown set it up."

"Remind me to hug the life out of him the next time we see him."

"I'll be sure to do that." He winked, making her melt.

They ate and talked for a while. When they were done, they just sat there and stared off into the distance. Mitchie layed her head on Shane's shoulder. Without saying anything, Shane took her hand and led her to the docks. They walked there in a comfortable silence.

They sat at the egde of the dock with their feet in the water. Shane pulled Mitchie into his lap.

"If you could have anything in the world right now, what would it be?" Shane asked, breaking the silence.

Mitchie gave him a look for the randomness but responded. "I already have everything I want." Shane smiled. "But if I could have something else, it would probably be a dragon or a unicorn."

"You know, I might be able to do that for you."

"If you did, I would love you forever."

"More than you love me now? Nah, I don't think that's possible." They both laughed.

"Do we have to go back?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes babe. Unfortunatley. I really wanna stay here too."

Mitchie sighed and leaned into his chest. "What are we going to do once we meet your parents."

Shane was silent for a while. "I don't know. We'll just have to face the consequences."

"What of they ban you from seeing me?"

Shane chuckled. "Do you really think that will stop me? They already forbade me from dating you, but look where we are now."

"Yeah, I guess."

"And it's like you said, we shouldn't worry about the future. Let's just live this moment."

"Ok."

They stayed silent for a while. Shane kissed her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll make it through this."

Mitchie turned in his lap and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh of content, not wanting this moment to end.

* * *

><p><strong>So whatcha think? I think the size of this chapter is pretty decent. A little short but whatevs.<strong>

**Tell me what u think.**

**Questions:**

**1)What do guys want to happen when they face Shane's parents? I NEED IDEAS!**

**2)Favorite part?**

**Please review! I want to have at least 100 reviews by the time I'm done with this story. My other story has 92 reviews and it has less chapters than this one. I really need the feedback.**

**Follow me on Twitter (BareerahTheGirl)**

**Happy New Years! **

**Stay Strong! This shall be the Year of Jonas and Year of Jemi! I swear, I WILL find a way to get those two back together. Then they'll invite me to their wedding and make me the Godmother of their kids.**

**Haha I'm such a loser! :P**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Honestly, I don't know what to write for this story. I have the entire story line planned out, but I just need the stuff in between. Plz review and help me out!**

**Replies to ananoymous reviewers:**

**camrin D: **Aww thank you! Hope u enjoy this chapter.

**Sammmmm (with a bunch of more m's that FF won't let me out on): **Haha that is EXACTLY what I did! But then my parents yelled at me for being more into the Jonas Brothers than my studies. :P

**7 reviews isn't so bad. But can we plz have more? :)**

**News:**

**Next week is the week of JONAS! Nick is gonna be performing How to Succeed and Joe is gonna be engaged on Hot in Cleavland.**

**I just saw the eppi of Last Man Standing where Nick guest starred. I think it's funny how he was playing this 2-yr-old's dad and he had is purity ring on the whole time.**

**And Demi finally broke up with Willy Wonka (Wimer Valderrama)! I think. . . Some say she did, some say they're still together. But I think they broke up, judging by the things Demi tweeted.**

**Operation Jemi can still work! IT WILL WORK!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned CR, I would be married to Nick Jonas. . .**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

It had been about two weeks since Shane and Mitchie has arrived at Camp Rock. Mitchie felt like the days had went by fast. Soon, they would have to go home.

Shane kept bringing Mitchie some surprises. They had some more dinners and canoe rides. But they mostly just sat together by the lake, enjoying each other's company.

They were walking hand in hand around the camp.

"What's that?" Mitchie asked, pointing to a cabin that had a sign with a peice of wood and a hammer on it.

"It's a woodworking place thingy," Shane said. "Jason's favorite place in the whole camp." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh that reminds me, I need to make him a birdhouse! Come on."

She dragged a complaining Shane into the cabin.

"Oh grow up," she said.

"Says the girl that's making a birdouse."

"It's for your brother." She stuck her tounge out at him.

Many blisters and one birdhouse later, they were finally done. Mitchie left the birdhouse in their cabin to dry.

They then walked to the lake and sat down at the docks.

Mitchie leaned into Shane's chest. "We're gonna have to go soon won't we?"

"Yeah," Shane whispered.

Mitchie sighed. "I don't wanna leave."

"I know babe." He kissed her cheek. "But as much as we've enjoyed this, we can't hide from our problems forever."

"I know."

Mitchie rested her head on Shane's shoulder and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, Shane's phone started ringing. Mitchie pouted.

"How come your phone has service here and mine doesn't?"

Shane shrugged. "It's for emergency purposes."

"So my life isn't important enough to have emergerncy purposes?"

Shane playfully rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair before answering his phone.

Mitchie sighed. She soon got bored and started playing with the hem of Shane's shirt. Shane gave her an amused look, but it soon turned into a frown.

He gently lifed Mitchie off of his lap and got up. Confused, Mitchie got up as well. She was about to ask him what was wrong when he started walking towards their cabin. He was yelling into the phone, but Mitchie couldn't tell what he was saying. She had to run a little to keep up to him.

By the time they got to their cabin, Shane had hung up. He sat down on the bed and burried his face in his hands. Mitchie cautiously sat down next to him and laid a hand on her shoulder.

Shane looked at her and smiled. "Sorry you had to see that."

"It's ok. Who was that anyways?"

Shane's expression turned grim. "It was my mom. She says we have to come home immidiately."

"Oh." Mitchie looked down.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Mitch."

"It's fine. I kinda guessed this would happen." She gave him a small smile and laid her head on his shoulder.

Shane sighed and laid his head on hers. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We'd have to go sometime." She kissed his cheek. "But thank you for bringing me here. I had a good time."

Shane smiled and kissed her. He layed down on the bed, bringing her with him. "We should get some sleep. We're gonna have to get up early tomorrow."

Mitchie let out a sigh of content and snuggled closer to him. Shane burried his face in her neck, leaving a few kisses on it.

Mitchie giggled. "Stop, I'm trying to sleep."

He smirked. "I'm that distracting huh?"

Mitchie hit his chest. "Shut up and go to sleep."

Shane chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I love you Mitch Mitch."

"Love you too Shay," she whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Morning came way to quickly and before she knew it, Mitchie was being woken up by Shane.<p>

"Mitchie babe, come on. We have to go."

Mitchie sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. "I don't wanna leave."

"I know baby. But we have to go. Before my parents come here themselves."

"Kay."

Shane kissed her head and got up.

They got ready and carried their stuff over to Shane's car. Soon, they were back on the road.

Mitchie sadly looked back at the camp. "I'm gonna miss this place."

"I know." Shane laid a hand on her knee. "But don't worry, we'll be back soon."

Mitchie sighed and leaned her head against Shane's shoulder. She looked out the window, catching her last glimpse of the camp.

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T KILL ME! I know it was really short. But I honestly don't know what to write. Please give me some ideas!<strong>

**What do u guys want to happen next?**

**Again, I'm sorry it's so short. **

**Follow me on Twitter? I'm BareerahTheGirl. When you follow me, be sure to tell me who u are so I can follow u back. :)**

**Keep Dancing Til Tomorrow.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys. I'm so so SO sorry that I haven't updated in like months. I always make plans to sit down and write, but something always comes up. I really hope this makes up! :)**

**Replies to annanoymous reviewers:**

***Dude with no name*: **Haha u didn't finish. But those ideas are good. :)

**Hey you guys, I almost have 100 reviews for this story! EEP! Thank you so much to those of u who took the time to read this story and to review it. I love u all.**

**Discalimer: Still don't own Camp Rock. Never have, never will. *sigh***

**Oh and HAPPY JEMI DAY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

**Normal POV**

Shane and Mitchie drove around for a while. They were now in Oregon. They had driven through Washington, admiring the beautiful scenery. But after a few hours, Mitchie got bored. She sighed for the umpteenth time as she surfed through the radio station, her head on Shane's shoulder.

Shane looked at Mitchie with amusement. He laughed as she gave out yet another dramatic sigh. This got him a wack on the arm.

"You think this is funny?"

"Well, I wouldn't be laughing if it wasn't." This got him another wack. "You're such a boring person," he said.

Mitchie mumbled something and snuggled up to his arm. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when something exciting happens."

"What of the world blew up?"

Mitchie shrugged. "I wouldn't care. At least something exciting would happen."

"But we would all be dead."

"I wouldn't really mind. At least I would have died next to you." She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and kissed her forehead.

Mitchie was asleep in a few seconds. Shane could drive more easily now without her constant complaining. No matter how much he loved her or how much had changed between them, she was still the dorky, annoying little girl he had known when they were kids.

Shane looked over at her sleeping form and smiled. She looked so peaceful. She had gone through so much shit in her life, most of which he hadn't known until now. She didn't deserve any of this. Shane wanted to make her happy. He wanted to see that beautiful and hear that wonderful laugh every single day of his life. He would never get tired of it.

In this moment, Shane founding himself wanting to be with this girl for the rest of his life. She was perfect.

Shane sighed. But his parents wouldn't think so.

He frowned as he thought about what they would do. Would they forget about it, realizing that there was no way they could seperate the two lovers? Or would they try even harder? Would he have to run away from his parents forever?

As he thought about this, he found that he didn't mind the idea. After all, he was old enough to live on his own now. He would buy a nice little house for himself and Mitchie. And he could protect her against her dad. It would be perfect.

Shane was so busy daydreaming that he didn't realize how tired he was. It was when he looked at the time when he yawned and his eyes started to droop. It was almost midnight. He took the nearest exit, hoping that there were still a few hotels open.

After a few minutes, he finally found one. He pulled into the parking lot and looked at Mitchie. He chuckled when he heard her snore a little.

"Mitch," he whispered, poking her cheek. She didn't stir. Shane kept poking her cheek. "Mitchieeee!"

He bent down and kissed her nose. He laughed when she wrinkled it. "Come on, Mitch. Get up."

Mitchie groaned and swatted his hand away. Shane poked her stomache, causing her to squeal and sit up.

"Good your awake," Shane said. "Let's go."

Mitchie groaned again and got out of the car. Shane walked over to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her forehead. Mitchie wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He held her there for a few moments. It were moments like these where he felt perfectly content.

He kissed her head again and laced his fingers through hers as they walked into the hotel. There was a teenage boy at the desk who looked just as tired as they felt. He didn't pay much attention to who they were. They checked in and went up to there room.

Mitchie leaned against Shane when they were in the elevator. Shane had to keep a firm around her to keep her from falling through the floor. "Come on Mitch. Don't fall asleep on me."

"But I'm sleepy," she mumbled.

"I know, babe. We're almost there."

The elevator door finally opened and they made there way to their room. When they got in, Mitchie barely made it to the bed before she collasped. Shane chuckled and draped the blankets over her.

"I'll be right back," he said. "I need to go get our bags."

Mitchie was too tired to care. She weakly nodded and closed her eyes. Shane smiled and kissed her cheek. He got up and quietly left the room.

Mitchie fell asleep in a matter of seconds. But her eyes shot open as she heard the floor creak. She looked around but no one was there.

"Shane?" He couldn't possibly be back this quickly.

Mitchie leaned over to her lamp and turned the light on. She jumped back as she saw who it was.

Before she could scream, her dad covered her mouth with his hand.

"Not a word," he whispered menacingly. Mitchie winced as he grabbed her arm and dragged her onto the floor. He smirked. "Did you miss me?"

"No, not really. My life is much better when you're not in it."

Steve scowled and kicked her stomache. Mitchie had no idea where she got the gut to say that.

"You're gonna pay for all the trouble you've cause me, you bitch!" With that, he kicked her again.

But Mitchie wasn't going to stand for it. She was done being weak. She pulled her fist back and punched him square in the nose. This caught him by surprise as he stumbled back. Mitchie's hand was throbbing now, but that had felt so good.

Mitchie attempted to get up, but Steve pushed her back down.

"I wouldn't be too full of myself is I were you," he said, stumbling a little. Mitchie didn't know if it was because she had punched him, or if he was just drunk. She wouldn't be surprised if it was the latter.

He kicked her again. Mitchie pushed him away and tried to punch him again but he grabbed her arms. Mitchie just kept struggling.

"You ungrateful whore," Steve said. "I'm gonna make sure that you _and_ your mother will suffer for this."

"Stay away from her!" Mitchie tried kicking him but it didn't affect him. He looked at her with digust.

"What kind of a daughter are you? Why would you do this to me?" He sounded somewhat desperate.

"I'm as much of a daughter to you as you were a father to me."

For a second, he looked hurt. And for a second, Mitchie regretted what she had said. But that was only a small second.

Steve threw her down to the ground. It looked like he was crying.

_Yup, he's totally drunk._

Mitchie's father grabbed her my the neck and pulled out a knife. Mitchie struggled even more. The only thing that she could hope for was that Shane wouldn't get involed.

As if on que, the door opened and Shane ran in followed by three police officers. Steve let Mitchie go and stared at them. For a fraction of a second, they were all frozen. Then Steve took off running. He jumped out the open window and fled.

"After him!" One of the police officers called.

Two of them started running after Steve. The thrid one looked at the room as Shane sat down next to Mitchie.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Mitchie gave a weak nod. The officer nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door was shut, Shane grabbed Mitchie and pulled her into him.

"Oh my God Mitchie. Are you alright? I swear, I'm gonna kill him."

"Why were there police here?" Mitchie asked.

"Well I was in the lobby and I saw them come in to the front desk. They said that this guy ran away from prison, and he was somewhere around here. The description of the guy sounded the same as your dad. So I quickly ran up here to see if you were okay. I guess they followed me." He shrugged. "Are you sure you're alright? I swear, if he comes near you ever again. . ." He rambled on.

Mitchie giggled. This caused him to stop.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You're cute when you're all worried."

Shane gave out a small laugh. "You're dad just attacked you, and you're not affected by it."

"Shane, of coursed I'm affected by it. But I knew you would come. You're always there for me when I need you."

Shane sighed and pressed his forehead against her. "I love you so much."

Mitchie cupped his cheeks in her hands and brought his face down to kiss him. They stayed like that for a while, their lips moving against each others. They would be perfectly fine if they had to stay in this moment forever.

But all great moments had to come to an end.

They finally pulled away but stayed in each others arms. Mitchie tightly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Shay, I'm tired."

"I know babe. It's been a long day."

He picked her up and layed her down on the bed. He then got into the covers himslef, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Mitchie's arms went back around his neck.

"I love you," she whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for Jemi Day? ;)<strong>

**I'm sorry it's really short. But I didn't know what else to write. I hope the next one will be longer.**

**In the next Chapter, they're going to confront Shane's parents but not before a bunch of fluff in the beginning. **

**So tell me what u want to happen when they see his parents. I really need ideas.**

**And for those of you who read Kidnapped, I will be updating that soon as well. I wrote some of the chapter down on my iPod, but there's something wrong with it. I have to wait for it to get better first. :P**

**Please review if you want to see some fluff. ;)**

**Stay Strong**

**HAPPY JEMI DAY!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back! Did u guys miss me? Yes, of course u did! LOL**

**I'm sorry it took so long. I was gonna update eariler, but something always came up. Hope u guys like this!**

**Thank u guys so much for reviewing. It means the world to me. There's probably going to be a few more chapters until this story ends. But I'll post Book 2 soon after!**

**News:**

**Who saw the Give Ur Heart A Break video? It was amazing! She's so beautiful!**

**Did anyone see the Hunger Games. I saw it a day after it came out. I was kinda bummed cuz all my friends went to go see the Midnight Premiere. But anyways, it was amazing! I didn't like how they took out a few parts, but it was still good. Even my dad liked it, which is amazing. If my dad likes a movie, then it has to be good!**

**And Joe was only a few hours away from me a few days ago cuz apparently he was in LA. Gah! If only I had my lisence. Then I could go stalk him all I want. Grr, just three more years. . .**

**Replies to ananoymous reviewers:**

**anon: **Thank u! :)

**NverSayNver: **Haha no prob! And thanks. I love Shane too! :)

**Come on guys. I only need a few more reviews until I have 100. Maybe I'll do something special for my 100th reviewer. . . ;)**

**Hope you guys like this. The beginning is just gonna have a whole bunch of fluff so prepare urselves! Ugh this is gonna be so hard for me. I suck at romance and it's just awkward for me to write this stuff cuz I have friends in real life who read this. So if ur one of them, please don't make fun of me! :P**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own CR cuz if I did, there would be Jemi babies by now. . . Oh and I don't own IHop either. ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

**NORMAL POV **

Mitchie woke up with a warm feeling around her. She looked up and smiled when she saw Shane's sleeping face only an inch from hers. She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed it, then rested her head back on his shoulder.

She frowned when she looked closer at his face. There was a small bruise forming just underneath his eye where her dad had punched him. It was barely noticable, but it was still there.

Mitchie sighed. Her father had done so many terrible things, but she had never wanted Shane to get hurt.

A little later that night, the police had come to their room to make sure they were okay. They told the couple that they had captured Steve and by now, he was behind bars.

_That's not gonna work._ Mitchie had thought. _He would get out again._

But she didn't have to worry about it right now. For now, she was safe. She didn't have to worry. For now.

She snuggled closer to Shane as she felt his arms tighten around her. Shane buried his head in her hair and kissed her neck.

Mitchie looked up at him and smiled, running her hand through his hair. "Hey."

"Hey." He kissed her forehead and gently rubbed her arm. "You okay?"

Mitchie nodded. "I'll be fine."

She tightened her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Shane strocked her hair. They stayed there for a while, neither of them saying anything. Finally, Shane spoke.

"Are you hungry? I can get some breakfast."

Mitchie shook her head. "I'll be fine. Just stay here with me."

"Mitch, you have to eat something."

"I know. I'll eat later. I just want to stay like this for now."

Shane sighed and rested his head on top of hers. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just a little shaken from seeing my dad last night."

"Don't worry. He's in jail again. This time, they'll make sure he won't get out."

"That's not going to stop him though. He'll get out again."

"Don't stress about it right now. If he comes back, I'll make sure I'm with you. I'm not going to let him hurt you."

Mitchie sighed and placed a hand on his face, tracing the bruise he got. "I'm sorry you had to get hurt."

"Don't worry about me. He didn't do anything to you did he?"

Mitchie bit her lips and shook her head.

Shane pressed his forehead against hers. "Don't lie to me Mitch. I saw a knife there. _Did he hurt you?_"

"Well, he might have punched me and kicked me a few times. . ."

"Mitchie!"

"But I'm fine," she said quickly. "He was going to cut me, but then you came in. Shane, I swear I'm fine!"

Shane sighed and tightly hugged her. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Don't be stupid, Shane. If it wasn't for you, I probably would be lying dead on the hotel floor."

"Yeah, but if I was with you, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Shane," Mitchie said, hold his face in her hands. "I told you I'm fine. You have nothing to worry about. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't even be here. So please don't blame yourself."

Shane buried his face in her neck. "I love you so much, Mitchie. You have no idea. I don't ever want to loose you."

Mitchie turned her head and pressed her lips against his. Shane placed one hand on the back of his head and placed the other one on her cheek. Mitchie tangled hef fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist. Shane rolled over so he was on top of her. When the need for air became too great, Shane removed his lips from her and placed them on her neck.

"Shane?" Mitchie panted out.

"Hmm?"

"I know this is out of nowhere, but can we not go back today? I don't want this to end."

Shane pulled back and looked at her. "I don't either, babe. But we have to go back."

"I know. But it's only a few hours away. I was thinking we could stay here a while longer, and then leave. That way, it would be night and we could sneak into your house without being seen. We'll deal with your parents later." Mitchie looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

Shane chuckled. "Sure Mitch. But we do have to deal with them sooner or later."

Mitchie sighed. "I know. I'm just really scared."

"Don't be." Shane stroked her cheek. "I'm going to be right there with you. I promise. I'm not going to let them take you away from me. I can't live without you."

Mitchie kissed him. "I love you."

Shane deepend the kiss before pulling away. He laughed at he pout on Mitchie's face.

"As much as I would love to continue this, we have to go and get breakfast. I'm hungry and I know you are also."

Mitchie sighed. "Fine."

Shane smiled as they got up. He leaned down and gave her lips a quick peck before slipping his hand in hers. They exited the hotel and decided to go to IHop since it was right across the street from the hotel. This was a busy part of town so no one paid them much attention.

They ordered some pancakes and coffee. They sat across from each other and ate in silence. Some people occasionally glanced at them, but didn't seem to regconize them. To them, they looked like a normal teenage couple having breakfast together.

After they ate, they sat there for a while. Shane pulled out his phone for the first time since they ran away and nearly laughed.

"I have, like, a billion missed calls from my parents," he said.

"Are you serious?" Mitchie buried her face in her hands. "Ugh they're gonna be so mad! They're gonna hate me even more now."

"Mitchie. . ." Shane moved over to her side and wrapped an arm around her. He hated seeing her sad. Mitchie buried her face in his chest. "Don't worry about what they think. I'm not going to let them seperate us."

Mitchie sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Even though we're both going to be dead when we get back, I don't regret this. We really needed some time alone, away from all the crazziness. I had a really good time." She smiled up at him.

He smiled back and stroked her hair. "I'm glad you did."

He bent down and brushed his lips against hers. Mitchie cupped his face with her hands and brought him closer. What started as an innocent kiss turned into a full-on makeout session. They completely forgot they were in public until someone cleared their throat.

They pulled away and looked up to see their waitress looking at them with a slight smile on her face. She was a sweet old lady, with an apron tied around her waist and her grey hair in a loose bun.

"Are you lovebirds done?"

"Uh, yeah," Mitchie said, blushing. She detatched herself from Shane, realizing that she was pratically on his lap.

Their waitress gathered the dished and took them away. She winked at them, making Mitchie blush even more.

Shane smirked and turned back to her. "Where were we?"

Mitchie grinned and shook her head, placing a hand on his chest. "I don't think so, loverboy. We've drawn enough attension to ourselves already."

She laughed at the pout on his face and kissed his cheek.

Shane's phone started to ring. He looked down at it.

"Is it your parents?" Mitchie asked nervously.

Shane shook his head. "It's Nate." He put the phone to his ear. "What's up."

"Hey bro," Nate said. "How's it going?"

"Great. What about you?"

"Awesome. Except Mom and Dad are making it hell for us. Well, mainly me. Jason's too sensitive. They know that we know where you are, but we're not telling them. When are you coming back?"

"Soon. But don't tell Mom and Dad that."

"I won't. Kay, I'll see you then. Jason is being annoying. Tell Mitchie I said hi."

"Nate says hi," Shane said to Mitchie.

"Hi Natey boy!" Mitchie yelled.

Shane heard Nate chuckle before he hung up.

Mitchie's phone went off, indicating that she had gotten a text. She smiled when she saw who it was. As she read the message, Shane wrapped his arms around her wasit and pulled her closer, resting his head on his shoulder.

_Jason: HI MITCHIE! I really miss you. It's so boring here. Mom and Dad r always yelling at us to tell them where u r. I hope u come back soon. Oh, and did u get me anything? :D_

Mitchie laughed and wrote back.

_Mitchie: Haha maybe. . . U'll see! ;)_

_Jason: Aww come on!_

_Mitchie: Nope!_

_Jason: Ugh, fine! :(_

_Mitchie: Good boy! ;) So how r u?_

_Jason: Pretty good. I really miss u. I wanted to talk 2 u, but Nate hung up before I could. He wouldn't let me use his phone, so I decided to text u._

_Mitchie: Aww Jase! I miss u 2! It's not as fun without u. I'm stuck here with Shane. :P_

"Hey!" Shane said, reading over their conversation. "I'm not _that_ bad!"

"Oh suck it up." Mitchie turned her head and kissed his cheek.

_Jason: Haha! Well I have 2 go now. Mom and Dad r asking me who I'm talking 2. I really hope I see u soon. I love u!_

_Mitchie: Aww I love u 2 Jase! Ur the best big brother ever! I'll see u soon. I promise. :D_

_Jason: Yay! Can't wait! Bye Mitch._

_Mitchie: Bye Jase._

Mitchie smiled as she put her phone down. Jason was just so sweet! At least she had something to look forward to when they got back.

Shane kissed her shoulder. "You ready to go now?"

"No." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

Shane chuckled. "Hey, you wanna go walk around the city for a while? We could go shopping if you want."

"I hate shopping. But sure. Anything to stall."

Shane smiled and helped her up. Mitchie smiled at their waitress as they passed her. She winked at them.

"Stay safe kids."

"I think she meant that in more than one way," Shane whispered to Mitchie when they were outside.

Mitchie blinked once, then smack his arm as she realized what he was talking about. "You're such a perv!"

Shane laughed. "Yeah, but you love me."

He slung an arm around her shoulders. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

They went to a few stores, but didn't really do anything. They mostly fooled around, and got kicked out of one of the stores for having cart races in the isles. They ran out of there, laughing.

"Pfft, they don't know how to have fun," Shane had said.

As they walked down the sidewalk, Mitchie gazed at the shops.

"Ugh, this town is so boring!" Mitchie exclaimed. Shane chuckled.

Mitchie looked up and her eyes lit up. "Oh look it's a pet store! Come on."

She grabbed Shane's hand and dragged him inside. It was pretty deserted; just them, a lady with her toddler daughter, and an old man who they guessed was the shop owner.

Mitchie went staright over to the puppies. She stuck her hand into the tank and started petting one of them.

"Oh my gosh, they're so cute!" Mitchie said.

The store owner laughed and came over to her. "Would you like to hold him?"

Mitchie's face lit up like a little kid. "Can I?"

The old man smiled. "Go ahead."

Mitchie squealed and picked up the puppy. He looked at her with bug, adorable eyes and smiled. Well, as much as a dog could smiled. Mitchie grinned and scratched him behind the ear. She put the puppy on the ground and started to play with him.

Shane smiled at her. She looked like a little girl! He knelt down besides her and laid a hand on her back. He stroked the puppy with his other hand.

"I thought you were a cat person," he said.

"I am," Mitchie replied. "But I love doggies also!"

Shane laughed.

As they played with the puppy, the little girl came over to them. She was standing a few feet away from them, shying back into her mother's legs.

Mitchie looked up at her and smiled. "Hey there."

The girl gave them a little wave before burying her face back in her mother's knee. Mitchie giggled.

"We just wanted to know we can have a picture with you two," her mother said.

"Of course!" Shane said. He gently took the girl's hand and propped her up on his knee. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Emma," she whispered.

"You're so pretty, Emma!" Mitchie said. Emma blushed, causing them to laugh.

"Alright, look over here," Emma's mom said, taking out a camera. They looked at her and smiled as she took the picture. "Thank you so much."

"No problem," Shane said. "We always have time for our fans. Especially someone as pretty as you, Emma." He kissed her cheek.

Emma giggled and wrapped her arms around Mitchie. She hugged her back.

The puppy came up to Emma. She bent down and giggled when it licked her face. Mitchie, Shane, and Emma all stated playing with him.

Emma's mom laughed. "Alright you guys, Emma has to leave now."

"Aww!" They all said. Emma's mom and the store owner laughed.

Emma picked the puppy up. "Can we have him mommy? Please!"

Her mother smiled. "Sure baby."

"Yay!"

They bought the puppy and got some toys for him. Emma came over and gave Shane and Mitchie one more hug.

"What are you going to name him?" Mitchie asked.

Emma thought for a while. "Spots. Because he has spots on him!" **(A/N: IDK. Random name)**

Mitchie laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Alright, say bye Emma."

"Bye!" Emma said cheerfully.

"Bye!"

She waved to them as she walked out. They laughed.

The store owner turned to them. "You two will make very good parents."

Mitchie blushed. Shane smirked and slung an arm around her. "I know we will."

Mitchie blushed even more and punched him.

The store owner laughed. "Is there anything else I can do for you guys."

"No thank you," Shane said. "Actually we need to be going as well."

Mitchie pouted. Shane gave a shoulder a small squeeze.

"Alright well thank you for coming," the store owner said. They smiled at him and stepped out of the store.

"Aww I wanted to see the kitties." Mitchie said.

Shane laughed. "Maybe some other time babe. We really need to go now."

Mitchie sighed. "Fine."

Shane gave her a small smile. He leaned down to kiss her when his phone rang. He took it out and looked at it. "It's Nate again."

Mitchie leaned on his shoulder while he answered it.

"What?"

"Dude," Nate said. "There are pictures of you and Mitchie all over the news. Mom and Dad are pissed. I think they know where you are."

"Seriously?" Shane said.

"Yeah. You guys better come home quickly. Jason looks like he's about to pee his pants."

"Kay, we're on our way. But we'll get there pretty late."

"Who is that," Shane heard in the background. He made it out as Jason's voice. "Is it Mitchie? Tell her I said hi!"

Shan chuckled. "Jason says hi."

"HI JASE!" Mitchie shouted.

"Alright, we should go now," Nate said. "Mom and Dad are getting suspisious. See you later."

"See ya."

"What's wrong?" Mitchie said as Shane hung up with a frown.

"My parents saw some pictures of us on T.V. I think they know where we are. We need to leave right away."

"Oh," Mitchie said. She buried her head in her hands. "They're gonna hate me so much! I know it."

Shane pulled her into his arms. "They're not going to hate you. Trust me."

Mitchie shook her head. "They will!"

"No, they won't. Listen Mitchie, no matter how much they are against us, they will never hate you. They've known you for far too long and they know what you have been through. It's just not possible for someone to hate you. You're just that amazing."

"Shane. . ."

"No!" He took her face in his hands. "Don't you dare say that you're not amazing. Because you are. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Mitchie threw her hands around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." He buried his face in her hair.

* * *

><p>A little while later, they were on the road. Shane had gotten them milkshakes and something to eat. Along the way, they blasted some music. Mitchie insisted on listening to her favorite Jesse McCartney album, but Shane made a face. She blasted it anyways.<p>

"Why don't you tell him that I'm leaving, and never looking back again!" Mitchie sang. She laughed at Shane's face. "Oh come on. Jesse McCartney is amazing."

Shane shrugged. "He's not _that_ good."

"Are you kidding me? He's amazing! You and your brothers even opened up for him."

"You still remember those times."

"How can I forget? You dumped ice cream on my head."

Shane laughed. "And you gave me a black eye."

Mitchie laughed with him. "Now those were good times."

"Yup. After that, I knew never to mess with you."

"Boy, you've known me since I was born. You should have learnt that a long time ago."

"Whatever," Shane said. "I still think we're better than Jesse McCartney."

"_Suuure_," Mitchie said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She squealed as Shane poked her stomach.

They drove a while more then stopped at a gas station to get some gas. While Shane got the gas, Mitchie got out to get some snacks and also to stretch her legs. When she came back, she put the snacks inside and sat on the hood of the car.

Shane came up to her and leaned his arms on either side of her. "Hey, careful. This is my baby."

Mitchie stuck her tounge out at him. Shane chuckled and pressed his lips against hers.

Mitchie pulled back slightly. "Not here, Shane. There's too many people."

"Let them look," Shane whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. His lips were back on hers. He was holding her chin so she wouldn't be able to move away. Mitchie saighed and gave in.

After a few minutes, she laid a hand on his chest and pushed him away. "Alright, that's enough loverboy."

Shane pouted. "Aw man!"

Mitchie giggled and kissed his cheek. "You can have more later. If we survive your terrible driving."

"I'm suddenly motivated to drive safer now."

Mitchie laughed. Shane smiled and gave her one more kiss before they both got in the car and drove away. It was already dark out and it was still a few hours til they reached home. Mitchie was relieved by this. If they were quiet enough, they could sneak in and not have to deal with Shane's parents until the next day. They should be asleep by then.

As they got closer, Mitchie began to worry more. She kept throwing reasons as to why Shane's parents would hate her. Shane was getting a bit fed up.

"Mitchie," he said, laying a hand on her knee. "Calm down. Don't worry about it right now."

"How can I not worry?" Mitchie said. "I'm - "

"Mitchie!' Shane said a little loudly. "Just go to sleep. We'll deal with it when it comes up."

Mitchie sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed."

"I know babe. But just try to calm down."

Mitchie buried her face in his arm, tears coming into her eyes. "I'm just so scared!"

"Hey. . ." Shane pulled the car over to the side of the road and stopped. There was no other car around so it was fine. He turned to Mitchie and pulled her into his arms. "Don't be scared. I'm here with you aren't I."

"I know," Mitchie said, her voice breaking a little. "I'm just scared about what they will do. They'll go to great lenghts to keep us apart."

"I know." Shane rubbed her back. "But I'm not going to let them take you away from me."

Mitchie looked up at him. "But what if they threaten you career?"

"Let them. Let them see if that stops us. They can do whatever they can. They can disown me if they want. But that's not going to get me to leave you."

Mitchie shook her head. "Don't say that. I told you, I don't want to get in the way of your family or your career."

"And I told you that you mean too much to me for me to leave you just leave you."

Mitchie wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. They stayed like that for a while.

"Mitchie," Shane said. He pulled away from her and and cupped her face in his hands. "Listen to me. I love you. Don't you dare foregt that. I'm not about to leave you because my parents don't see how perfect we are for each other. I hope you know that."

Mitchie nodded. "I know."

Shane brushed his lips against her.

"I love you," Mitchie whispered.

Shane kissed her forehead. "I love you too. Now go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there."

Mitchie nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. But she had some trouble going to sleep. Shane rubbed soothing circled on her leg. Soon, she was asleep.

Shane looked at her and smiled. She was so adoreable! She really means a lot to him. He didn't know what his life would be without her. He felt really guilty about how he had treated her after he and his brothers became famous. She was the one that persuaded them to go for their dreams. And he had repayed her by acting like a total ass.

He was so grateful when she forgave him. Mitchie is someone that doesn't keep grudges, but she doesn't forgive so easily either. It really broke his heart when she told him how her father had been treating her. Her own fucking father!

As he went back to the times when they were little, he remembered all the good memories they had had. His whole family - minus Frankie, he hadn't been born them - and Mitchie and her parents. They had so much fun together. Mitchie's dad would take them out for ice cream and they would go on boat trips with his dad. Their moms had always baked the best cookies.

Where had these times gone?

Shane sighed and kissed Mitchie's forehead. It was an hour til they reached his house.

He had to admitt, he was getting pretty scared also. He knew his parents would do anything to keep them apart. But he would stay true to what he had said. He wasn't going to let them seperate him and Mitchie.

He arrived at his house sooner than he wanted to. He had called Nate a while earlier so he could open the gate. He drove through the forest and up the driveway that led to his huge mansion. As much as he loved the place, he would rather be somehwere else right now.

Nate met him at the front of his house. Without saying a word, he quietly got out their bags and put them in Shane's room.

Shane gently shook Mitchie away. "Mitchie baby, wake up."

Mitchie groaned and sleepily rubbed her eyes, which Shane found incredibly adorable. "What? What happened?"

"We're here."

Mitchie sat up and looked around. "Oh."

Shane gave Mitchie a small hug. "Come on, babe. It's well past midnight. Mom and Dad are alsleep right now."

Mitchie just nodded. She got out and smiled at Nate. He came over and gave her a hug.

"Hey Mitch."

"Hey," Mitchie said. Where's Jason."

"Sleeping. I didn't wake him up because I knew he would make a lot of noise. He really missed you."

Mitchie laughed.

"Hey, so can you put our stuff in my room?" Shane asked.

Nate nodded. "But you guys are gonna have to sneak very quietly. I heard Mom and Dad stir."

"Don't worry," Shane said. "We have our own special way of getting in." He winked at Mitchie. She grinned.

When they were little, they would always sneak out together. They had their own way of sneaking back in.

They crept to the back of the house to the blacony where Shane's room was. His room was on the second story, but there was a tree with a branch that hung over the balcony.

Shane smirked. "You think you'll be able to do this?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Please. We both know that I'm more atheletic than you are."

"Well I've been on the road, doing concerts for a few years. And lets not forget all those times I had to run away from girls. I've gotten better."

"Yeah but not as good as me!"

"Yeah, probably not."

Mitchie laughed.

Shane started climbing the tree first. Mitchie followed him. Shane almost reached a hand down to help her, but decided against it. He knew that she would probably get pissed at him. She hated it when he acted "overly gentlemanlike".

They finally reached the top and Mitchie barely made it to Shane's bed before she collasped. Shane chuckled. He took some time to change before he joined her. Mitchie opened up her arms and he climbed into them.

Mitchie wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Shane stroked her hair.

"You alright?" he asked.

Mitchie shrugged. "I don't really care about anything right now. I just want to go to sleep."

Shane nodded and kissed her head. "Sleep my angel."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I know that last line was super cheesy! But I had no idea how to end this chapter. <strong>

**I know I told u guys that this was the chapter where they confront Shane's parents. I was going to write that part, but I don't have any time. I have spring break tomorrow so I'm going to be out of town. I'm not gonna be able to update for a while. I'm really sorry. But I'll post the ch up as soon as I come back.**

**This ch was pretty long. It would have been much longer if I added taht part in. So tell me what u think.**

**Questions:**

**1)Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**2)What do u want to see next?**

**3)Fav part?**

**4)What r u guys doing for spring break. Or what have u already done. My school district is having it pretty late.**

**Plz review! I wanna get 100 soon! **

**Stay Strong**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey y'all! I'm writing this first part from Arizona. I'm giving u two chapters in a row cuz I promised u guys u'll see what happens when they encounter Shane's parents. So here u go!**

**Replies to annanoymous reviewers:**

**NVERSAYNVER: **Thank you!

**Congrats to NverSayNver for being my 100th reviewer. Keep the reviews coming you guys!**

**This ch probably won't be as long but it it's something!**

**Disclaimer: Wait, do I really need to have these now?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

**NORMAL POV**

Mitchie impatiently squirmed in the bed. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't go back to sleep. She had probably slept for only an hour. There was too much on her mind.

She turned around in Shane's arms so she was facing him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself closer to him.

She wanted to stay like this forever. She just felt so warm and safe in his arms. She knew that he would stay true to his words, that he would never let anything come in between them.

But there was a part of her that still couldn't believe that all of this has happened. She couldn't believe she was in the arms of a man that she had been in love with since they were kids. That she had shared her darkest secrets with someone she thought she would hate for the rest of her life.

She knew he had promised that he would always be there for her, and she believes him. But another part of her told her not to get her hopes up too high. Afterall, relationships always end in heartbreaks.

Just look at her parents. They used to be head over heels in love, at least from what she heard. There was a point when all three of hem were actually happy. And now, her dad's in prison and her mom had to go to a different country just so she could be safe from him.

Oh and he was out to kill them.

So yeah, relationships ended badly. But maybe this one could be better.

Mitchie felt Shane arms tighten around her in his sleep. He buried her head in his neck. Mitchie ran her hands through his hair and kissed his forehead. She giggled as he snored a little.

"I love your laugh," Shane said. He chuckled when Mitchie jumped.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was. Up until you turned around."

Mitchie sighed. "I'm sorry I woke you."

Shane shook his head. "It's fine. I couldn't sleep. Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep either."

Mitchie rested her head on his chest. Shane ran his fingers threw her hair.

"Are you alright?" Shane asked.

"To be honest, not really. I'm still incredibly scared."

Shane kissed her head. "I know you are. But try not to think about it right now."

"I'm trying. But I'm just afraid of what they will do. I don't want to lose you." She hugged him tighter.

"I don't want to lose you either. And I won't."

"But what if they do something extreme? Like filing a restraining order?"

"Well, I'm 18. So I don't have to listen to them. I old enough to live on my own, and I'll do it if I have to."

"But - "

"Mitchie. Don't try to talk me out of this. I'll do anything to make sure they don't take you away from me."

Mitchie sighed and snuggled closer to him. "I love you. I just don't want to ger seperated from you. I finally found something good in my life. I don't want that taken away."

"It won't be taken away."

Shane laid a hand on her chin and tilted her head up. He pressed his lips against her. Mitchie was still feeling a little tense but she eventually gave in. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. Shane grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up so she was on top of him.

Shane pulled away. "You were talking about me right?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Yeah."

Shane grinned. "Good."

He brought her head back down to kiss her again. Mitchie sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. Shane gripped her waist, his hands running up her shirt.

Mitchie pulled away. She laughed at Shane's pout. "I'm hungry!"

Shane groaned and pulled her back down. Mitchie giggled as he buried his head in her neck. "Shane, I want ice cream!"

Shane tightened his arms around her.

"Shaaay!"

"Ugh, fine!"

"Yay!"

Mitchie jumped out of the bed and pulled him up. Shane smirked and leaned down, laying his hands on her waist. Mitchie shook her head. "No. Ice cream first."

Shane pouted. "Fine."

Mitchie giggled and kissed his nose.

"Alright, we have to be quiet though," Shane said. "We don't want to wake my parents up."

They crept passed the master bedroom where Shane's parents were sleeping and down the stairs. Shane laid a hand on Mitchie's back, causing her to jump. Shane laughd.

"Shh," Mitchie said. "You're gonna wake everyone up up."

Shane tickled her. She squrimed around, trying to get free. "Shh you're gonna wake everyone up," Shane mocked.

Mitchie stuck her tounge out at him.

They went to Shane's huge kitchen. Shane lifted Mitchie up onto the counter and bowed low to her. "What type of ice cream shall I get you, Princess?"

"Chocolate of course! Make it quick Peasant!"

Shane bowed again. "As you wish, my Princess."

Mitchie giggled as Shane went to the freezer and got out some chocolate ice cream. "I hope it's to your liking, Princess."

He grabbed a spoon and dipped it into the ice cream. He held it up to Mitchie and fed it to her.

"Yummy!"

Shane laughed and leaned his forehead on hers. Mitchie wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Shane looked down at her and chuckled.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"There's ice cream in your face. I got it," Shane added as Mitchie frowned and moved her hand to wipe it away.

He leaned down and kissed her. Mitchie pulled back. "Shane. . ."

"Wait, it's not off yet."

He reconnected their lips. He stuck his tounge out and lick the ice cream off. Mitchie moaned.

She laid a hand on his chest. "Alright it's off."

Shane pouted. "But I wasn't done!"

Mitchie giggled. "You can finish later. Right now, I want my ice cream!"

"Fine, Princess."

"Shut up, Peasant!"

Shane chuckled and grabbed the ice cream. He took out a spoon for himself. He grabbed her hand in one of his and the ice cream in the other.

"Come on. I don't wanna go back upstairs."

He led her to their giant media room. He plopped down on the couch and brought her down onto his lap. Mitchie snuggled up to his side. "I love you, Shay."

He kissed her head. "I love you too, Mitch Mitch."

Mitchie licked her lips and dug into the ice cream. Shane chuckled at her enthusiasm. He got out a blanket and drapped it over them Mitchie looked at it and raised an eyebrow.

"Hunger Games?"

"It's Jason's," Shane explained. "He only got it because it has a bird on it."

"It's called a Mockingjay. Get it right!"

Shane rolled his eyes and flicked the side of her head. They continued eating the ice cream and ended up finishing the whole thing.

Mitchie laid her head on his chest. "That was good ice cream."

Shane chuckled, running his fingers through her hair. "And now that we're done, I'm gonna finish what I started."

Mitchie raised an eyebrow, but smirked when she felt his lips on hers. Shane gently pushed her down on the couch so he was on top of her. Her hands went from his hair to his chest. She swore she heard him groan!

Shane ran his lips across her jawline and down to her neck. She whimpered when he hit a sensitive spot. She moaned as he sucked on it. Mitchie tangled her fingers in his hair and brought his face back up. He grabbed her waist as he kissed her again.

Mitchie pulled away. "I'm tired."

"Too bad."

He placed his lips back on her neck. Mitchie tried to bite back a moan.

"Shaane!"

Shane pulled away and looked at her. "Fine. But you owe me a lot now."

"Maybe. When there's no one else in the house."

Shane smirked. She kissed his cheek and pulled him down so he was lying next to her. Shane wrapped his arms around her. Mitchie snuggled closer to him.

Soon, they were both asleep.

* * *

><p>Mitchie and Shane woke up to some yelling the next morning. Mitchie's heart started beaing faster as she realized it was Shane's parents. Apparently, they had seen Shane's car.<p>

They could make out another voice, it sounded like Nate.

"We should go out there," Shane said, standing up. "Jason and Nate have suffered enough."

Mitchie buried her head in his chest. "I'm not ready to face them."

"I know babe. But we have to go." Mitchie shook her head. Shane hugged her tighter. "I'm here for you, Mitchie. I'm not going anywhere."

He turned his head and kissed her. This seemed to calm her down a bit.

Shane pulled away and smiled at her. He wiped away the few tears that had slid down her face. "Ready?"

Mitchie took a deep breath. "No, but let's go."

Shane smiled and gave her another kiss before taking her and and leading her out. Mitchie squeezed his hand as they got closer to the voices.

They rounded a corner and saw them in the kitchen, yelling at Nate. Nate was saying something, but when he saw them, he stopped. Denise and Paul turned around to see what he was looking at.

Everything was silent for what felt like forever. It was like no one was breathing. Mitchie uncomfertably stepped closer to Shane. Nate awkwardly left, not wanting to get caught in this anymore.

It was Paul that broke the silence. "Well, look who's back," he said with a sneer.

Denise put her hands on her hip. "Care to tell us where you've been all this time?"

"We were at Camp Rock," Shane said. Mitchie was surprised at how calm is voice was.

"Why?"

"Because we couldn't stand you telling us that we couldn't be together."

"And you should have listened to us," Paul said. "Do you know how worried your mother and I were? We had to interrigate poor Nate and Jason about it. Jason won't even come out of his room because of that. This family is being torn apart, and it's because of her." He pointed at Mitchie.

Mitchie looked down, trying to keep her tears back. Shane protectively stepped in front of her.

"Don't you dare blame this on her!" he yelled. "She has nothing to do with this."

"She has everything to do with this!"

"It's not her fault that you guys are so fucking shallow!"

Denise gasped. She has never heard her son cuss in front of her like that.

The room was silent once more. Mitchie tightly closed her eyes and rested her head on Shane's shoulder.

Shane rubbed her back, trying to comfort her as much as he could. He knew what she was going through. It killed him to see her like this.

The silence was broken by the sound of someone coming down the stairs. "Mom, Dad, have you guys seen my Hunger Games blanket."

They all turned towards the stair to see Jason come down. He stopped when he saw them. Unlike the reaction they got from Shane's parents, Jason broke out into a big smile.

"Mitchie! Oh my gosh, I missed you so much!" He ran forward and attcked her with a big bear hug, lifting her off of her feet. Mitchie laughed. Shane looked at them with an amused expression.

"Well I missed you too bro." he said.

Jason stuck his tounge out at him. "I see you everyday! And we don't have that many girls in out house so it's nice to have Mitchie around."

Shane rolled his eyes. Mitchie laughed. "I missed you too Jase."

"So. . . Did you get me anything?" he asked, bouncing on his feet. He was completely oblivious to the tension in the room.

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"Yay!"

Mitchie laughed. She figured that Shane should talk to his parents alone. It was obvious that they didn't want her there. Shane didn't mind. He could tell this was really hurting her.

Mitchie gave Shane a small smile and squeezed his hand before leading Jason upstairs.

Shane returned his gaze to his parents.

"Well?" Paul said.

"Well what?"

"Do you have something to say to us?" Denise asked. "About what you did?"

"I wish I could have stayed away longer." With that, Shane moved towards the stairs.

"Don't you dare turn your backs on us Shane!" Paul yelled. "Get back here."

"I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"Are you forgetting that I hold your career in my hands? Stop right now, or you can kiss your dreams goodbye."

Shane stopped and turned around, glaring. "What do you want?"

"Shane this has gone too far," Denise said. "You two can't be together."

"And why not?"

"She's not good for you - "

Shane cut her off. "Not good for me? She's the best thing that's ever happened to me! It's thanks to her that I'm not a jerk anymore. She made me see that what I was doing was wrong, that I was hurting people. It's because of her that I actually let you stay with me and that I didn't kick you out the first day you got here."

"Shane. . ." Paul said warningly.

"No! I told you, you can't take Mitchie away from me. I don't care what you say. I love her too much."

"Shane, it's for the best," Denise said.

"Is it really? What if her dad breaks out of jail again?"

"Again?"

"Yes again. He showed up while we were away. If I was there for her, she wouldn't have gotten hurt. Mitchie's dad is in jail now, but he's gonna break out again."

Denise put a hand over her mouth but Paul scowled. "She'll have someone else to take care of her."

"I don't want someone else to take care of her," Shane yelled. "I wanna be there for her."

"Well you can't. Go break it off with her right now, or - "

"Or what?" Shane took a step towrads them. "You'll end my music career? You'll disown me? Well guess what? I don't care! I'm old enought to live on my own now, and I can be far more successful without you. And I will if I have to. So don't you dare say anything against Mitchie. You will never be able to seperate us."

With that, he stomped upstair, leaving his parents shocked and speechless.

_I know I'm going to regret this later. . ._

* * *

><p>Mitchie led Jason into Shane's room and they both sat down on the bed. She got her suitcase out.<p>

"Alright, Jase. Close your eyes."

Jason pouted. "Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Mitchieee!"

"Come on. Or I won't give it to you."

"Fine!"

He closed his eyes, still pouting. Mitchie laughed and took the birdhouse out.

"Alright, open your eyes."

Jason opened his eyes and they instantly lit up like a little kid's. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much!"

He hugged Mitchie with so much force that they both fell back on the bed. Mitchie laugh. "You're welcome, Jase."

Jason pulled back and looked at the birdhouse. "This is so cool. Did you do this by yourself?"

Mitchie nodded. "Shane helped."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "He did."

"Yup. I made him."

Jason shook his head. "He would never to something like this. You really do wonders on him. I think you too are perfect for each other. I just hope that Mom and Dad will see the same."

Mitchie sighed. "I hope so too."

"Hey." Jason sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It'll be alright. I'm sure you guys will work something out. You're love is strong. You _will_ get through this."

Mitchie looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Jase. You're the best big brother ever."

"You're the best little sister ever."

"I'm your only little sister."

"Which is why you're the best!"

Mitchie laughed and hugged him. "I love you Jase."

"I love you too Mitch Mitch."

"Hey, only I call her Mitch Mitch," Shane said, coming in and smiling at them.

Jason stuck his tounge out at him. "I'm gonna go show this to Mom and Dad. Then I'll hang it outside."

He took off down the stairs. Mitchie laughed. She got up and walked over to Shane, wrapping her arms around his waist. "So, how did it go."

Shane shrugged, snaking his arms around her. "Better than I thought."

"What did they say."

"They threatened my career and I told them that they could. I told them that I'll leave if they try to seperate us."

"Shane!"

"What?"

Mitchie shook her head. "Shane I told you, I don't want to get in between your family or your career. You shouldn't have said that."

Shane sighed and pressed his forehead against hers. "I don't care. I want to be with you. I'll do anything to make sure you stay with me."

"I want to be with you too Shane. But what if they stay true to their word. That they'll end your career and kick you out."

"I'll be able to live on my own. I'm old enough and I can also find a different record comapny if I have to. And I will. I don't care what they say. If they want to seperate us, then I don't want to live with them."

"What about Nate and Jason? You have to think about them also. What will happen to them if you quit the band?"

Shane shrugged. "They'll understand. They both can be very successful on their own. Jason can spend more time with Ella, and Nate always wanted to do a solo project."

Mitchie sighed and was about to say something but Shane cut her off. "Think about it Mitch. It would just be you and me. We could work on our music together and we won't have to worry about anything. I can even protect you if your father breaks out of prison again."

Mitchie sighed and shook her head. "What about my mom, Shane. Who's going to look after her?"

"She can stay with us if she wants. Actually, I think it would be nice to have her around. I really love her food."

Mitchie chuckled. "That does sound nice. But I think we should keep this as a very last resort. I really think you should face your problems instead of running away from them all the time."

Shane burried his face in her hair and tightened his arms around her. They stayed silent for a long time. Mitchie was starting to worry that he was mad at her. Whenever he was angry, he would get silent and would try to hide it.

A few minutes later, he voiced her fears. "Don't you love me Mitchie?"

"Of - Of course I do," Mitchie stammered, taken aback. "Why would you ask that?"

Shane ignored her question and pulled away from her. "Then why don't you want to be with me?"

"Shane, I want to be with you. More than anything in the world. I just don't want to be the reason why you hate your parents."

"You're not! It's their own fault for trying to take you away from me."

"Then it's my fault too. I don't want to come in between you and your family."

Shane angrily turned away from her and started pacing his room. Mitchie laid a hand on his shoulder and turned him around so he was facing her.

"Shane, I love you. I really do. And I would love to live with you. But you have to think about your family. Your family has to come first, not me."

Shane pulled her into his arms. "For me, you always come first."

"Shane. . ."

He sighed and held her tighter. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Mitchie shook her head. "Don't be."

"I'm just so stressed out and confused! I don't even know why they're doing this. They've never acted like this to you. They've always loved you and considered you as a daughter. It really pains me to see them do this to you."

"I know Shane. I understand." She cupped his face in her hands. "But you need to work things out with them. Sit down and talk to them."

"I try. But it only ends in yelling."

"Well then make them listen to you. Ask them questions and then listen to what they have to say. Listen to all of it. Don't just blow up on them while they're talking."

Shane groaned, pressing his forehead against hers. "I don't have that much patience."

Mitchie smirked. "Oh, I know you don't. But, there are things we all can change about ourselves. You've changed alot. Maybe this can be another thing that you can change."

Shane sighed. "I've only changed because you helped me. So I'll take your advice. I'll talk to them." Mitchie smiled up at him. This made Shane smile back. He stroked her cheek. "But I'm only doing this for you."

She laid a hand over his. "Thank you."

Shane leaned down and gave her a kiss before pulling her in for another hug.

They had done all thins without noticing that Denise was right outside, watching everything. She sighed and turned away. She felt guilty enough for listening in on them, but now she decided that they needed their privacy.

Now that she had seen how in love they really were, she was staring to have second thoughts. Was it right trying to seperate them? She and Paul were only doing it for their own good.

Denise had always felt bad about what they were doing to Mitchie. She knew how hurt she really was, no matter how much she tried to cover it up. She had always loved Mitchie. It had been really nice of her to make that birdhouse for Jason. And when she found out about what her father did to her, she felt even more obliged to protect her.

Mitchie's father was in jail again, but they all knew that he would break out again. She and her mother needed all the protection they could get. And she knew that Shane was all she needed to feel safe.

Denise had to admitt that those two were perfect for each other. Since they were little kids, those two had been inseperable. And she could tell how hurt she was when Shane got caught up in all the fame. Denise herself was very sad. She thought that she'd never have her son back.

But it was Mitchie who had set him straight. It was thanks to her that Shane is happy. And she knew that Shane made her happy in return.

Denise sighed. She knew that she would have to talk to her husband and set things right.

Cause these two were really made for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this chapter was pretty long. So. . . What did you think? Shane's mom is being a bit stalkerish isn't she? LOL!<strong>

**So I wrote part of the ending in Las Vegas, and wrote the rest back home. **

**Questions:**

**1)Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**2) What do u want to see?**

**3) Anything u don't like?**

**4) Fav part?**

**5) What did u do for your spring break?**

**Please review! I encourage constructive critisizm, but plz be nice. And if u haven't already, go check out my other Smitchie story, Kidnapped. I'll work on that as soon as I post this up.**

**And if any of u are Avatar: The Last Airbender fans, go check out my Zutara story, Ours. If u like Kidnapped, I'm sure u'll like Ours.**

**Stay Strong and have Faith**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi all! Sorry this took so long! I've been really busy. My cousins from Pakistan r over, so it's been really hectic. I'll give u a preview of the next chapter at the end. :)**

**Replies to annanoymous reviewers:**

**anon: **Thank u! So glad u liked it!

**nversaynver: **Thank u! U r so amazing!

**Thank u all who reviewed. And I can't believe I'm on ch 20! I love u all! Hope u like this chappy.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own CR. . .**

**This chater is just going to have pointless fluff, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Mitchie tilted her head back as the wind swept through her hair. She, Caitlyn, and C3 were on a boat out on the Grey boys' huge lake. Mitchie smiled as the cool air lightly kissed her cheeks.

It had been a few weeks since she and Shane had been back from their little vacation. School had started, and so had the torture that came along with it. Nate had decided to go back to his private tutor, and Shane had graduated, much to Mitchie and Caitlyn's disappointment. Now that people knew who they were, they treated them differently. But the two friends had always ignored them and went their own ways.

Mitchie's mother had comeback from Europe, now that Steve (Mitchie refused to call him 'dad') was in prison again. They were still paranoid, so they got a house next to Caitlyn's.

Shane visited regularly, having Connie's delicious dinner, avoiding his parents unless it was something really important. Despite Mitchie's resoning, Shane refused to speak more than a few words to his parents. He barely spent time at his house anymore. Mitchie was starting to worry. She tried to get him to talk to his parents, but he would always avoid the subject.

Mitchie sighed. She was so lucky to have someone like Shane, who was willing to sacrifice everything, just to be with her and make her happy.

As she got lost in her thoughts, Mitchie felt strong arms around her shoulders. She shreiked and looked up into the eyes of a grinning Shane.

"Hey beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Hey yourself." Mitchie pulled him closer and leaned into his touch. "You know, I'm so used to you doing stuff like this. If I get kidnapped by some rapist, I'm blaming you. He'll grab me, and I won't do anything because I'll think it was you."

Shane laughed. "Pfft, it won't be like that. Cause I hug you like this." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "And the rapist will hug you like this." He grabbed her around the waist and tickled her sides, causing her to squeal.

Shane laughed and kissed her neck. Mitchie closed her eyes and leaned into his chest.

After a while, the group ate lunch out on the lake. They decided to head back after that. Nate handed the wheel over to Jason and went to sit down next to Caitlyn, Mitchie, and Shane.

"This was fun," Caitlyn said. "We should do this kind of stuff more often." Everyone murmered in agreement.

"What should we do for the rest of the day?" Nate asked.

"Let's go shopping!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"No!" everyone else shouted.

"Fine!" Caitlyn crossed her arms over her chest. "Then what do you guys suggest we do?"

"Oh, I want ice cream!" Mitchie said, bouncing up and down.

"Genius!" Jason exclaimed. Everyone else agreed, and soon they were on the shore.

"Shotgun!" Mitchie called as they piled into Shane's bright green sports car. They arrived at an ice cream shop a few minuted later. "I want the chocolateyest one!" Mitchie shouted, jumping up and down.

Shane gave his girlfriend a weird look. "You're extremely hyper today. Like, more than usual. Maybe we should skip the ice cream."

"No!" Mitchie shouted. Shane chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Once they had all gotten their ice cream, they went to a deserted little park and sat on a bench to eat. Mitchie immediately dug into hers. Shane laughed as some ice cream dripped down to her chin.

"A little eager, are we?" he said.

Mitchie wiped her chin on the back of her hand. She got a spoonfull of ice cream and flicked it at Shane. She didn't really know what to expect from it, but it splattered all over Shane's face and his shirt.

"Oh my gosh!" Mitchie quickly grabbed a napkin and tried to wipe the ice cream off of him. Everyone was laughing, including Shane.

"It's fine babe." He pulled her onto his lap. "That was hilarious."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Ugh," Nate said. "You guys make me sick."

Caitlyn wacked him on the back of his head. "Shut up. It's cute!"

Mitchie stuck her tongue out at them and rested her head on top of Shane's. She noticed that Jason hadn't said anything since they had gotten their ice cream. She looked over at him and lightly kicked his leg. He looked like he was deep in thought and jumped at Mitchie's touch. His face quickly turned into a grin.

"Mitchie, look at that robin over there," he said, pointing to a bird.

Mitchie looked behind her and smiled. "Aw, it's pretty Jase."

"I know! I really want some pet birds. But mom and dad won't let me get even one."

"Thank God they won't," Shane murmered.

Mitchie smacked the back of his head. "Be nice." Shane pouted.

After they finished their ice cream, they wandered the park on their own. Mitchie and Shane were walking through the trail of trees, hand in hand. Jason was examining some birds. Nate and Caitlyn were sitting close on top of the bench, talking.

Mitchie smiled as she looked over at Naitlyn. Their foreheads were nearly touching. Nate was running a hand through Caitlyn's tangly hair and down her back as they talked.

Mitchie turned back to Shane and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. He kissed her head.

"So, I got a call from Melcom the other day," Shane said, breaking the peaceful silence.

"You did?" Mitchie asked excitedly.

Shane smiled. "Yeah. He wanted to talk to you, but you were in school. I just remembered to tell you."

"Did he tell you anything else?" Mitchie said with a mischeivious glint in her eyes.

"Nope, that's all." Shane smirked.

"Shay!"

"What? Sorry Mitch. That's really all he said to me. He knew I would tell you if he told me anything."

Mitchie pouted. Shane laughed and kissed her.

They walked on until they got to a little creek. Shane sat down in the grass, pulling Mitchie down with him so she was sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and nuzzeled her neck. Mitchie laced her fingers through his.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Mitchie played with his fingers and looked up at him."What are you thinking about?" she asked.

He looked at her and smiled. "Nothing really. I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have someone like you in my arms all the time. I never want this to get taken away from me.'

Mitchie smiled. "I don't either. I think that all the time. Every single say."

She turned in his lap so she could wrap her arms around his waist and rest her head on his shoulder. Mitchie laid a hand on his chest, playing with his shirt. Shane rubbed small circles on her back.

"I love you, Mitch. I hope you know that," Shane said.

"I know. And I love you too." She kissed his cheek.

Shane pouted. "Is that seriously all I get?"

"Yup!" Mitchie started to get up, but Shane pulled her back down.

"You're not getting away that easily," he whispered huskily into her ear.

Mitchie smirked. "But I'm tired."

"No you're not." He ran a hand up and down her bare leg. Mitchie bit her lips. Shane nibbled on her neck. "Tired now?"

Mitchie tried to bite back a moan, but was unsuccessful. Shane smirked, biting her neck even more.

Mitchie groaned and took his face on her hands. She smashed her lips against his. She ran her hands through his hair, pulling him closer. She turned in his lap so she was straddling him.

Shane growled. One of his hands went to the back of her head. The other made its way under her shirt, running down her spine. She shivered.

Mitchie pulled away for air, but Shane pulled her back down two seconds later. She kissed him harder, tugging on his hair which seemed to turn him on even more.

After a few minutes, they heard voiced that interrupted their make-out session.

"I'm not going to get them," Nate said. "You go get them."

"Nate, stop being a child. Hurry up." That was Caitlyn.

"No! Who knows where their stupid teenage hormones led them to."

"Ugh!"

Mitchie and Shane pulled away, laughing. Mitchie rested her head on his chest, trying to catch her breath. Shane ran a hand through her hair.

"We better go," Shane said. "Before they push Nate down that hill."

"I actually want to see that."

Shane grinned. "Me too. But we really should go back."

Mitchie pouted. "Fine."

Shane sat up, Mitchie still in his lap. She gave him another kiss, brushing strands of grass out of his hair. They got up and walked over to the rest of the group.

"See, there they are," Jason said.

"You guys interrupted our make-out session!" Shane said. Mitchie slapped his arm. Jason started laughing uncontollably.

"I knew it!" Nate shouted. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Leave them alone you guys."

"So," Jason said when he finally calmed down, "how was it?"

"Ugh!" Mitchie shouted. She linked her arm with Caitlyn's and they walked ahead of the boys. Shane grinned and gave Jason a high-five.

The rest of the way consisted of Nate and Jason teasing Smitchie. Mitchie just rolled her eyes and rested her head on the door. Shane smirked and laid a hand on her knee. He gave her a kiss as they got out of his car.

"Ugh," Nate said. "Get a room!"

"Fine by me," Shane said. He grabbed Mitchie's hand. "Let's go!"

Mitchie slapped his arm.

"Ow," Shane said. "You've been hitting me a lot today."

"You've been really stupid today," Mitchie countered.

"Ha!" Nate laughed.

"You have been also," Caitlyn said, slapping his arm.

"Hey!" Nate yelled. "Jason is stupider than we are!"

"Nate!" Mitchie yelled.

"What?" came Jason's voice. He was totally oblivious to the conversation they were having.

"Nothing Jase." Mitchie smiled. "We're just talking about how much better you are than your brothers!" She and Caitlyn went over to him and wrapped their arms around him. "And how much we love you better," Caitlyn said.

Jason grinned and hugged them back. "I know you do. You guys are my two favorite girls ever!" Then his eyes widened. "Don't tell Ella I said that."

Mitchie laughed and kissed his cheek. "We won't."

They walked into the house with their arms still around Jason, leaving behind a grumpy looking Shane and Nate.

* * *

><p>Shane wrapped his arms around Mitchie as she walked into his room. She smiled at him and hugged him back. They stood there like that for a while.<p>

Nate had taken Caitlyn home and Jason was outside doing God knows what.

"Hey, you didn't really mean what you said about loving Jason better did you?" Shane asked.

Mitchie smirked. "Of course I did!"

"Mitchiee!"

She laughed. "I'm kidding babe. He's my big brother. You know I love you."

"Yay!"

Mitchie laughed and buried her face in his chest. She pulled away a few seconds later. "I should get going also. I have to help my mom with dinner."

"Can't you stay a while more?"

Mitchie smiled and shook her head. "And don't ask to come with me also. As much as I love you, you need to spend more time with your family."

Shane sighed. "Fine. But only because you told me to."

Mitchie smiled as he led her downstairs.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" he asked.

"I'll be fine." She smiled. "I have my own car now."

Shane nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't want you to go."

Mitchie laid a hand on his cheek. "I don't want to go either. But your parents are back anyways. I don't think they would want me to stay here."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

Mitchie stroked his cheek. Shane leaned down and softly kissed her. They were interrupted as they heard his parents' voices. They were yelling at each other.

Shane sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. Mitchie gently rubbed his back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he said. "They've been doing this a lot lately. Mostly in front of me, thinking I'm not listening. That's one of the reasons why I'm usually at your house."

"Oh, Shane. I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"It's fine, Mitch. There's nothing you can do about it." He tried to give her a small smile.

Mitchie kissed his forehead. "I love you Shane."

"I love you too Mitch." He bent down to kiss her again, but someone cleared their throat.

They quickly broke apart and turned to see Shane's parents. Paul had a scowl on his face and Denise looked annoyed. At them or at Paul, they didn't know.

There was an awkward silence before Mitchie broke it. "Hi," she said in a small voice. "I was just leaving."

Denise gave her a small smile and nodded. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" she asked, surprising them all.

"No thank you," Mitchie said with a polite smile. "I have to help my mom.

Mitchie turned back to Shane. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Popstar."

Shane just smiled. Mitchie gave his parents a little wave before walking out the door. Shane let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and closed the door. He walked back to his room without even looking at his parents.

Mitchie got home and walked right into the kitchen where her mom was. "Hi mommy!" She kissed her cheek and hopped onto the counter.

"Hey there sweetie. How was your day?"

Mitchie grinned. "It was amazing!"

Connie laughed. "Of course it was. You were with Shane after all."

"Yeah. . ." Mitchie said with a dreamy look.

"Well don't just sit there daydreaming about your Prince Charming," Connie said teasingly. "Help me set up."

Mitchie stuck her tongue out at her mother and leaped off the counter. After they ate, they cleared the table and on he couch in front of the T.V.

"Hey mom," Mitchie said. "Did Melcom call you at all lately?"

"No, he didn't," she replied. "Why do you ask."

"Well, Shane tol me that Melcom called him and said that he wanted to speak with me."

"Well then, you should call him right now and see what he wants," Connie said with a hint of excitement in her eyes.

Mitchie grinned and ran for the phone. She picked it up and dialed Melcom's number. A few painfully long seconds later, Melcom answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Melcom. It's Mitchie Torres."

"Mitchie! I've been meaning to talk to you."

"I know. Shane told me. What's up."

"Alright, are you ready for this kiddo?"

"Yes," Mitchie said calmly, though she was practically jumping up and down in her seat. Connie laughed.

"Alright, drumroll."

"_Come ooon_!"

"Alright, alright," he laughed. "Say hello to your dreams baby, because you are going to be big."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys. Again I'm sorry it took so long. But if u give me 7 or 8 reviews, I'll try to update by next weekend. School is ending next week anyways, so I'll have plenty of time to write.<strong>

**As I promised, here's a preview of the next chapter:**

_Mitchie skipped into Shane's room with a big smile on her face. "Hey there!"_

_Shane raised an eyebrow and smiled at her. "Hey yourself. You look pretty happy."_

_"I am." She threw her arms around him and gave him a peck on the lips_

_"Mmhmm." His arms went around her waist. "You wanna tell me what you're so happy about?"_

_Mitchie pretended to think. "We'll see."_

_"Mitchiee!"_

**There you go. I know it was short, but it's something. So what do u think Mitchie is happy about? HINT: It's not about what Melcom told her.**

**Plz review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It had been two week since Melcom Mecom had called (Mitchie still laughs at that name). They had set dates for Mitchie to be in the recording studio. All throughout the week Mitchie had recorded over thirty songs. She had even recorded Critical with Shane.

Right now, they were listening to some of the songs that she had recorded so far. She had released a few songs, one of them called Believe in me, and the fans had loved it. They were now thinking about making an album.

"This is amazing, Mitch," Nate said. "Why did it take you this long to get your talent out?"

Mitchie shrugged, blushing. "I don't know. I've just always been so insecure. I guess when I went on tour with you guys, I saw how fun all this really is."

"And you are absolutly amazing," Jason said. Mitchie grinned as Shane slung an arm around her shoulders and gave her a comforting squeeze.

"Alright," Melcom cut in. "Now that we have this done, are you ready for your photo shoot?"

"What photo shoot?" Mitchie asked.

"The photo shoot that I've been talking about for the past week."

"Oh." Mitchie gave a wave of her hand. "Pfft, I wasn't listening."

"Of course you weren't." Jason said, rolling his eyes. "You were too busy making kissy faces with Shane."

"Was not!" She and Shane said at the same time, with their arms crossed over their chests. "Jinx!" They yelled, also at the same time.

Mitchie glared at Shane while he stuck his tongue out at her. She grabbed it. "What did I tell you about that tongue?"

Shane's eyes widened. "Ah, I'm sorry!" He pulled away from her and hid behind Nate.

"Dude, you girlfriend scares me," Nate said.

"Yeah, she scares me too." Mitchie glared at him. "But I love you!" he added.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. Shane pouted.

"You guys act like five-year-olds," Melcom said.

"Hey!" Shane said. "I'm five-and-a-half!"

Mitchie laughed. "You might as well be, because you still sleep with your Care Bear pillow."

"Do not," Shane muttered.

"Do too! I've seen you sleep with it - " Mitchie was cut off by Shane covering her mouth with his hand.

"Alright, you little creep," he said, "there are things these people don't need to know." Mitchie licked his hand. "Ugh!" He pulled away from her. "You're a disgusting little bitch!"

"And proud!" Mitchie grinned.

Melcom rubbed his temples. "I have a headache."

"We have to deal with this everyday," Nate said.

"Yeah, but you have no choice but to love us!" Mitchie said.

"How can I not." Nate rolled his eyes, smiling, and gave Mitchie a hug.

"Alright off," Shane said. "Nobody can hug her for more than five seconds, but me."

Mitchie pouted. "But I can't hug anyone for less than five seconds. And Nate is so hugable! Even though he hates being hugged."

"Not from you, Mitch," Jason said. "You're hugs are magical."

"I have to agree with that," Nate said.

"Aw!" Mitchie exclaimed. "I love you guys."

"We love you too Mitch!"

"Fine, six seconds then," Shane said. Mitchie punched his arm.

"Alright, let's go," Melcom said.

"Ugh, I don't want to do this," Mitchie said as she came out of the dressing room.

"Why?" Shane asked.

"Well, I hate dresses, I hate make-up, and I hate taking pictures."

"You look great." He kissed her forhead.

Mitchie sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "This dress is too short."

Shane looked down at her and smiled. "It covers your knees."

"Still too short."

Shane laughed and placed his hands on her waist. "Hey, you'll wear a tight, short dress just for me won't you?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "_Of course_. Right after I wear a bikini."

"So you will." Shane smirked.

"Hm, maybe I'll send you a picture of me in a short, tight dress, but I won't really wear it in front of you."

"You tease," he said, kissing her neck. Mitchie tried to bite back a moan. "You're so beautiful," he whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

Mitchie tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was simple, but it felt magical all the same. Shane pulled back and kissed her forehead once more. "Go shine, superstar."

Mitchie gave him another peck before walking infront of the cameras. She struck a few poses, twirling around in her dress. Shane crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out in the background, causing her to laugh.

"Oh, that was perfect," the photographer said. "You look amazing when you laugh." **(A/N: LOL I look like an awkward horse :P)**

"Wait," Mitchie's make-up artist came running up to them. She frowned at Mitchie and pointed to her. "She ditched us."

Mitchie wrinked her nose. "I hate make-up. I guess a little lips gloss here and there is okay, but not so much that I look like a clown."

The lady was about to say something, but Shane cut. "She looks perfectly fine without make-up. She won't need you."

"It's fine, Kate," Melcom said. "Thank you."

Kate rolled her eyes and walked away. The photo shoot went on for another half hour. Mitchie stood next to Shane when it was done.

"Ugh, that was terrible!" she said. "My face hurts from smiling so much."

Shane chuckled. "You did great." His arm went around her waist as he kissed her head. Mitchie wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoudler.

The door opened and a guy with blonde hair walked in. Mitchie looked over and immidiately grinned when she saw who it was.

"Chad!" She ran over to him and attacked him with a bear hug. Shane frowned. He didn't like the way her eyes lit up when she saw Chad, and he really didn't like the way his arms went around her when she hugged him. Shane shook his head and went over to them with a fake smile on his face.

"Shane!" Chad said, giving him that weird guy hug thing. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good," Shane replied. "What about you?"

"Awesome." Chad grinned. "Even better now that I'm here."

Shane held back a scowl. He also didn't like the way Chad was looking at _his_ girl. Shane slung a protective arm around Mitchie. She gave him a small sideways glance and smirked.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted you hang out later," Chad said, still looking at Mitchie.

Mitchie was about to say something, but Shane cut in. "Actually, we already have plans."

"That's cool," Chad said, never losing his grin. "Have fun."

Mitchie smiled at him. "Maybe some other time?"

"Definately. Let's all go out for ice cream or something."

Mitchie nodded. Fifteen minutes later, Shane and Mitchie were outside of a store, slurping on their milkshakes. They talked and laughed about the stupidest things ever. People would think that they were crazy, but to them, it was moments like these that were really special.

They went back inside to throw their empty cups away. Mitchie wrapped her arms around his waist and smirked up at him. "You know, you're really cute when you're jealous."

Shane scowled. "I wasn't jealous."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Of course you weren't."

"I wasn't jealous! But what's mine is mine, end of story." He pulled her closer.

Mitchie smiled and conected their foreheads. "I'll always be yours. No one elses."

"Good." He kissed her cheek. "Because I'm not letting anyone else have you."

He laid a hand on her face and pulled her closer until their lips were touching. Mitchie breifly put her hands on his neck before pulling away. "We should go," she said. "People are going to start staring."

"Let them stare." He kissed her again.

Mitchie giggled and pulled away. "Let's go."

Shane pouted. "Fine."

They walked out of the resturant, hand in hand. Immidiately, they spotted people with big cameras in their hands. Mitchie groaned. "Great," she said. "They probably got all of that."

Shane smirked. "I don't really care. I want everyone to know that you're my girl." He slung his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Mitchie smiled.

The paparazzi came up to them, flashing their cameras and asking questions. A big guy came closer to her, holding the camera up to her face. "Hey Mitchie," he said. "Is it true that you're working on an album of your own?"

"Uh. . ." Mitchie umcomfortably stepped closer to Shane.

"Hey, give her some space to breathe," Shane said as politly as he could. Mitchie turned away from the guy and scooted closer to Shane. Shane wrapped an arm around her waist, gently rubbing her back. She gave him a grateful smile.

They finally made it over to his car and he helped her inside. "Wow," Mitchie said once Shane started driving. "How can you live with that everytime you go out."

Shane shrugged. "You get used to it, I guess. You just have to ignore them and put a smile on your face, answering a question here and there with a few short words."

"Well I hate it. I don't want big, full-grown men standing over me with a camera in my face." Shane squeezed her hand.

They arrived back at a park where they agreed to meet up with Shane's brothers and Caitlyn. He scowled when he saw that Chad was there also. Mitchie nudged him with her elbow. "Be nice."

She laughed when Shane pouted as they made their way over to the group. There seemed to be one extra head there (two in Shane's case).

"Hi Shane!" Camille said running up to Shane. She wrapped her arms around him. "I've missed you so much."

"Yeah, it's great to see you Camille," Shane said, pushing her off of him. Mitchie tried not to laugh at the look on his face.

Camille turned to her. "Mitchie."

"Camel." Shane stiffled a laugh. Camille glared at her. She gave her a sweet smile. Camille rolled her eyes before walking away.

Shane finally lost it. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

"You can stand to mention it more." She winked at him.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since they had encountered Chad and Camille. It turns out, that they had moved to L.A. a while ago. Helen was after all working for C3. Camille was her daughter and Chad was her nephew. <strong>(Jut incase u forgot)<strong>

Mitchie had started spending some time with Chad. Shane tried to not let this bother him, but he couldn't help himself. It was obvious that Chad had feelings for Mitchie. As mad as he was at that, Shane knew that Chad couldn't help it. Mitchie is an amazing girl. Shane is just so lucky to have her all to himself. He knew that Mitchie would never leave him for anyone else. Still, he couldn't help but be a little suspicious.

Mitchie had noticed this. She knew that Shane only meant well, but it was starting to get annoying. Though it was cute that he would get all protective over her whenever Chad was around, he needed to cool down.

With a sigh, Mitchie parked her car at the edge of the Gray driveway. The driveway led through a mini forest and ended at their mansion. Mitchie always liked walking through the trees, especially when Shane came with her.

Mitchie opened the front door and walked through it. She knew that Shane would be in his room, but she checked the kitchen as she heard noises. Denise was carrying some groceries. Mitchie walked up to her.

"Let me help you with that," she said. Denise smile at her.

"Thanks sweetie."

Mitchie unpacked the items from the bags and helped Denise put them away. She knew this family so well, that she knew where all the stuff would go.

"Thanks again, Mitch," Denise said. "Shane's in his room."

Mitchie smiled and nodded. She was surprised at how nice Denise was acting towards her. Usually when she was here, Shane's parents wouldn't talk to her.

Denise bit her lips. Mitchie was about to go, but Denise called her back. "Yes?"

Denise sighed. "Look, I know how hurt you and Shane are that me and Paul don't approve of you. It really kills me to see you guys like that. And I'm really sorry. I know how happy you guys are together. You brought my son back when he let the fame get to his head. You guys really belong with each other. What I'm trying to say is, we're perfectly okay with you two being together."

"Really?" Mitchie said, relief swelling her heart.

Denise nodded. "I've talked to Paul about it. It'll take him some time, but he'll adjust to it as well. We just want you two to be happy. You are happy, aren't you?"

Mitchie smiled and nodded. "Yes. Very." Denise smiled. Mitchie was about to walk away when she remembered something. "Denise, if you don't mind me asking, why weren't you guys okay with us being together. Was it because of me? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, not at all," Denise said. "We know that you're a very sweet girl. And when we heard about your father, we were ready to take you under our wing. It's just that. . ." She trailed off.

"It's fine if your uncomfortable telling me," Mitchie said.

Denise shook her head. "It's fine. We were just worried at how close you guys are. We were afraid that you two might. . . do something that you would regret in the future."

Mitchie's eyes widened in realization and a blush crept onto her cheeks. "Oh."

Denise cleared her throat after an awkward silence. "We knew you guys wouldn't do it, but we just wanted to make sure."

Mitchie smiled. "I assure you, you have nothing to worry about. We both have purity rings." She held up her hand. "I promised not to give myself up until marraige."

Denise smiled and nodded. "I really hope you can forgive us for causing you trouble. We're truely sorry."

"No need to apologize. You were only looking out for your son." She gave Denise a hug before going upstairs.

Mitchie skipped into Shane's room with a big smile on her face. "Hey there!"

Shane raised an eyebrow and smiled at her. "Hey yourself. You look pretty happy."

"I am." She threw her arms around him and gave him a peck on the lips

"Mmhmm." His arms went around her waist. "You wanna tell me what you're so happy about?"

Mitchie pretended to think. "We'll see."

"Mitchiee!"

She giggled. "Fine, fine." She told him what his mother had said to her. Shane was just as surprised as she was.

"Wow," Shane said. "So they're comepletly okay with us?"

"It'll take some time, but they'll get used to it."

Shane scowled. "I'm still not going to talk to them. They caused you too much pain."

"Shane." Mitchie laid a hand on his face. "It's fine. I already forgave them. But they're _your parents_. You need to talk to them." Shane looked away. Mitchie made him look her in the eyes. "For me?"

Shane sighed. "I don't know, Mitch. It's going to be very hard. I don't think I can face them I know that I've hurt them also."

Mitchie sighed. "Well, at least you have both your parents. My dad is a crazy psycopath that wants to kill me." She looked down, holding back tears.

Shane quickly pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Mitch. I didn't mean to make you cry." She tightened her arms around him. He took a deep breath. "If you really want it, I can talk to them."

Mitchie looked up at him. "Really?" Shane nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheeks. "Thank you."

Shane pulled away and gently held her chin. "But only for you."

Mitchie smiled and got on her toes to kiss him. Shane gently pushed her down on his bed. He kissed her again, and kept kissing her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah, I know the ending is really cheesy. So tell me what you think. What was your favorite part? We see some of Shane's more jealous side. WARNING: There's more drama to come! ;)<strong>

**I know that the voting for nominations for the CR Indie awards is over, but I really hoped u guys voted for this and Kidnapped. :)**

**Also, if there are any fans of Avatar/Legend of Korra out there, tell me. I need to do some serious fangiriling!**

**Follow me on Twitter (BareerahTheGirl). I'm going to start this Q&A thing soon. U can ask me any question about any one my stories, and I'll answer them without giving too much away.**

**Stay Strong and see u next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi all! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope u enjoy this!**

**IMPORTANT: Alright, so u know how Ella is Jason's wife. Well, I keep writing Danielle cuz I always think of Kevin. So I'm just going to change it to Danielle. It's just less confusing like that. **

**ALSO IMPORTANT: My story Kidnapped has been nominated for the Indie CR Awards. And I have also been nominated for Honorary Breakout Author. Please vote! Go on Indie CR Awards website. They should have it there. Go on Indie CR Awards' profile for the link. If ur having problems, just PM me.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own CR cuz if I did, it certainly wouldn't be on Disney. . . ;) Oh and I also don't own any of the movies that are going to be mentioned in this chapter. I also don't own Pillow Pets, though I have a panda one, and my little sister has a ladybug. :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

**Normal POV**

Shane looked down at Mitchie, a small smile playing on his lips. They had talked about random, pointless stuff all day and Mitchie ended up falling asleep. It was almost six o'clock.

He nuzzled Mitchie's neck. He laughed when she wrinkled her nose. "No, I'm sleeping," she said, pushing him away a little.

"Come on Mitch. You've been asleep for a while now, and I'm getting bored. Get up."

"No."

Shane rolled his eyes and tickled her stomach. She shreiked. "Awake now?" Shane asked. He continued to tickle her.

"If you tickle me, I will not be responsible for all the injuries you get," Mitchie managed to say.

Shane stopped tickling her, but stayed on top of her with a triumphant smirk. Mitchie groaned. "I was having a good dream," she said. "You woke me up."

"Was I in it?" Shane asked.

"No, that's why it was so good!" She playfully pushed him off of her and sat up.

"Hey!" Shane pouted. "I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are." Mitchie grinned and kissed his cheek. She looked at her phone frowned when she saw the time. "I should get going. I'm sleeping over with Caitlyn today. Her parents are on a business trip, and my mom is catering a wedding so she's not going be here until late at night."

"Do you have to go?" Shane whined.

Mitchie smiled. "Yes Shane. You can't keep me here forever you know."

"I'll find a way." He winked at her.

Mitchie smiled and gave him another kiss on the cheek. Shane pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers before he took her hand and led her downstairs.

As they got to the bottom, they heard yelling. Paul and Denise. Shane sighed. Mitchie squeezed his hands. "Come on. Walk through the forrest with me." Shane smiled, knowing how much she loved going through the trail.

On the way, Shane tripped over the couch, nearly knocking down a lamp. Mitchie facepalmed. "Nicely done," she said.

"Hey, it takes skill to trip over a couch," Shane defended. Mitchie rolled her eyes and playfully punched him.

"Is everything alright?" Denise asked, coming into the kitchen. She probably heard the noise.

Shane stiffened but Mitchie smiled. "We're fine," she said. "Apparently, your son has so much skill that he tripped over a couch." Shane grinned proudly.

Denise laughed. "He's always been very clumsy. I remember when you two were little, you were trying to climb a tree. You guys got to the top, but Shane fell off."

"I remember that!" Mitchie exclaimed, laughing uncontrolablly. She turned to Shane. "You screamed like a girl. You still do." She continued laughing.

Shane clapped a hand over her mouth. "Didn't you say you had to leave?"

Mitchie ducked out of his grip and stuck a tongue out at him. He was about to do that same, but then though better of it. Smart move.

"You're leaving?" Paul asked, coming to stand next to Denise. "You should stay for dinner."

Mitchie glanced at Shane. He appeared to be as surprised as she felt. "Uh," she said. "I'd love to, but I really can't. Caity's waiting for me."

"No she's not," Jason said. "She's on a date with Nate." His eyes lit up. "That rhymed!"

Shane rolled his eyes. "When did you get here?"

Jason shrugged. "Just now, I guess."

"Where's Danielle?" Denise asked.

"Dani's here?" Mitchie said. As if on cue, Danielle entered the room.

"Mitchie!" she exclaimed when she saw her. She ran over to her and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too, Dani." Mitchie laughed. Dani had been in the Bahamas, visiting her family. Jason wanted to go with her, but he had a lot of recording to do with his brothers. He was pretty bummed, but it was only for a few weeks.

"Great, so since Nate's with Caitlyn, you can have dinner with us," Denise said.

Mitchie smiled. "Alright."

A few minutes later, they were all around the dinner table. It was a bit awkward for Shane and Mitchie, but they soon loosened up.

"So Mitchie," Paul said. Mitchie felt her heart speed up when he addressed her. Shane sensed her nervousness and gave her knee a squeeze under the table. "I heard you're recording an album. How's it been?"

Mitchie grinned. "Really great. It's lots of fun. Though it could get annoying."

"How so?" Denise asked.

"I have to wear make-up and dresses for the photoshoots." She wrinkled her nose, causing everyone to laugh.

"Mitchie is amazing," Jason said. "She's taking everything like a complete pro."

"Aw, thanks Jase!"

"No problem, Mitch Mitch."

"Hey, only I call her that!" Shane said. Jason stuck his tongue out at him. Shane pouted.

Danielle faked a gasp. "Shane didn't stick his tongue back out at him. What did you do to him, Mitchie?"

"Hey, maybe I'm trying to be the better person here," Shane said. "I'm becoming more mature." He puffed his chest out.

"Yeah, I told him I'll cut his tongue out if does that," Mitchie said. She punched his stomach, causing him to defalte.

They talked a little more through dinner. Shane stayed silent most if the time; he still refused to speak more than a few words to his parents. When they were done, Mitchie helped clear the table.

Paul had gone upstairs right after he was finished. Denise frowned, but quickly covered it up. Mitchie got a text from Caitlyn a few minutes later.

"I should go now," Mitchie said. "Caitlyn's waiting for me."

"Alright, Mitchie," Denise said. "Thanks for staying."

Mitchie smiled. "Thank you for having me." She gave everyone a hug before walking out the door with Shane.

Shane suddenly grabbed her arm and got off the trail, leading her deeper and deeper into the forrest. Mitchie giggled. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"My parents won't be able to see us from here." Shane replied. Mitchie raised an eyebrow but smirked when he pushed her against a tree and crashed his lips onto hers.

Her hands immidiately tangled themselves in his hair, pulling him closer. He gripped her waist as he slid his tongue in her mouth. Mitchie jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She connected their lips again. Shane grinded his hips against hers.

He kissed her mouth once more before his mouth traveled across her jaw and down her neck. He found a sensitive spot and sucked on it. Mitchie groaned. "Shane, that better not make a mark."

"Why?" Shane asked. "I'm just marking my territory."

Mitchie was about to something but he silenced her by putting his mouth on hers. Their make-out session got hotter, but was interrupted by Mitchie's phone. She knew it would be a text from Caitlyn.

Shane groaned. "Ignore it."

Mitchie giggled. "I would, but Caity would demand an explanation, and her interigating can get really scary."

"Yeah, I know. I've been on the other side." Shane shivered dramatically. Mitchie laughed.

They finally detatched themselves from each other and walked over to Mitchie's car. Shane pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for a while.

"I love you Mitch," he whispered.

"I love you too Shay."

He pulled away and kissed her forehead. "Drive safely."

"I will." Mitchie smiled. She kissed his cheeks before kissing his lips. She gave him another hug before she got into her car.

Shane stood back and watched her as she drove away.

* * *

><p>Mitchie arrived at Caitlyn's house a few minutes later. She parked her car in her own driveway before walking into Caitlyn's house. She went up to her room and found her lying on her bed with a lovesick smile on her face.<p>

Mitchie laughed. "I see your date with Nate went well."

"Yeah." Caitlyn grinned. "It was awesome!"

Mitchie jumped onto her bed. "So, tell me everything."

"Alright!" Caitlyn laughed. "Just don't break my bed."

"Well. . ." Mitchie said excitedly.

Caitlyn took a deep breath. "He picked me up in his car. We saw the Hunger Games - "

"Wait, now?" Mitchie asked. "Shane and I went to go see the midnight premiere."

"Yeah well, I thought it was going to be scary so I didn't want to watch it. Nate had watched it before, since Jason dragged him to see it. He really liked it and he wanted to see it again. It turned out to be pretty good, though it was a but scary."

"Hm, I'm surprised you two paid attention at all. I thought you would be making-out in a corner."

"Well, that too. . ." Caitlyn blushed as Mitchie started laughing. "Alright, no more interruptions."

Mitchie motioned for her to go on.

"So after the movie, he took me to a resturant by the Santa Monica Pier. Then we took a walk on the beach. It was pretty cold, so not many people were there. Then we ate ice cream on the pier, under the full moon."

"Aw!" Mitchie said.

"Yeah." Caitlyn smiled. "It's pretty surprising how romantic Nate can be when he wants to."

"Well, I'm happy for you guys."

Caitlyn nodded. "What about you? How was your day. . ._ With Shane_?"

"Amazing." Mitchie grinned.

Caitlyn chuckled. "Well, judging by that hickey on your neck, I'm guessing it was." She almost fell off the bed laughing when Mitchie's eyes widened to the size of plates.

"Oh my gosh!" Mitchie ran over to Caitlyn's vanity table and looked in the mirrior. Her face turned red. "Shit, my mom will kill me if she sees this!"

"Relax. It'll be gone by tomorrow. Well, it depends on how hard he bit. . ."

"Caitlyn!"

"What?" She laughed.

"Do you want me to look like a tomatoe?"

"That would be amusing."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and sat back down on Caitlyn's bed. "So, what about Shane's parents?" Caitlyn asked. "Have they begun to tolerate Smitchie yet?"

Mitchie laughed at the couple name that everyone, friends and fans alike, had given her and Shane. While she thought it was funny, Shane found it completely adorable. "Actually, they have."

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow. Mitchie continued to tell her what had happened that day.

"Wow," she said when Mitchie had finished. "I'm glad they're fine with you guys now. If we had to put up with that any longer, I would have had to send someone to knock some sense into them."

"Really?" Mitchie said. "I would think that you would do that yourself."

"I would, but I'm also dating one of their sons."

"Good point."

They talked for a while more before going downstairs. "Let's watch some movies!" Mitchie said.

"Sure. What do you want to watch? Chick flick, or horror?"

"HORROR!" Mitchie exclaimed. "I hate chick flicks."

"Ugh, I hate horror movies," Caitlyn said. "I always get nightmares. But for you, I'll oblige."

"Thanks bestie!" Mitchie gave her a hug. "Do you want popcorn?"

Caitlyn shook her head. "I'm still a little full from the dinner and ice cream."

Mitchie shrugged. "Suit yourself."

In the next few minutes, Mitchie made popcorn while Caitlyn looked for a good movie to watch. She added some butter and M&Ms into it.

They ended up watching The Ring, Woman in Black, and Paranormal Activity 3. Caitlyn got so scared that she hadn't realized she ate more than half of Mitchie's popcorn. As the last movie ended, Caitlyn was hiding in her covers.

Mitchie laughed. "Really? It wasn't all that bad. The only one that was actually scary was Paranormal Activity 3."

"Hey, you like horror movies. I don't. It's different for me!" Caitlyn said dramatically.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. They ended up watching Letters to Juliet, just to calm Caitlyn down. *****

By the time they got ready for bed, it was was well past 1:30 in the morning. They turned all the lights out so Mitchie's mother would think that they were asleep when she came.

Mitchie grabbed some blankets and her panda Pillow Pet and laid down on the floor. "Are you sure you don't want the bed?" Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I like sleeping on the floor. I'm just weird like that."

"You're weird in many other ways as well, Mitch," Caitlyn mumbled.

Mitchie was about to say something when her phone beeped. She smiled when she saw that it was a text from Shane.

_Goodnight beautiful. I love you! ;)_

Mitchie grinned as she wrote a quick reply.

Caitlyn leaned over. "Who is it? Shane?"

"Yeah, he was just saying goodnight." Of course he would be up this late and knew that she would be also.

"It's amazing what you've done to him," Caitlyn said.

"What do you mean?"

"He used to be such a jerk before. You've really changed him."

Mitchie shrugged. "He wasn't always like that. We were best friends before he and his brothers became famous. He was the sweetest guy ever! He always was. It was always inside him, but when he became famous, it went to the back of his heart."

"You bring out the best in him." Mitchie smiled. "But you're happy with him, right?" Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie nodded. "More happy than I've been in a while."

Caitlyn grinned. "Good. Cause then I'd have to really hurt him."

Mitchie laughed. "I'm getting tired. Goodnight Cait."

"Goodnight Mitch."

With that, they turned off the lamp and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hehe that's something that I did with my friend once. Well, we weren't having a sleepover and we only watched The Ring. I didn't think it was THAT scary, but it creeped us out a bit so we watched Letters to Juliet afterwards. Just a stupid little fact.<strong>

**Anyways, what did you think. I know the last few chapters have been extremly boring, but there's a lot of drama to come. And I might just have like 3 ch left in this story. Give or take. But I'll post Book 2 soon after!**

**Don't forget to vote for me and my story Kidnapped for the Indie CR Awards! **

**Stay Strong.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Don't worry, I'm alive. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. But managing four stories at the same time is hard. I'm sure you'll understand. :)**

**So since I haven't worked on this story for a while, and there's only three ch left, I'll give you guys a marathon. But my aunt is over from Pakistan, and it's Ramadan, so I might not get time. But I'll try!**

**Also, book 2 will be up after it, but I don't know how long it will take. Also, since You Are The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine is too long of a title, I'm thinking about naming Book 2 Forever and Always. What do you think?**

**And I know the last few chs have been really boring, but there's lots of drama to come!**

**So without further ado, here's chapter 23!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own CR. . .**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

A few more weeks passed and Mitchie continued working in the studio with the boys. She was almost done, and everything was going well. She had many songs written, Caitlyn was producing the music, and the boys were there to help her record and show their support.

As the days went by, Chad continued visiting Mitchie in the studio, much to Shane's annoyance. At first, Mitchie thought it was cute how protective he was being of her. But it was starting to get a bit annoying.

So she pointedly ignored his slight glare as she hugged Chad good-bye.

When they were all done, the group parted. Jason, Dani, Caitlyn, and Nate decided to go out for lunch. Mitchie and Shane went back his house, wanting to be alone. They watched a few movies and ate lots of ice cream.

Shane pulled Mitchie closer to him and buried his face in her neck. "You're doing so amazing," he said against her skin. "The songs you have written are perfection. I can't wait to hear more."

"Mmm." She snuggled closer to him. "Thank you so much for helping me out with this. I'm really nervous about it, but I know I can get through it with your help."

Shane responded by kissing her head.

They stayed like that for the longest time, holding hands, not really paying attention to the movie. But all too soon, it was time for Mitchie to leave.

Shane groaned. "Do you have to leave so quickly? I thought your mom is coming home late today."

"She is, but I'm going to be making dinner."

"You are?" Shane raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Mitchie grinned and nodded. "Yup! And I haven't even started yet so I have to get to it right away. Caity says she's going to help me."

Shane tightened his arms around her. "You're going to have to cook for me one day," he whispered against her ear.

"Mm, we'll see." She kissed his cheek before getting up.

They walked to the door, only to have Shane pull Mitchie into his arms again. "I don't want you to leave," he said against her hair.

"I don't want to leave either." She held him tightly. "If I could, I would spend the rest of eternity in your arms."

"I can arrange that." He gently brushed his lips against hers.

She tilted her head so she could deepen the kiss. His hands found their way to her hair and he roughly pushed her closer.

The couple quickly broke apart at the sound of yelling. They turned towards the direction of the voices to see Paul and Denise arguing. . . Again. Shane sighed.

"Let's go."

He took Mitchie's arm and led her outside, slamming the door shut behind him. Mitchie shot him a concerned glance, but didn't say anything. She knew that he needed silence when he was upset, and Shane appreciated that.

Shane drove her home. They didn't say anything the whole ride. Mitchie finally looked over at him when they were close to her house.

"So, have you talked to your parents yet?" she asked. "You know, about them, about us."

Shane sighed. "I don't know what to say to them. And they've just been arguing so much lately, that all I've been wanting to do is stay away from them."

"I'm sure they'll listen if you just sit down with them."

It was a while before Shane answered. "I think it's my fault that they've been fighting this much." He cut Mitchie off when she tried to protest. "I've just been so mad at them for not accepting us. I knew how much it hurt you, and you really don't need anything else to worry about in your life. So I've been withdrawn from them. Even though they're okay with us now, it just feel weird whenever we're around them. So I've been avoiding them as much as I can. I know that I shouldn't do that, that I should talk to them. But I just don't know how to."

"Shane, you can't be sure that this is all because of you."

"Yes I can. I know I shouldn't listen in on them, and I try not to. But they're just so loud sometimes. I don't think they even know that I can hear them. I can hear them talking about me. And I can't help but feel guilty about it." He sighed as he stopped the car in front of Mitchie's house.

"Just sit down and talk to them about it. Try not to blow up with that temper of yours." She smiled and laid a hand on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. "Everything will be okay. I promise." She leaned over and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mitch."

She kissed him again and ruffled his hair before getting out of the car. Shane made sure she was safely inside before driving away. He decided to take Mitchie's advice and talk to his parents. He entered the kitchen where his parents were.

Denise was cooking and Paul was sitting at the table with his laptop. The tension in the air was obvious as Shane walked in.

"We need to talk," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Denise sighed. "I know what you're going to say. And I'm really sorry you have to see us fighting all the time. And I know we have to stop."

"Then why do you keep doing this?" Shane asked.

"Because, even though we approve of you and Mitchie now, we know that you're still mad at us - "

"Well of course I'm mad!" Shane cut in. "Do you know how much you hurt her? Mitchie loves you guys as if you were her own parents. She's been through so much, she really doesn't need any more hurt in her life."

"I know," Denise said. "And we know that's the reason you hate us right now. That's why things between us hasn't been so well."

"Do you hate us?" Paul asked, speaking for the first time.

"Of course I don't! You guys are my parents and I love you. I was just really upset about everything. But I know we can get better. I want us to be a family from now on."

Paul smiled. "We can do that."

Shane grinned. Denise came over to him and kissed his forehead.

* * *

><p>Mitchie smiled when Shane told her what happened the next day. "So you guys are good now?"<p>

"Yeah."

"I'm glad." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Shane wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled her closer.

"Ugh, can you guys not," Nate said. "I would actually like to digest my lunch."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair. Nate smacked her hand away.

"Don't touch my hair!" he yelled.

"I can touch your hair if I want, Nathaniel."

"Don't call me Nathaniel, Michelle."

"Don't call me Michelle, Nathaniel."

"You guys are children," Shane said.

"Like you're not," Caitlyn shot back.

"Nope. I'm a man!" Shane puffed out his chest.

"Are you?" Denise said. "Well, then I guess you don't get any cookies."

"What?!"

"HA!" Mitchie grabbed a cookie and took a bite of in front of Shane's face. Shane pouted and reached for a cookie but Denise slapped his hand away.

"I love being a child!" Jason exclaimed.

"And we all know you'll never grow up," Nate mumbled. Mitchie smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Not nice!" Mitchie scolded. While Mitchie was distracted, Shane snatched the cookie out of her hand and popped the rest of it in his mouth. "Hey! My cookie." She slapped his arm.

Shane grinned and slung an arm around her shoulders. Another hour and many more cookies later, they wrapped everything up. Chad came in through the door.

"Hey Mitchie," he said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute."

Chad nodded and went back outside to wait for her.

Shane frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I promised Chad I would go out to lunch with him." Mitchie bit her lips. "You're alright with, aren't you?"

"Actually, I'm kinda not."

Mitchie stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "What do you mean."

Shane looked down, a little embarrassed. "Well, I think you've been spending too much time with him. It's starting to worry me."

"What are you talking about? I haven't been spending that much time with him. The only time I see him is when he comes to visit."

"How do I know this isn't the only he visits you?" he blurted out.

Mitchie was taken aback by this. "What?"

Shane sighed and shook his head. "Nothing. Forget I said anything. Have fun on your date." He brushed past her and walked towards the door.

"Huh?" Mitchie was even more confused now. She grabbed Shane's shoulder and turned him around so he was facing her. "Again, what are you talking about?" Shane kept glaring at her. She sighed. "Look, I know you don't really like him - "

"That's an understatement."

" - But can you try to be less of a jerk to him?" She ignored his comment.

"How can I, when he's drooling all over my girlfriend?"

"He is not! I don't know what you're so worried about. He has never tried to pull something on me."

"So going on a date with you is completely normal?" Shane said, his voice starting to rise a little.

"It's not a date! I'm just trying to spend some time with him. He's the only normal friend I have. I can't have any friends at school because they just want to use me for my fame."

"And how do you know he's not trying to do the same?"

"Because he hasn't pulled anything on me. I know I can trust him."

"I'm not sure you can." Mitchie rolled her eyes and look away. Shane laid his hands on her arm. "I'm just looking out for you Mitchie."

"No, you're just being jealous."

It was Shane's turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. I don't want you seeing him anymore."

"Since when do you get to control my life?" Mitchie put her hands on her hips.

"Since now. So you should go out there right now and tell him you have to cancel."

Mitchie shook her head. "I'm not having this conversation with you right now. We'll talk about your trust issues later. Chad's waiting for me."

"I'm the one with the trust issues?" Shane yelled. But before he could say something he would regret, Mitchie pushed past him.

"See you later, Shane."

With that, she walked out the door without looking back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh Shane is being extremely jelly! Haha. More drama to come!<strong>

**Don't forget to review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Mitchie didn't come over that night. Shane didn't really blame her. He himself had been very busy. He had to go back with his brothers to work on their new album.

And he didn't know if Mitchie was still mad at him or not. He knew he shouldn't have blown up like that, but he couldn't help it. He didn't like the way Chad would look at her, or the way he smiled when she hugged him. He knew he was being way too paranoid, but he just didn't have a good feeling about Chad.

His mind kept wandering to what they were doing on their little lunch date. Shane shook his head, trying to focus on his work. They had a couple of songs written, and now they were starting the process of recording them.

"Hey Shane!" said an annoyingly high voice.

"Oh, hey Camille." he replied.

Since Chad had started visiting Mitchie in the studio, Camille thought it was completely okay for her to visit Shane.

"How far along are you guys?" she asked.

"We've written a couple of songs."

"Are any of them about me?"

"Uh, no." He turned away from her, trying to shake her off.

"But I know which song will suit you very well, Camille," Nate said, trying to save Shane.

"Really? Which one?"

"Stupid Hoe."

Shane tried. Jason tried. They all tried. But failed. In seconds everyone in the room, expect Camille, was doubled over laughing. Shane tried to send Camille an apologetic look, but failed at that as well.

Glowering, Camille stomped out of the room.

Shane grinned and gave Nate a high five. "Thanks for that. I thought she'd never leave."

"Do you think she's out of our hair for good?" Jason asked.

"Probably not." Shane sighed as they continued working.

Another week passed. Shane still hadn't seen Mitchie. They had both been very busy with their own stuff, so they barely had time. They had talked on the phone a couple of times, but that didn't seem like enough for Shane.

Especially since he knew that Chad kept visiting her when he couldn't. Shane sighed and shook his head. He had some time to himself, so he decided to go to a nearby coffee shop for some peace and quiet.

But the universe seemed to be against him right now, cause guess who else was there.

"Hey Shane!" Camille said and slid into the chair next to him. Shane tried not to groan.

"Hi Camille. What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, just chilling. I saw you when I came in and decided to say hi."

"Mmhm." Shane tried to look interested in his coffee.

"It's alright if I sit here right? I'm not bothering you or anything?"

Shane hesitated. "No, it's fine," he finally said. "You can stay." If Mitchie could hang out with other guys, then he was allowed hang out with other girls. Also, he felt kind of bad for the comment Nate had made.

He talked to her for a while, trying to be as polite as possible. Camille actually wasn't that bad once you got past her annoying part. She kept looking down at her phone, frowning.

Shane noticed how close Camille had scooted her chair to him, but tried not to be bothered by it. He tried to sneak a peak at her phone to see what she was frowning at, but couldn't see it. He shook it off, deciding it was nothing important.

"So how has your week been?" Shane tried to start a conversation.

Camille smiled. "Oh, it's been great. Thanks for asking. I'm sorry I couldn't visit you more often. I've been pretty busy myself."

"It's fine." _More than fine_. Camille looked back down at her phone, frowning again. "What's wrong?" Shane finally asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing." She hesitated, then looked back up at him. "Actually. . . there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Shane raised an eyebrow. What did she possibly have to say to him that she was so nervous about?

"You know, Mitchie and Chad have gotten pretty close lately," she said.

"Yeah." He didn't expect that.

Camille frowned. "And doesn't that bother you?"

Shane shrugged. "I don't know. It's bugged me a little but I try not to let it affect me too much. I trust Mitchie."

"Well, then maybe Mitchie doesn't tell you everything that she does." She looked at him sympathetically.

"What do you mean?" Shane frowned.

"Haven't you wondered why you haven't seen Mitchie all week? Besides the fact that you're both working on your music."

"It's not like we haven't talked to each other at all. I've been calling her everyday."

"And that's enough for you two?"

Shane opened his mouth to answer, but then shut it. She did have a point. He wasn't talking to Mitchie as much as he wanted to. Even though she said she wasn't mad, Shane knew that something was up.

Camille continued. "And you know Mitchie hasn't been in the studio 24/7. She's had a couple of breaks here and there. Don't you wonder why she never visits you at work when you visit her."

Shane sighed. "And I suppose she was with Chad the whole time."

"You're right!"

"I know I am. And I'm learning to be okay with it. Like I said, I trust Mitchie. She just wants to spend some time with Chad. She doesn't have many people she can trust. I don't want to hurt her by taking that away from her."

Camille looked disappointed, but quickly hid it with a sweet smile. "Wow, you really do know nothing about her."

"Excuse me?"

Camille shrugged. "I'm just say you don't know how much of a dirty, lying whore Mitchie really is."

"Don't you dare say that about Mitchie!" Shane yelled angrily. "Nobody knows Mitchie better than I do."

"Doesn't look like it." Camille shook her head. "Look at this." She held up her phone to show him a picture of Mitchie and Chad eating ice cream. Mitchie seemed to be laughing at whatever Chad was saying.

Shane was about to say something, but Camille held up a hand to silence him. She looked back at her phone and changed the picture. She held it up to Shane. In this one, Chad had ice cream all over his face. Mitchie was laughing, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Alright, Shane had to admit that made him feel a bit betrayed. And as much as he tried to shove the feeling down, it made him even more suspicious about them.

Shane swallowed before speaking. "Alright, she's kissing him on the cheek. So what? She kisses my brothers all the time." _But I trust my brothers._

"Doesn't this make you uncomfortable?" Camille asked.

Shane shrugged. "I know she's gotten close to Chad. I've learned to accept that she's going to have other guy friends. I may not like the idea much, but I'll deal with it."

"Well, did she tell you that she was coming over too."

Shane blinked, caught by surprise. "No. Actually, I didn't know that. But it doesn't mean anything."

"Really?" Camille was starting to enjoy this. "Because that's not what I thought when I walked in on them."

"What are you talking about?" Shane was starting to get nervous. He knew she was probably lying, but he still had his doubts about Chad. He trusted Mitchie, he just didn't trust Chad. "What did you walk in on?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Camille looked genuinely concerned. "I don't want you to be too mad and totally wreck this place."

"This concerns my girlfriend of almost a year so yeah, I want to know. You wouldn't have told me this much of you didn't want me to know. So spill. And you better be telling the truth."

Camille put her hands up in surrender. "Of course I'm tell you the truth. I only care for you, Shane. I don't want to see you get hurt."

_Sure_. Shane resisted the urge to roll his eyes. But he motioned for Camille to go on, telling her that she had his full attention.

"So," Camille started. "I went out with some friends one day, and when I came home, I saw that Mitchie's car was parked outside. I went inside, and heard screaming from upstairs. So naturally, I thought Mitchie was hurt. So I went up to Chad's room and you will no believe what I saw."

_I don't think I want to know._

"I opened the door," Camille said, "and saw Mitchie and Chad all over each other. Their clothes were lying on the floor. Luckily, I left without them catching me. Knowing Mitchie, I thought that she would tell you and beg for your forgiveness. But I guess she didn't. You had to hear it from me instead." She looked at him sympathetically.

Shane sat there in silence, letting it all sink in. Mitchie slept with Chad. She cheated on him. And she didn't even tell him. Shane wanted to believe that Camille was lying, that Mitchie would never do that to him. But his mind refused to let him think that.

"When did this happen?" Shane managed to say.

"A few weeks ago. I'm so sorry Shane."

_No you're not_, Shane wanted to say. But his mind kept going over what Camille had just said. This happened a few weeks ago. Before he and Mitchie had their little fight.

Shane's mind went blank. He couldn't think straight. He had to get out of there before he hurt someone.

"Maybe you should have revenge on her." Camille winked at him.

But Shane didn't hear it. He quickly stood from his seat. "I have to go," he mumbled and all but ran to the door. He got into his car and started driving.

He went over everything that Camille had said in his head. He didn't want to believe her, but the more he thought about, the more it became clear. Shane had wondered before why Mitchie had never visited him whenever she had a break. Now he knew why.

He was right to be suspicious. But he never thought Mitchie would have done something like this. He wanted to blow up.

Cause he knew Camille was telling the truth.

* * *

><p>Mitchie smiled as she got out of the studio. She just needed a couple more days worth of work done, then she would be all done. She would release her album and see how it goes from there.<p>

Though she was a bit nervous, she was even more excited. She had released a few songs before, and the fans loved them. If her album was a success, she would get to go on a world tour with the boys again.

Mitchie smiled at the thought. But it soon turned to a frown as she looked at her phone. She had texted Shane a while ago, but there was still no reply from him. She had even tried calling him, but he hadn't picked up. Which was weird because Shane always picks up no matter where he is.

Mitchie sighed as she drove home. Her mother was out, Caitlyn was with Nate, and Shane wouldn't talk to her, so she had nothing to do. She flopped down on her bed and opened up her laptop, trying to kill time.

She went on a bunch of different websites, seeing what people were talking about and what other celebrities were up to.

She saw an article with Shane's name on it, and clicked it. There was a picture of Shane sitting in a small coffee shop. Camille was sitting next to him. They looked to be engaged in deep conversation. From the look on Shane's face, it looked like he didn't like it.

There was another picture of Shane walking out of the shop. And another of him in his car. He looked really angry. It was hard to see, but when Mitchie squinted a little, she saw Camille in the background with a triumphant smirk on her face.

She quickly scanned the article but it didn't say why Shane had been so angry. They made a few guesses, but I skipped over them and went to the comments. People had different ideas of what might have happened, but a lot of people had the same thoughts.

There was one that said:

_Maybe that lady was just a fan that was pissing him off. Look how close she was sitting to him. You don't do that to a guy that has a loving girlfriend._

Mitchie smiled and continued reading other comments.

_I bet he's cheating on Mitchie. I wouldn't really care if that was true. He deserves better than her._

Mitchie hesitated, then shook her head. Shane would never do that to her. Especially not with Camille. She read through some more comments, but none of them seemed realistic. She decided to read just one more when something caught her eye. The message read:

_Maybe that lady told Shane that his girlfriend was cheating on him. He must have seen all the pictures. That whore._

There was a link attached to the comment. Biting her lips, Mitchie clicked on it. There were pictures of Mitchie and Chad from a few days ago. It was followed by an article, but she didn't have the heart to read it. She felt a bit embarrassed. Shane would have definitely seen them.

Mitchie sighed. She would have to talk to him later. If only he would reply to her texts and calls.

She sat upright when she heard the doorbell ring. Mitchie groaned, not wanting to get up. She knew it couldn't be Shane, since he usually just walked in. She was a bit disappointed it wasn't him.

The doorbell sounded one more time before Mitchie opened it. She was surprised to see Chad standing there.

"Hi." He smiled sheepishly.

"Hey," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk. You know, if you're not busy. Plus, I'm bored."

"Um. . ." Mitchie was hoping to go over to Shane's house, but he was probably in a bad mood. It was best for her to wait. "Sure." She smiled at him and grabbed her jacket and tied it around her waist before stepping out.

They walked in silence for a while. They chatted a little here and there. But unlike with Shane, Mitchie felt a bit awkward.

Not knowing what else to do she took out her phone. She knew Shane hadn't text her yet, but she hoped that it would magically appear if she stared at it.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked, sensing her tension.

"Oh, nothing." She tried to give him a reassuring smile. "It's just, I keep texting Shane, but he's not responding." She sighed.

It was a while before Chad spoke. "Do you think he saw the pictures of us?" he asked.

Mitchie shrugged. "Probably."

"He is alright with you spending time with me, right?

"He's a little... Uneasy about it. But what kind of boyfriend isn't protective?"

Chad nodded. "You know, if he doesn't like you seeing me, you don't have to. I don't want to come in between you guys."

"You're not," Mitchie said. "And it's fine. I like spending time with you."

He smiled. "Me too." They walked a little more. "So what do you think Camille told him?" he asked.

"I don't know. But it can't be good. Shane's already suspicious enough of us. And he looked pretty angry when he came out of the shop."

"If anything happens," Chad said, "I'll back you up. Camille is my cousin. She can go to pretty crazy lengths to get what she wants."

Mitchie smiled. "Thanks."

They walked for a while more, their heads bent in conversation. Neither of them even noticed how dark it got.

"Whoa." Mitchie stopped in her tracks. "What time is it?"

Chad looked at his phone. "8:30"

"Seriously?"

He nodded. "Let's head back."

Mitchie shook her head. "Time flys when you're having fun."

Chad smiled. "You had fun?" They stopped outside Mitchie's house.

She nodded and gave him a hug before going inside. Once she got upstairs, she quickly took a shower. Then she went downstairs and heated up some dinner for herself. After she ate, she fixed her hair and went outside to her car, hoping Shane would be in a better mood now.

She glanced hopefully at her phone, but there were still no texts or calls from Shane. Sighing, she tried calling him one more time. When he didn't pick up yet again, she drove off.

It was about 10 now, and Shane lived 20 mins away. So it was about 10:30 when she got there. She went up to the front door, right as Nate walked out.

She laughed. "Where are you going at this late hour?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He grinned. "Caity called and told me she was lonely. So I'm heading over to her place right now."

"Did she forget that I live right next to her?"

Nate shrugged. "She thought you were with Shane and she didn't want to bother you. I didn't tell her that you weren't cause I wanna spend time with her."

Mitchie smiled. "Speaking of Shane, is he here? He wouldn't reply to any of my calls and texts."

Nate nodded. "Yeah. He's in his room. But I would be careful if I were u. He's been in a very bad mood lately. Snapping at every little thing..."

Mitchie didn't hear the last part because she was already bounding up to his room. Nate sighed and shook his head, closing the door behind him.

Mitchie opened the door to Shane's room after knocking. "Hey!"

"Don't hey me." Shane scowled at her.

"Whoa, what'd I do wrong?" She jokingly held her hands up, smiling at him.

Shane scoffed. "Like you don't know."

The smile fell from Mitchie's face. She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Shane, what's wrong."

He shrugged her hand off. "Don't touch me!"

Mitchie was taken aback by the tone of his voice. He hadn't talked like that to her in months. "Shane..." He growled angrily and shoved her. She almost fell to the ground. Mitchie tried to hold back tears. "What's wrong with you?" she yelled in an equally loud voice.

"What's wrong with _you_?" He shoved her again.

Mitchie pushed his arms away. "Shane, will you tell me what's going on? Please! You're scaring me."

"Good." He stepped closer to her. Mitchie stepped back.

"Shane, will you just talk to me? I don't know what I did."

"How can you not know? Were you fucking drunk or something when you did it?"

"Huh? Did what? Shane, I'm so confused right now."

"I was confused also. At least now I know what a backstabbing traitor you are!"

"Shane, if it's about those pictures of me and Chad. . . We were just having fun together. There's nothing going on between us. You know I would never do something like that to you."

"Really?" Shane's scowl deepened. "Because that's not what Camille told me.

Mitchie blinked, her breathing uneven. "What did Camille tell you?" she whispered.

Shane shook his head. "I'm not going to have this conversation with you. I'm clearly going to win. Just get out. And never come back to me."

"Shane. . . Please." A few tears had leaked out of her eyes. She was on the verge of sobbing.

"Get out!" He shouted.

"Fine!" Mitchie cursed when her voice cracked. "But can you please tell me what I did to make you hate me? I want to know."

Shane rolled his eyes. "You seriously have no idea what you did?"

"No."

Shane shook his head. "Just leave."

"Shane. . ."

"LEAVE!"

"No! Not until you tell me - "

"You bitch! You slept with him!"

Mitchie blinked. "Huh?" was all she managed to say.

Shane rolled his eyes again. "Camille told me everything. You slept with Chad. You cheated on me, you fucking _whore_!"

Mitchie took an involuntary step back. Shane had never called her that before. Sure, he had called her a bitch and many other names before, but never a whore or a slut.

When she got her voice back, she tried to lay a hand on his arm. "Shane, Camille's lying. You should know that."

"Why should I believe you?" His voice was dangerously low.

Mitchie threw her hands up. "Because I'm your girlfriend! I've known you our entire lives. You're suppose to trust me!"

"I thought I could trust you, Mitchie. But now I know that I can't." He turned away from her. "Just leave."

Mitchie tried again to put her hand on his arm. "Shane, please. Just listen to me."

Shane had had enough. He didn't want to hear anything else. He didn't want Mitchie there. Without warning, he grabbed her arm and twisted it. Mitchie screamed.

"Shane, let go!" He held on tighter. "Please," Mitchie sobbed. "You're hurting me."

"Good." He got dangerously close to her face. "Now you know how I feel."

Mitchie was frightened beyond belief. Shane had never acted like that towards her. The only time she had seen Shane like that was when people at school was bullying her when they were little. It brought back painful memories.

"Fine, I'll leave!" she shouted. "Just. . . let go."

Shane released her arm, and she fell back. Mitchie quickly got up, wiping her tears away. The stood there for a few seconds staring at each other. Mitchie shook her head.

"I knew it. I knew this would happen," she said.

"What? That you would go and cheat on me?"

"No, because I didn't cheat on you at all!" she said angrily. "I knew that we wouldn't last. I was just setting myself up for failure. Like always."

"So you had absolutely no faith in us." It was a statement, not a question. His hands balled into fists at his side. Things had gone downhill for them so fast. It left him with a huge hole in his chest.

"No, I didn't have any faith in us!" Mitchie snapped. "Every relationship is the same. The girl falls in love. The guy promises her so many things. Then he breaks all those promises and leaves her when she needs him the most! You're no exception to that."

"Mitchie," he started in a warning tone.

She ignored him. "And what's worst is that I actually started believing that we could make it, that we were more powerful than most couples. But of course, you had to fuck this up, just like you fucked up our friendship before."

"_I_ fucked this up? You're the one who cheated on me!"

"I didn't cheat on you! But again, you won't believe me. Our relationship is nothing." She rubbed her arms where he had grabbed her. "You're just like every other guy in the world. You know nothing about love. The only thing you enjoy is breaking hearts." She laughed humorlessly. "I just can't believe I fell for a bastard like you."

"Bitch!" Before he could stop himself, he lashed out and slapped her across the face.

They both stood there, staring at each other in shock. Mitchie was tenderly holding her cheek, which was getting red from the slap. Tears were cascading down her cheeks. She started backing up.

"Mitchie. . ." Shane took a step towards her. She took step back. "Mitchie I - "

"No," she said. "Don't touch me."

"Mitch. . ."

"No!" She backed away even more from him. Wiping her tears away, she took in a shaky breath. "Fine. Believe what you want. I'm done." She turned around to leave.

"Wait." Shane grabbed her wrists. She pulled them back.

"I'm not going to take any more of your shit. If you can trust Camille more than you trust me then. . ." She trailed off.

"Then what?" Shane whispered, though he already knew the terrible answer.

"Then we're over!" She roughly shoved him back. "I never want to see your stupid face ever again! Do us both a favor, and stay out of my life!" She tried to run out.

"Mitchie!" He tightly grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him. "Please Mitchie. I love you. . ."

"I don't care!" She struggled to get out of his grip. He held on to her tighter. Suddenly, memories of her father started flooding in. Him coming home drunk every night. Him beating her. Him trying to rape her.

She screamed and started struggling even more. "Let go of me! You bastard, let go of me!"

"Mitchie please. . ."

"No! I hate you!" She started hitting his chest. "I HATE YOU!"

And just like that, every nerve in Shane's body grew numb. He knew he had lost her. He dropped his arms, and Mitchie stumbled back. She screamed and punched him in the nose before running out of his room and out of his house.

Shane's nose was throbbing in unbearable pain, but he didn't care. He had just lost the love of his life. The best thing that ever happened to him. The realization of what he just did hit him like Mitchie had just hit him. Like he had just hit her.

Shane let out a loud, angry shout and punched the wall, not caring when his knuckles split and blood came out.

"What the fuck did I just do?"

Without thinking, he took off after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Stupid Shane! What's gonna happen next?<strong>

**I'm sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm really tired. And I'm at someone else's house.**

**Don't forget to review! There's only one more chapter left. Review if you want to know what happens!**


	25. Chapter 25

**This is it. This is the last ch of YATBTTEBM. I really hope you guys liked this story, and I hope you will read the sequel: Forever and Always. I don't know when I'll get started on that, but when I do I'll tell u.**

**replies to anonymous reviewers:**

**Minipadawan98:** Thank you! Enjoy!

**Melii: Here u go. **Hope u like it!

**Iug jemi**: Thank you so much! I means a lot to me.

**Angela**: Here you are! Enjoy!

**I had more anonymous reviewers, but they didn't put their names in. And I love replying to you guys, so put ur names in.**

**And I got a lot of reviews for the last ch. Thank you guys so much. It's because of you that I even continue with any of my stories. I love you all! :)**

**Oh and Eid Mubarak to all the Muslims reading this (and there's quite a few). For those of you who don't know, it was our holiday a few days ago. It's the one that comes right after Ramadan.**

**Oh and anyone see the Jonas Brothers live chat? It's so ****great to see them together again!**

**Here's the last ch. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it! :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own CR.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Mitchie blindly ran out of his house, tears blurring her vision. Her heart ached and her head was spinning, but she refused to stop.

She was vaguely aware of Shane calling her name. Without really knowing where she was going, she ran into the forest. It was partly because she couldn't think straight, but also because she wanted to get away from Shane.

Get away from his voice. Get away from his beautiful face. Get away from the pain, anger, hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

Mitchie still couldn't believe what had just happened. How dare he accuse her of cheating on him with Chad! When he didn't even have any proof. Just because he was being paranoid. Just because that's what Camille had said.

Shane had never talked to Mitchie like that. Not even when they hated each other. He had never called her a whore, he had never hit her.

Mitchie softly touched her face. It was still throbbing. So many painful memories had come rushing back to her at that moment. Memories that she had long since forgotten. But they were back now to haunt her. And he was just another bad memory.

Mitchie suddenly felt really angry. She knew this would happen. She knew she should never have trusted him. But she loved him too much. She thought this would be different. That they would actually make it. That they wouldn't end up like their parents.

But love only existed in fairy tales.

Mitchie heard Shane call her name again. It was then that she realized she had stopped running. She looked over her shoulder and was startles to see how close he had gotten. She started running again, but he had caught up to her. He grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him.

Mitchie screamed. "Let go of me! Let go!"

"No, Mitchie please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered into her ear.

Mitchie pushed at his chest, but he held her tighter. "I hate you."

"Mitch. . ."

She didn't even have the energy to stand anymore. Her knees went weak and she sagged into him a little. Her fists were lightly hitting his chest in a last pathetic attempt to get away from him.

"I said we're over," she choked out brokenly.

His arms tightened even more. "Please. Don't do this."

"Don't do what, Shane?" She managed to angrily tear herself from his embrace. "Don't end things with you? Give me one good reason why I should."

"Because I love you, and I know you love me too."

"That's bullshit, and you know it Shane."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't have done what you did."

"I said I'm sorry! I was just really hurt and confused."

She ignored what he said. "If you really loved me, you wouldn't have listened to Camille. If you knew I love you, you wouldn't have thought that I cheated on you." Shane took a step towards her but she shoved him back. "I can't take this anymore, Shane. There's already too much pain in my life. I thought we could work out. I really did. But off course, you had to fuck this up also."

"I didn't do anything," Shane said angrily. "You cheated on me."

"I didn't!" A sob wrecked through her body. She sniffed and wiped her tears away. The sight broke Shane's heart. But he was just so hurt and confused, he let his anger get the best of him.

"Whatever," he said. "I don't care anymore. You didn't have faith in us anyways. I don't want to see you anymore. Just leave."

Mitchie's eyes flared up with anger. How could he just. . .

"That's what I've been trying to do, you asshole!" She shoved him again. Just as she was about to turn to leave, she actually got a good look at his face. Tears were streaming down his face. He was trying hard to hold them back. That did it for her.

She turned, but her legs felt like lead. She urged them to run. But her head was spinning and she was slowly losing her vision. She took a few tentative steps forward. She was about three feet away from him before her legs gave out. She stumbled forward. Shane quickly shot out and caught her before she hit the ground. He held her against him tightly as she cried onto his chest.

He whispered "I'm sorry," into her ear over and over again and silently cried with her. She furiously fisted his shirt, making sure he was real and that he really hadn't left her.

Her sobs slowly subsided after a few minutes. She closed her eyes, suddenly very tired. Shane was lightly rubbing her back, his face buried in her hair. It made her want to start crying all over again.

"I didn't sleep with him," she whispered.

"I know." He pulled her closer. "I'm sorry Mitch. I'm so sorry." Mitchie sighed and wrapped her arms around him. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed and hide under her covers for the rest of her life, but she couldn't find the energy to pull away from him. So she stayed silent.

Shane looked down at her. "Mitchie? Mitchie, please say something."

Mitchie sighed again and pulled away from him slightly. "I want to leave."

Shane's heart clenched. He held her my the elbows. "But you won't come back to me ever again, will you?"

"I thought you wanted me to leave," she said without any emotion in her voice.

Shane shook his head. "No. I don't want you to leave me. Ever."

"Then why did you say those things to me. Why did you have to hurt me. Again."

"I didn't know what I was doing. I was being stupid."

"Yes, I know you were."

"I just. . ." He trailed off. He rubbed her arms. But she refused to meet his eyes. He gently laid a hand on her chin. "Will you please look at me." She violently shook her head, willing her tears back. "Why not?"

Mitchie bit her lips. "I'm afraid of what I might see."

He moved to touch the cheek he had slapped. Mitchie flinched back. Shane hesitated. "I'm not going to hurt you. Never again."

_Yes you will._

He laid his hand on her cheek ever so softly and leaned in to kiss her. She turned her head away at the last moment. Hurt, Shane pulled back. His hands went back to her arms.

"I want to leave," she repeated.

"Mitchie. . ." His voice broke.

"Please let go of me."

"No." He pulled her closer. "Not until you promise me you'll stay."

"I can't promise you that."

"Mitch." Tears were falling down his cheeks again. Mitchie closed her eyes and shook her head, but the tears still spilled out. "Please Mitchie. I'm sorry. I love you so much. I never want you to leave."

"Well, you should have thought about that before you accused me of cheating on you." She cut him off before he could speak again. "You should have talked to me about it. Instead, you pushed me away. And now you want me back. I'm not just an object you can toy around with, Shane. I have feelings that have been played with too much. You of all people should know that."

"I know." He looked down. "I know I was being an ass. But Mitchie, if you give me another chance, I promise I'll never hurt you again. I'll treat you like you deserve to be treated. I hate seeing you hurt. Please. . . Stay."

"No." She shook her head and pulled away. "There's no point being in a relationship if we can't trust each other."

"I trust you Mitchie. I really do."

"But I don't trust you."

"I know." He pulled away from her slightly and looked down at her. "I'm really sorry for what I did. I didn't mean anything I said. I was just so confused. I've. . . always been jealous of Chad. For selfish reasons. I just don't want to lose you."

"But, Shane," she slid her hands up his chest and held onto the collar of his shirt, "you should know that I would never do that. I've known you my whole life, I've only known Chad for a few months."

Shane sighed. His hands were still holding her hips. "I just don't want to lose you again, Mitch. The first time was when we became famous. After that, I went crazy. It was you that brought me back and made me see what an idiot I was."

"I wasn't going to leave you," Mitchie said. "But now. . ."

He pulled her closer. "Please don't."

"We can't be together, Shane."

"Why not?"

"Because we'll just hurt each other more."

"We have to try, Mitch. Please. I love you. I don't know what I'll do without you."

Mitchie buried her face in her hands, a son wrecking through her body. Shane's heart clenched. "I can't do this right now, Shane," she said. "Can you just let me go for now? Please."

"No."

"Shane - "

"No," he said more forcefully. "I won't let you go. I know you won't come back to me if I do." He pried her hands away from her face. She looked up at him. Her eyes were tired and bloodshot,and her hair was a mess. Shane wiped her tears away and rested his forehead on hers. "Stay with me. I want us to be together."

"Well I don't!" She yanked her arms out of his grip and shoved him back. She wanted nothing more than to disappear when she saw the hurt look on his face. "You've brought me nothing but pain. Why the hell would I want to be with a jerk like you? I hate you! So just let me go." _Before I have to hurt you even more._

Shane stood there with a blank expression for a while. He was trying to process what she had just said.

He had caused her pain. She was in pain. Because of him. He promised himself he would never hurt her again. That he would care for her no matter what, that he would be the greatest boyfriend in the world. She really deserved that and so much more after everything she had been through. She had always been there for him, and he had left her for fame. He had been so happy when she had given him a second chance. Of course, he had to ruin that also.

But he had said he was sorry. It was something he regretted the moment it had happened. He had poured his heart out to her. He said he loves her. He was trying his hardest to get her back.

But she was acting like she didn't care. She was going to throw their relationship away, just like that. Like he didn't matter to her at all.

Maybe she had cheated on him. Maybe she was making all this drama up just to try and fool him. Maybe that's why she was acting like she didn't care.

Shane shook the thought from his head. He realized a while ago that she hadn't cheated on him. But his mind went back to his earlier thoughts. He was suddenly very angry.

"Fine then!" he yelled. "You think you can throw us away so easily? I can forget you just as easily."

Mitchie took an involuntary step back. Shane hadn't said anything in a long time. She was about to just turn around to leave. His loud voice startled her.

"You think this is easy for me?" Mitchie asked, her voice rising as well.

Shane scoffed. "Of course it is. You didn't have any faith in us anyways. You have nothing to cry over. So just stop the drama."

Mitchie narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to him. "Did you really just say that, Shane?" He held her gaze. "You think I'm acting? Do you really think that I'm go through so much pain right now just because I don't care? How do I know that you were never acting? How do I know that you ever cared about me? That you weren't just using me so you could hurt me even more?"

Shane rolled his eyes, seeming unfazed by her accusation. "Whatever. I'm done with your shit." He turned around.

Tears were falling down Mitchie's cheeks even faster. "Shane - "

"Leave!" he yelled. "I let you go. Isn't that what you wanted? Now leave!"

Part of Mitchie's mind yelled at her to run. Another part wouldn't let her move. But most of her wanted to stay with Shane. Because no matter how much he would hurt her, she would always love him.

Without thinking twice, she ran up to him and turned him around. He was about to angrily push her away when she crashed her lips onto his.

Shane stood still for the longest time, shocked. He didn't know how to respond. Mitchie pulled him closer. Still nothing. She felt her heart shatter even more.

She was about to pull away when Shane's arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. Mitchie relaxed a little, her arms wounding around his neck. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss. He could taste her fresh tears on his tongue - or maybe they were his.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds. Shane was the first to pull away. He raised an eyebrow, ready to scold her. He stopped when he saw her broken face. Instead, he pulled her to him and held her as she sobbed onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she choked out. "I'm so sorry."

Shane stroked her hair. "Shh. Don't."

"But Shane, I - "

"No Mitch. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Mitchie tightened her arms around him. "I hurt you."

"I deserved it." He rubbed her back. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you." Mitchie sighed and pulled away from him, wiping her tears away. Shane gently stroked her cheek. The sight of her tired face broke his heart. Her eyes were drooping, and she struggled to keep them open. "Do you still want to leave?" he asked, though he was scared of the answer.

Mitchie hesitated. "I don't know," she answered honestly. She had to lean on him a little to keep her legs from giving out.

Shane squeezed her hand. "If you want to leave, I'll let you. You don't deserve to be with an idiot like me."

She didn't say anything. They stayed silent for a while, not looking at each other. Finally, Shane spoke.

"Mitchie?" She looked up at him. He smiled. "Just making sure you didn't fall asleep."

She didn't smile. "How could you trust Camille and not me."

Shane was a bit taken aback by this. He thought they had gotten past that. "I don't trust Camille. I never will."

"But you don't trust me either."

He sighed. "I do trust you Mitch. But when you said you didn't have any faith in us, I thought it would be better if I just let you go, even if I don't want to."

"Shane, of course I had faith in us. And I know what I said," she added quickly before he could speak. "I didn't mean it. I only said that because I was mad. I thought that if I made myself hate you, all this wouldn't hurt as much."

He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. His face was suddenly very close to hers. "Do you still hate me?" he whispered.

Mitchie hadn't realized just how close he was until she felt his hot breath on her face. "No," she whispered shakily.

He smiled a little. "Good."

He kissed her forehead, then her cheeks. He dragged his mouth across her jawbone, inching towards her lips. But before they could touch, Mitchie pulled away slightly.

"But Shane," she said, "I need you to hear this first. Look, even though I really want to leave you for what you did, I know that I would be back the next day. You have no idea what thoughts were going through my head." She took a shaky breath.

Shane soothingly rubbed her sides. "Don't. . ."

She shook her head. "No. Listen." He nodded. She continued talking. "I got back so many terrible memories. There's a secret knife hidden in my car. If you hadn't stopped me, I don't know what would have happened." She looked away from him. She didn't want to see what his eyes held. "I wanted to do it so badly. I wanted to run the knife across my wrist. I haven't felt like that in a while. Like I wanted to end myself."

"Oh Mitch. . ."

She still wouldn't meet his eyes. "But that's why I need you, Shane. It's because of you that I've stopped doing this. It was you that taught me that life's worth living. Look," she held out her wrists and pulled her sleeves up, "the scars are gone."

Shane took her hands in his and entwined their fingers.

"If it weren't for you, I probably would have killed myself." A tear slid down her cheek. "It was you who kept me from doing all that. I'm sorry for the hurtful things I said."

"I told you, you have nothing to be sorry for. This was all my fault." He kissed her forehead again.

Mitchie sighed. She was getting more tired my the second, but she was determined to stay awake until she had it all out. "I've always been afraid of being in love. Most of it was because of my parents. Why do we even bother with love if it never lasts? I told myself I would never make their mistake. That I would never fall in love."

She looked up at him. "And then you came back into my life. You showed me that love is nothing to be afraid of. That everyone _can_ have a happy ending. You encouraged me to follow my dreams. You made me stronger than who I was before, and I am so _so_ grateful for that. You are the best thing that's ever been mine. No matter what happens between us, I'll still love you. Always."

Mitchie blushed a little. Never before had she admitted so many feelings to someone. She was afraid of what Shane would say.

But she wasn't given enough time to think about that before Shane had smashed his mouth onto hers. Mitchie responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. One hand was holding her face while the other was on her waist. Their mouths moved in a rhythm they both knew so well. Mitchie was in pure bliss.

She nibbled a little on his lips. Shane growled and pushed her up against a tree. He kissed her more hungrily. Mitchie wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned against his lips; she could feel every inch of his body pressed up against hers.

They stayed like that for a long time. Maybe hours have passed, maybe a few minutes. They didn't care. All they cared about at the moment was who was in their arms.

Shane couldn't believe what had just happened. They had fought, broken up, forgiven each other, and had made out all within an hour. But in that short amount of time, he had caused her so much pain. He had come so close to losing her. He would make sure that this will never happen again.

Soon, their kisses became less hungry and more soft and slow. Mitchie ran her hands through his soft hair. Their faces felt a bit wet. At first they thought it was because of their tears. But when they broke apart, they realized that it was raining. It wasn't hard, just between a drizzle and actual pouring rain. They both looked up.

Shane wrinkled his nose. "How cliche is that?"

Mitchie giggled. She looked back down at him and buried her face in his hair. Shane smiled against her neck. He gently set her back down on her feet, but held her for a while more.

"I'm tired," Mitchie finally said.

"I know." He rubbed her back.

Mitchie moaned softly and nuzzled his neck. "Take me to your bedroom."

Shane snorted. "Sounds like you're giving in to some rapist or something."

Mitchie pushed him away and slapped his arm while he laughed. _Yep, we're back to normal._

Shane pulled her in for another hug. Mitchie smiled against his shirt, taking in his scent. She was so at peace; she could have fallen asleep right then and there. . . Until he freaking picked her up in his arms and scared the living shit out of her.

She screamed. "Holy crap, Shane! Put me down! Put me down you creep!"

Shane laughed. He knew how much she hated being picked up. "I'm not letting you go, if that's what you want."

Mitchie stopped struggling and gave in. Sighing, she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder as she carried her to his house.

She kept her eyes closed the whole time, her face buried against his neck. She didn't even know they had gotten to his bedroom until he (carelessly) dropped her onto the bed.

"Son of a - "

She didn't get to finish before Shane was on top of her. He placed his lips back onto her. She was immediately silenced, all of her senses leaving her.

Shane smirked against her skin. "You were saying?"

Mitchie murmured something incoherent before pulling him closer. She gasped when he rolled his hips against hers. Soon, she matched his rhythm.

His hands traveled up and down her body. He nibbled and sucked at his favorite spot on her neck, the one that made her squirm in delight. As he made his way back to her lips, his hands went under her shirt, pulling it up as they went, just revealing her stomach.

Mitchie fisted his hair. She pulled at it a little, emitting a pleased growl from Shane. She pulled away from him briefly to push him up. She straddled his hips and flipped them over so she was on top.

She connected their mouths again in a hot open mouthed kiss. Shane gripped her hips and pulled her closer to him as their tongues battled.

Mitchie's hands went from his hair to his chest. She felt Shane shudder beneath her, loving what she could do to him. She deepened the kiss before suddenly pulling away.

She laughed at Shane's pout. "Just because I forgave you, doesn't mean we can make out all the time."

"Sure it does!" Shane grinned and tried to pull her back down.

Mitchie caught his wrists. "No. I'm tired."

"Fine!" He sighed dramatically, still pouting.

Shane pulled her down besides him, holding her tightly, never wanting to let go. He kissed her forehead as she snuggled closer to him. "I love you, Mitchie," he said against her hair. "God, I love you so much. Never _ever_ forget that."

Mitchie tightened her arms around his waist. "I won't. I love you too."

* * *

><p>Despite being really tired, Shane and Mitchie both found that they couldn't sleep. They were probably asleep for about an hour before they were awake again.<p>

They decided to just lay there in each other's arms, listening to nothing but the rain pounding on the window, and each other's breathing. The rain had started pouring harder.

Mitchie closed her eyes in contentment as Shane stroked her hair. She loved having the feeling of him all around her.

"Oh, I forgot to ask," she looked up at him, "where is everyone? I thought someone would be here."

"We're taking a break from music for a while," Shane said. "Our parents along with Jason, Dani, and Frankie are in New Jersey. Caitlyn's mom doesn't come back for another week, so I'm guess Nate's gonna be with her for a while. So I have the house to myself."

Mitchie nodded and rested her head back on his chest. Shane suddenly rolled on top of her, his arms resting on either side of her head. Mitchie smirked. "What do you think you're doing?"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. I can't sleep, and I have the most beautiful girl in the world in my arms right now. You can't blame by teenage boy hormones."

Mitchie was about to respond, but his lips were already on hers. She sighed contently, her hands automatically going to his hair.

The kiss was sweet and slow. Shane pulled away after a few seconds. He rested his forehead on hers. Mitchie caressed his cheek as she gazed up at him.

"Shane," she said, "Don't ever do this to me again. Please. It really scared me. I thought I was going to lose you."

Shane sighed, his heart breaking all over again at the pain in her eyes. Pain that he caused. "I know," he said. "I thought I was going to lose you, too." He nuzzled her cheek. "I'm sorry Mitch. I never wanted to hurt you this badly. I love you Mitchie."

"I love you too. Just promise me you'll never leave me. Promise!"

"I promise, Mitch," he said without missing a beat. "I promise to always be there for you. I promise to protect you any way I can. I never want to see you hurt like this ever again. I love you Mitchie, and I'll love you til the day I die. And if there's a life after that, I'll love you then. Forever and always."

Mitchie smiled and kissed him. "Forever and always."

For the first time in a really long time, Mitchie felt genuinely safe. For the first time in her life, she actually believed in love. It might not have worked out for her parents, but that didn't mean it couldn't work out for her and Shane.

She knew they would make it.

Shane pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, then brought his lips down to her ear. "You're mine, Mitchie. Forever and always."

* * *

><p><strong>And fin.<strong>

**PLEASE READ THIS LAST AN! I have a few things I want to say.**

**EP! I can't believe it's over! 25 ch in one year. Wow. **

**Did anyone else get emotional while reading this? I know I did. I'm sorry this took longer than expected. I was really busy and whenever I sat down to write, I would start sobbing.**

**THANKS: Alright, so first of all, I would like to say thank you to everyone who has read, followed, and reviewed this story. Whether you were here from the beginning, joined in the middle, or just got here in the end, thank you. It's because of all you that I even continued. I love you all!**

**Also, thanks to my friends in real life you read this story and proofread it and help me with it. You know who you are.**

**Also, if you haven't figured it out already, this chapter was based off of the song Mine by Taylor Swift. I really love that song. Make sure you listen to it if you haven't already.**

**BOOK 2: It's going to be called Forever and Always. I don't know when I'll get started on that. But I'm writing like three other stories right now. Maybe when I'm done with one of them. I'll update this one to let you know when book 2 is up.**

**TWITTER: Make sure you follow me on Twitter for info on this story and my other ones. (BareerahTheGirl)**

**TUMBLR: Also follow me on Tumblr. My username is jemimakorrazutara. My blog's name is Like A Skyscraper.**

**NEW CAMP ROCK STORY: I have an idea for a new Camp Rock story in mind, but I'm not sure about it. Maybe you guys can help. PM me and I'll tell you about it.**

**Well, that's it for now. . . And I'm crying. Make sure to go to my channel and read my other stories. Until next time. . .**

**Keep Calm and Stay Strong.**


End file.
